TDA: My Version
by Stinkfly3
Summary: In the sequel to TDI: My Version, Trent and Gwen stay a couple throughout the whole season, Cody is forced to reveal his deepest darkest secret, and someone who ISN'T Courtney joins the cast halfway in the season.
1. Monster Cash

A/N: For those of you who haven't read TDI: My Version (aka: Lil-miz-krazie), Bridgette will be wearing a different outfit throughout the whole fanfic. She doesn't have her hair in a ponytail, and she wears a light blue tank top, a dark blue skirt, and dark yellow high heels. Also, she'll have a wooden woodpecker pendant around her neck, which was something Noah gave her in Up the Creek.

* * *

A bus pulled up in front of an abandoned film lot. Duncan happily got off. "Man, I miss the smell of the city," he said.

Following Duncan were Trent, Gwen, Noah, Bridgette, Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, Izzy, Leshawna, Tyler, Geoff, and Sierra.

"Where is everybody?" Leshawna asked.

"Uh...maybe we got off at the wrong stop?" Gwen guessed.

"That bus only had one stop," Tyler pointed out.

"I'm not hanging around here," Noah decided. "There might not be a second season and Chris was tricking all of us the whole time."

"You're going to give up the chance at a million big ones?" Leshawna asked. "That's a lot of college money."

Noah shrugged. "Okay, I'll stay for the college money."

"Let's face it, guys," Cody said as he got off the bus. "The million dollars' the reason why we're here."

The contestants gasped. Cody changed a lot since last season. He was much taller than Sierra and he had a slightly muscular yet skinny body posture. He was wearing a dark green t-shirt, tan jeans, and white sneakers. He grinned, revealing that he no longer had a gap in his teeth.

"Wow, bro," Noah said. "You changed."

Sierra squealed as she hugged her boyfriend. "You look soooooooooo hot!"

"You look familiar for some strange reason..." Izzy said.

"I can't believe you're that same tech geek back at Camp Wawanakawa," Gwen said.

"You better believe it," Cody responded. "I look different, but I'm still the tech geek on the inside."

That's when Chris arrived on a golf cart. "Dude, it's about time!" Duncan complained.

"Hop on, everyone," Chris said as the contestants got on the gold cart. "We haven't got all day."

* * *

"Welcome to the set of Total Drama Action," Chris explained as he drove around the film lot. "This season's hottest reality show will be shot here, on an abandoned film lot. You'll be spending the next six weeks here competing against each other in challenges and for rewards. All for the chance to win some monster cash."

"Yaysters!" Sadie cheered. "I hope I win this time."

"Like last season," Chris continued. "One team will win, and the other team will watch one of their own make his or her way down the dreaded Walk of Shame to the Lame-O-Sine. Now since we don't have the outhouse to dump your deepest darkest secrets in, you'll dish the dirt in our new make-up confessional."

**Confessional**

Cody: Now this is more like it. Thank you Chris for giving us contestants the star treatment this time.

**End Confessional**

"On the left is the Craft Services Tent," Chris continued. "Catered by Chef. If you survive Chef, you'll have to make it through our dramatic awards ceremony. Where all but one loser will receive a Gilded Chris Award."

**Confessional**

Gwen: "The Gilded Chris"? *laughs* What a narcissist. Don't get me wrong, I still want one.

**End Confessional**

"Are you done now, dude?" Geoff asked.

"I have an eject button," Chris answered. "And I'll use it."

"Please continue," Geoff responded.

"A few months ago," Chris continued. "This lot was home to a high-budget monster movie...until the star began experiencing some difficulties."

"Did she have a mental breakdown?" Katie guessed.

"Actually, the star wasn't a her," Chris answered. "It was an animatronic monster."

"What happened to it?" Gwen asked.

As if on cue, a loud roar was heard. Then a gigantic black lizard emerged from nowhere. Chris stopped the golf cart. "Since we're on a film lot," he said. "This season's challenges will be based on different movies. Today's movie-based challenge: Cloverfield. For your first challenge, everyone must get from here to the cast trailers while our state-of-the-art monster prevents your every move. Chef has kindly offered to control the robot. And...go!"

* * *

The contestants ran off. At the beach set, Cody gasped as a large clawed hand appeared from behind his girlfriend. "S-S-Sierra," he said. "It's behind you!"

Sierra looked behind her back and screamed. Unfortunately, she didn't run fast enough and the robot grabbed her and dropped her in a nearby moon bounce.

Elsewhere, Trent and Gwen were a bit lost. "How are we supposed to find the actors' trailers anyway?" Gwen asked.

"How should I know?" Noah replied as he and Bridgette ran past Trent and Gwen.

* * *

Duncan, Gwen, and Trent soon arrived at another set.

"This challenge isn't so bad," Gwen said. "No explosions, no burning buildings, and no bears."

"Maybe it's not in the budget," Trent replied.

**Confessional**

*Ezekiel and Sadie are grabbed by the robot*

**End Confessional**

The robot dropped Ezekiel and Sadie in the moon bounce. "We're alive!" Sadie cheered as she hugged her boyfriend. "Huggsies!"

At the beach set, Bridgette and Noah were running as fast as they could. "Can't you run faster?" Bridgette asked.

"Sorry," Noah replied. "But I forgot my 'roids back at the gym."

Unfortunately, the couple was caught by the robot and dropped in the moon bounce. After a few minutes, Geoff, Katie, and Leshawna were also out of the challenge.

* * *

Meanwhile, Izzy, Tyler, Gwen, and Trent were being chased by the robot.

"Everyone, follow me," Trent told the group.

**Confessional**

Gwen: That's what makes Trent such a great boyfriend. He's always thinking of others. It's one of the things I love about him.

**End Confessional**

Trent led Gwen, Tyler, and Izzy into a building. However, once the group ran past the door, they found out it was only a cardboard cutout. "You mean, everything around here is fake?" Trent asked.

**Confessional**

Gwen: That and Trent's exceptional powers of observation.

**End Confessional**

After the robot grabbed the group and dropped them in the moon bounce, Duncan and Cody came out from behind a cardboard car. Duncan laughed. "Losers," he said.

"Glad I wasn't with them," Cody agreed.

That's when the robot grabbed Duncan and dropped him in the moon bounce, leaving Cody as the last contestant in the challenge. The robot then approached him after dealing with Duncan.

"Bring it on, lizard face," Cody said as he cracked his knuckles. The robot then grabbed him.

That's when something weird happened. Cody started to mutter something in a strange language as his body started to glow red.

* * *

In the control room, Chef was trying to pick up Cody. "Come on," Chef muttered. "Come on..."

He was then zapped by electricity.

* * *

Cody was able to escape the robot's grasp when its claw hand melted.

"Congrats for being able to escape getting captured," Chris told Cody. "But you still have to find the trailers."

**Confessional**

Cody: What did I do to avoid getting captured by that robot? *looks a bit nervous* Well...you see, I...um...got lucky? *pause* Dad, if you're watching this, PLEASE don't get upset at me! It was the only way I could escape!

**End Confessional**

* * *

The next day, Cody finally arrived at the trailers, where the moon bounce held the other contestants.

"It took you ten and a half hours to walk three city blocks?" Duncan complained.

"Well, at least I got here," Cody said as he removed the moon bounce plug in order to deflate it.

Chris approached the contestants. "It looks like you all made it," he said. "That was just a warm-up. Good news is your next challenge is a reward. It will be the boys against the girls with the winner getting first pick of the trailers, where you'll be living for the next forty-two days. You will have your choice of trailer A or trailer B."

* * *

At the Craft Services Tent, Chef presented a table full of food.

"Dude," Geoff told Chef. "This chow looks like something out of a commercial."

"This food is fake," Chris explained. "Just props made from foamcore, silicone, sawdust, and wax. You have to find the key in this food, starting...now!"

The contestants searched through the food. However, the challenge was over as soon as it began when Cody found the key by punching a hole inside one of the fake turkeys. "Is this the key you mentioned?" he asked Chris.

"That'd be the one," Chris answered. "That means you win. You get first pick of the trailers."

**Confessional**

Duncan: Did you see that? Cody punched a hole in a fake turkey. How is that possible?

**Next Confessional**

Geoff: Way to find the key, Cody. I used to think he was some weak tech geek, but he's really stronger than he looks.

**Next Confessional**

Noah: Since Bridgette helped me with expressing my feelings to the public, I'll be in here more often than last season. But as for Cody? I'm starting to think he isn't what he says he is. No human being can punch a hole in prop food.

**Next Confessional**

Cody: Something tells me that by the time I get home, I'll get the grounding of a lifetime for using some of my...um..."hidden talents".

**Next Confessional**

Leshawna: You know what Cody has? Guts. Guts full of steel. But guts just the same.

**End Confessional**

* * *

Outside, Cody looked at both trailers. "I choose...the one with the pink awning, since it's closer to the bathrooms."

"That means the girls get the trailer with the orange awning," Chris pointed out.

* * *

That night, the contestants, who were now in their sleepwear, were choosing their bunks.

"I'll take the top," Noah said.

"I call the bottom," Cody said.

"Mine," Trent and Duncan said at the exact same time.

"I'll sleep on the sofa," Ezekiel said.

The girls, on the other hand, were having a hard time choosing.

"There are only six beds," Gwen said. "That means one of us has to sleep on the sofa."

"How are we going to figure that out?" Leshawna asked.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh!" Izzy exclaimed as she took out some sticks. "We'll draw sticks. Longest ones get the top bunks, shortest ones get the bottom bunks, and the shortest of all has to sleep on the sofa."

The girls then drew sticks. Katie, Gwen, and Izzy got the top bunks, while Sierra, Bridgette, and Leshawna got the bottom bunks.

"Looks like I get the couch," Sadie said. "At least it'll give me some elbow room when I'm sleeping."

* * *

Outside the trailers, Chris was outside. "That's a wrap on day one," he whispered to the readers. "How will Cody fair with a lot of suspicious people asking him about his hidden talents? What will tomorrow hold for Gwen and Trent? Who knows what drama is in store for our cast next? Well, I do, but I ain't tellin'. See you next time for another thrilling chapter of Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. Action. McLean out."


	2. Alien Resurreggtion

At the Craft Services Tent, the contestants were eating pancakes for breakfast. And like in the previous season, Ezekiel was happily eating all the leftovers.

"I love being back on this season, eh," he said between mouthfuls. "I get to eat what you guys don't finish."

"Forgot how hungry I got last year eating on Chris' wrecked schedule," Duncan said as he shoved his plate over to Ezekiel.

"No kidding," Gwen replied. "But at least my closest friends also made it so I can have a conversation while ignoring the taste."

**Confessional**

Duncan: Ever since Courtney and Harold weren't qualified, I've been feeling awfully lonely. I have DJ and Geoff to hang with, but they're not like the CIT gal and nice geek I'm close with. And I know you're wondering how I became tight friends with them. Well, I defended Harold when Geoff and DJ strung his underwear up a flagpole on his first day at Playa Des Losers, and I cheered up Courtney when she came to the resort crying a river after Chris humiliated her. So guys, if you're watching this, you have no idea how much I miss you two.

**End Confessional**

"You can have my toast," Trent told Gwen.

"Thanks," Gwen replied as Trent put his toast on her plate.

"Do I have to remind you two lovebirds that we're all enemies in this game?" Duncan asked.

"Except for me and Gwen," Trent told Duncan. "I'll always support her no matter what."

"My thoughts exactly, babe," Gwen told her boyfriend.

"I'll remind you two of that when the money's being divided up," Duncan retorted.

"You're just saying that because you're girlfriend isn't here," Noah said, referring to Courtney.

Duncan angrily grabbed Noah by the throat. "Courtney's NOT my girlfriend," he retorted. "She's a friend who happens to be a girl."

"That still says 'girlfriend'," Noah responded.

"Stop it!" Bridgette said as she pried Noah away from Duncan. "I know you two still hate each other, but can't we get along?"

"Like I'll ever get along with the guy who got you eliminated," Noah told Bridgette.

**Confessional**

Noah: Yeah, I still think about that dare. "Drink dolphin's blood from a large swimming pool" was what made Bridgette leave the game. I'm not going to forgive Duncan for doing that to my girlfriend.

**End Confessional**

"No breakfast for me," Cody told Chef. "I'll just have some of my pastries instead."

Everyone else gasped. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" Cody asked.

**Confessional**

Cody: My body hasn't been feeling well ever since I was forced to eat Chef's food last season, so my dad wanted me to go back to my "diet" of only special pastries. They're sour with a bit of spicy. I hope no one starts to get suspicious.

**End Confessional**

"Welcome to day two of Total Drama Action," Chris said. "Today's challenge is based on the alien movie Aliens vs. Predators. In that movie, the aliens wanted to take over the world and start making lots of babies, the humans fought back, and the military lost hope. So for today's challenge, you have to find an alien egg and return to home base before mother alien, played by Chef, finds you. The two winners will be able to pick the teams this season. And because I don't want to be the reason any couples will break up by the fifth episode, I'm allowing couples to compete as a team. That means if a couple returns with two eggs, you have to wait for another person to arrive so one of the people in the couple can give an egg to him or her."

"That doesn't make any sense," Noah replied. "And what do you mean by 'fifth episode'?"

"This challenge is responsible for Trent and Gwen's breakup in the original version of TDA," Chris explained. "And Stinkfly3's a HUGE Trent and Gwen fan, so she doesn't want them to breakup AT ALL."

"'Original version'?" Cody asked.

"This is an alternate universe," Chris explained. "Which Stinkfly3 created as a result of Gwen's 'unfair' eliminations, Ezekiel turning into a Gollum-like creature, Cody getting tricked by Heather and Alejandro into not getting in the final two, Gwen hooking up with Duncan instead of Trent, Courtney becoming what a lot of fans are calling 'The New Izzy', Heather winning the third season, an incident involving Noah and Cody that started a lot of crazy rumors that I can't describe, me apparently 'playing favorites' with Owen, and the elimination orders that Stinkfly3 wasn't too happy with. She got the idea to create her own universe after reading someone named Gabby's version of TDI."

"I hook up with THIS person?" Gwen and Duncan asked in unison, pointing to each other in disgust.

"I'd rather not find out what the incident is," Noah said.

"What's a 'Gollum', eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"I wonder what Courtney's like as the new me," Izzy said.

"You don't want to find out," Chris replied.

**Confessional**

Chris: If you're wondering why Stinkfly3 wasn't happy with the elimination orders, please ask her about them in your review for this chapter. She will then send you a private message explaining why she didn't like how some of the contestants were eliminated.

**End Confessional**

"Sorry losers," Duncan said. "But no one knows alien movies the way I do."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Monsters vs. Aliens doesn't count as an alien movie," she told Duncan, resulting in snickers from the other contestants.

"What about A Strange Badger Named Miracle?" Trent asked. "That's my favorite alien movie."

"Me too," Gwen replied. "I've seen it every night on Halloween."

**Confessional**

Gwen: I love the scene in A Strange Badger Named Miracle when she trapped the evil preying mantis-like aliens into cards with the help of her human friend, Jenny Newton. I even have a replica the exact card that contains Laarina, the aliens' leader.

**End Confessional**

"I liked the part when Miracle freed the president from the aliens' hypnotic trance by chirping a song in her language," Trent said.

"That was a great scene," Gwen agreed, then she did a perfect imitation of the song from the movie.

"I can't believe you actually like A Strange Badger Named Miracle," Duncan told the couple. "But what happened if she battled Susan, the forty-nine foot and eleven inch tall woman?"

"That wouldn't happen," Gwen explained. "Miracle would consider Susan a friend."

"Since the only living things the badger-like alien battles are her rival aliens, the Preyers of Mantis-Alpha 2," Trent finished.

"Here are your GPS devices," Chris said, continuing to explain the challenge. "Complete with maps of the film lot. Find the alien eggs, but be careful, 'cause today, you're all on Chef's menu."

* * *

Over at a sci-fi set, the contestants start the challenge.

"Hey, follow me!" Izzy said. "I know aliens. I've been abducted loans of times. There's a tracking device in my neck."

"Does it hurt?" Gwen asked.

"Only when I hiccup," Izzy replied, then she hiccupped, causing her to receive a minor shock.

Leshawna shuddered. "Can you feel that?" she asked. "It's like there's something in there cold as ice with no soul."

Noah tapped his GPS device, annoyed with the results he was getting. "How come we're the only dots on the screen?" he asked. "Where's Chef?"

"He probably hasn't arrived yet," Cody guessed.

That's when loud sucking sounds were heard. "What IS that?" Trent asked.

"Chris!" Leshawna exclaimed. "Is that you?"

"Must be Chef," Duncan guessed. "You wanna run, or you wanna kick some alien butt?"

"I'd rather be a chicken than risk my life," Gwen responded.

"Well, someone has to go first," Noah said.

"I'll do it," Sierra volunteered.

However, when Sierra walked around the corner, she saw...Ezekiel and Sadie. She was moving two small suction cups on the wall in a walking motion while he used a microphone to amplify the sound. They were both trying to fight back laughs.

"It's just Sadzekiel," Sierra told the other contestants, who then joined her. The two pranksters realized they were caught.

"Oh, nice," Duncan said. "That wasn't funny."

Ezekiel and Sadie then burst into laughter. "B-B-But it was, eh!" Ezekiel said.

"Enough messing around," Gwen said. "We've got alien eggs to capture."

**Confessional**

Gwen: I wasn't worried about Chef alien costume or not. I know exactly what I'm doing.

**End Confessional**

The GPS started to beep wildly. "Good thing we're all lined up in a row," Gwen said.

"Yeah," Trent agreed. "Ready for Chef to pick us off one at a time."

"We've really got to work on our strategizing," Gwen decided.

The alarm then went off. "Let's get out of here!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Where do we go?" Geoff asked.

"North is nice, east is least, west is best," Katie recited. Then she, Izzy, Leshawna, and Geoff ran off.

"Map says the boiler room's east of here," Gwen said.

"In A Strange Badger Named Miracle, the eggs were in the boiler room," Trent recalled.

"Where do you think you're going?" Duncan asked Sadie and Ezekiel.

"With you, silly," Sadie answered.

"Sorry," Duncan said. "But you two pranksters are on your own."

When Gwen, Trent, Duncan, and Tyler headed to the boiler room, while Bridgette, Cody, Sierra, and Noah went off in a different direction, Sadie screamed as she clinged to her boyfriend.

* * *

"Come on, guys," Bridgette said. "We need to back each other up in case Chef sees us."

"Great strategy," Cody responded.

"One of the many things I love about you," Noah told Bridgette.

Then a loud thud was heard. "Did anyone else here that?" Sierra asked.

"Say hello to eternity," Chef said, then he hit Noah. He was about to hit Sierra, but Cody selflessly jumped out, only to get hit by a paintball that was intended for his girlfriend.

"Cody," Sierra said. "You...saved my butt. Thank you!"

"Anything for you," Cody replied.

"I'm not getting my butt kicked this early in the challenge," Bridgette told Chef.

"Don't worry, Bridgette," Sierra said. "If I can handle a baboon army, I can handle Chef in an alien costume."

After a fierce paintball gun battle between Chef and Sierra, she was eventually hit. As for Ezekiel and Sadie, she was still freaking out.

"I once knew love like that," Chef said as he approached the two. Sadie shrieked as Chef hit her and Ezekiel.

* * *

While Bridgette was hit by Chef, Katie was checking her GPS device.

"Um...how did we get here?" Katie asked the others who were in her group.

"We wouldn't be lost if we knew," Geoff replied.

The metal door was suddenly closed. "Um, I hate to be the bearer of big bad alien news," Leshawna said. "But I think this may be a trap."

Sure enough, the whole group was covered in slime.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gwen, Trent, Duncan, and Tyler arrived in the boiler room. "Wow, these eggs look so real," Trent commented.

"Alright, we won!" Tyler cheered.

"Not so fast," Duncan said. "We still have to get the eggs back to home base."

When the group managed to retrieve four eggs (one for each of them), Chef came in. It wasn't long before Duncan was the first one hit as the other ran off with Chef following them.

* * *

Tyler, Gwen, and Trent managed to make it outside. Unfortunately, Chris dropped a paint bomb on them with the help of his helicopter. Trent was hit. "Are you okay?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Trent told his girlfriend. "At least we'll be on the same team."

"We will if our alien eggs weren't destroyed," Gwen realized.

"There's one," Trent realized. "I'll go get it."

Gwen checked her pocket. "What happened to my lucky card?"

Trent then noticed the card was about to fall into a grate. He then got it instead of the egg. However, the egg fell off a piece of wood it was on, which made it break.

**Confessional**

Gwen: I know this is gonna sound really girly, but I was seriously touched when Trent chose my lucky card over the egg. Most guys would have gone for the win.

**End Confessional**

"Sorry about losing the egg," Trent said as he gave Gwen back her card.

"Thanks for saving my lucky card," Gwen said. "You really are a great boyfriend."

"You three gave it a valiant effort," Chris said as he parachuted to the ground. "But you're still losers."

"Not so fast," Tyler said as he picked up two nearby eggs and gave one to Gwen. "Looks like me and Gwen are still in this challenge."

* * *

When Gwen and Tyler arrived at the trailers (with the other contestants waiting for them), Chris approached them. "We have our two winners!" he announced. "Our only two winners. The rest of you really stink. Since Tyler and Gwen are the winners, and they're NOT a couple, they'll now be able to pick their teams after we vote off two castmates."

"Why two?" Noah asked.

"Have to make the teams have the same amount of competitors," Chris explained.

* * *

At a large stage, the contestants sat on wooden benches as Chris entered. "It's time to cast your votes," he explained. "Under your seats, you'll find your electronic voting devices. Just press the button of the person you want voted off. Oh, and NO peaking."

Noah whistled nonchalantly as he glanced over Cody's shoulder, who glared in response. When everyone placed in their votes, Chef gave Chris an index card.

"The Gilded Chris means you're safe," Chris explained. "Unlike the previous season, I won't read the voting results when it's time to send someone home. So, the ones who are safe are Gwen, Tyler, Noah, Duncan, Izzy, Katie, Geoff, Sierra, Cody, Trent, and Bridgette."

The bottom three were Sadie, Ezekiel, and Leshawna. "I will now do a recap of each of your actions during today's challenge," Chris said. "Sadie, a lot of people weren't amused with your prank. Ezekiel, you helped Sadie with her prank by using a microphone to amplify the sounds. Leshawna, you were with the group that was covered in slime. So the last Gilded Chris for tonight goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Leshawna."

"WOO-HOO!" Leshawna cheered.

"I thought everyone liked us," Sadie said.

"I still like you," Katie said.

**Confessional**

Duncan: I know exactly who's gonna get it this week. Mr. and Mrs. Pranksters.

**Next Confessional**

Sierra: Three words, Sadie and Ezekiel.

**Next Confessional**

Tyler: At least they'll have each other.

**End Confessional**

"Any final words?" Chris asked.

"Sorry for pranking you, eh," Ezekiel told the others as he and Sadie approached the Lame-O-Sine.

"Me too," Sadie agreed. "And good luck in the game, Katie!"

When the two got in, Chef closed the door and the Lame-O-Sine drove off.

"Who will Gwen and Tyler pick for their teams?" Chris asked the readers. "Will Izzy make it further than last season? And what the heck is Cody hiding from everyone else? Tune in next time for another exciting chapter of Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. ACTION!"


	3. Riot On Set

One night, the contestants were sleeping peacefully. Tyler was jogging in his sleep, Cody looked terrified as he muttered feared begs, Duncan had his left hand in a 'rock on' position, Geoff was sleeping with headphones in his ears, Noah was hugging a pillow as he kissed it, Trent muttered something as he smiled, Sierra had her back in an arch like a cat, Gwen was laying on her back, Bridgette kept on tapping her foot on the wall, Izzy was growling in her sleep as she slashed midair, Leshawna was gently hitting the mattress with her fist, and Katie giggled at what was apparently a funny dream she was having.

HONK!

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO DESTROY LOS ANGELES!" Cody exclaimed as he woke up, sweating like crazy.

"This is your 4am wake-up call!" Chris said from outside. "All cast must be outside right now!"

* * *

After a few minutes, the contestants groggily walked out of their trailers...except for Cody, who was still sweating.

"I can't believe I'm doing another season of this show," Leshawna complained.

"Are you okay, bro?" Noah asked Cody.

"Just a REALLY bad nightmare," Cody replied.

"I heard you saying something about you destroying Los Angeles," Duncan recalled.

"I was talking about a replica of the city," Cody responded. "I was helping my dad build it."

**Confessional**

Cody: I've been having some bizarre dreams lately, which include my dad getting upset at me. I hope he isn't like that in real life.

**End Confessional**

* * *

When the contestants were done eating breakfast (which made them regret voting off Ezekiel), Chris explained what was going to happen. "You're on a film set now," he said. "Today you're going to get schooled on how tough on-set production can be. But for now, it's time for Tyler and Gwen to pick their teammates. They're going to choose schoolyard-style. Gwen, you go first."

"Trent," Gwen said. "I promised him we would be on the same team."

"Why am I not surprised?" Duncan asked as he rolled his eyes.

"I choose Katie," Tyler said. "Because she reminds me of Lindsay."

"Because I like a good bond among teammates," Gwen said. "I choose Leshawna."

"I choose Geoff," Tyler said. "He puts the fun in parties every day."

"Duncan," Gwen said. "I think I can fix the reputation of the guy who fell asleep on the toilet and cost his team the whole challenge."

**Confessional**

Duncan: She just HAD to mention that. It's bad enough that it's the only thing everyone knows about me.

**End Confessional**

"Izzy," Tyler said. "For her fun-loving personality and strength in challenges."

"I choose Bridgette," Gwen said. "She and Leshawna are my two great friends."

"I choose Cody," Tyler said. "Duncan's my friend, but him pranking Cody is cruel and unnecessary."

"Sorry that we have to be on different teams, Noah," Cody said, knowing Gwen would choose Noah since he was the last guy left.

"It's okay, bro," Noah responded as the two friends bumped fists. "See you at the merge."

"I guess Sierra's on my team," Tyler said.

"YES!" Sierra cheered. "I'm on the same team Cody's on!"

"Gwen, your team's The Screaming Gaffers," Chris said. "Tyler, yours is The Killer Grips. Now that the teams have been selected, let's begin the challenge. For the first part, each team has to set up a film set. But as location manager, I want your sets to be on the very top of this very tall hill. And...go!"

* * *

The teams brought up various parts of a film set. Gwen tripped, but Trent caught her before she fell.

"How about we organize relay style and pass the equipment up?" Bridgette suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," Leshawna said.

As The Screaming Gaffers put their plan into action, The Killer Grips were rushing back and forth. Soon, all that was left were the trailers.

"How the heck are we going to get these trailers all the way up the hill?" Tyler asked.

"I have an idea," Katie said. "Why don't we let Cody do it? I mean, he DID punch a hole into a fake turkey."

Cody easily picked up the trailer with only one hand. "This is actually very light," he said. "Did Chris empty them out before the challenge?"

"No...I didn't," Chris responded with his eyes wide open in shock. "Not even the interns could lift them."

As Cody happily carried the trailer up the hill, The Screaming Gaffers worked together to carry their trailer. However, Cody made it up the hill first.

**Confessional**

Izzy: I haven't seen Cody like this before. He's practically the strongest person on the team. How did he do that?

**Next Confessional**

Cody: All I did was distribute my weight so carrying the trailer would be easier.

**End Confessional**

* * *

"For the second part of the challenge, you need to make a movie based on The Godfather," Chris told both teams when the sets were assembled. "For The Killer Grips, your movie's about an elderly lady considering her long life. For The Screaming Gaffers, your movie's about a thug who tries to go straight and resist the lure of the street. You each have to choose one of your own to be in the movie. Whoever can make Chef cry wins the challenge."

"So, we need an old lady," Tyler said. "Any volunteers?"

"I'll do it!" Sierra volunteered. "I'm great at memorizing lines."

"It's true," Cody explained. "She aced every test in English class just because she remembered the stories."

"Think you can play the gangster?" Gwen asked Duncan.

"Don't type-cast me," Duncan retorted. "I don't even know if I can act."

"I'll do it," Noah volunteered. "I was in Shakespeare camp a few years ago."

* * *

With the cast decided, the teams set up the scenery.

"You look amazing," Katie told Sierra as she did her make-up.

"Thanks," Sierra replied. "But the lighting's a bit off."

"Hey, don't push it!" Izzy responded. "At least you're not moving."

"I can't," Sierra explained. "I can't feel my legs."

Cody was making some adjustments with the sound frequency. "Can you say that last line again?" he asked Sierra.

Sierra grabbed the microphone. "I said, I can't feel my legs!" she repeated, louder than before.

* * *

Noah browsed through the script. "Chris calls this a script?" he asked. "This doesn't even look right."

"Oh, quit complaining, geek," Duncan told Noah. "Just say your lines and look pretty."

"Do I look like a girl to you, toilet boy?" Noah angrily responded.

"Don't listen to Duncan," Bridgette told Noah. "You're not pretty. You look hot, sexy, and adorably cute."

"That's better," Noah said as he grinned at his girlfriend.

* * *

The two teams got their actors set up within a half an hour. It was then time for Noah and Sierra to get into their costumes.

"Wow, Katie," Sierra said as she checked her reflection. "This maroon bonnet with matching 1800's-era dress and high heels looks great on me."

"Maroon is totally your color," Katie replied. "It brings out the hazel in your eyes."

**Confessional**

Katie: I love sewing. I even made all of my outfits from scratch. I also did Sadie's as well.

**End Confessional**

As for Noah, his costume was an exact replica of Duncan's t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

"Oh, that's really funny," Duncan told Noah.

Noah chuckled. "Well, you didn't want to do the role," he responded.

"Think you can do this, string bean?" Leshawna asked.

"I think so," Noah answered. "But I noticed there was something wrong with this script, so I improvised some lines."

* * *

The challenge began. Noah was up first. "When I was a young school lad in Poland," he said. "Casually laying in the grassy fields with my love in the summer sun, those were my happiest days."

"Did you check the envelopes before you labeled them?" Chris asked Chef.

"I thought YOU checked them," Chef said.

Sierra was next. "Now you listen," she said. "And you listen good. If your fighter doesn't go down in the first round, you'll be sleeping with the fishes! And I MEAN sleeping!"

"Psst, Sierra!" Tyler whispered. "That last line isn't in the script."

"It's called a mental block!" Sierra whispered back. "Don't YOU get them when you have to recite lines?"

Tyler angrily slapped his forehead as he groaned. Noah was up next.

"I lived a good, long life," Noah said as he slammed a prop folder closed. "I loved, I lived, but what I miss most of all is my beloved angel: Clarissa." He finished his scene by sadly looking at the sky with his hand on his heart, a lone tear streaming down his face. "Oh, why didn't god take me instead of you?" he concluded, speaking in a quiet voice.

That was enough for Chef to break down. Bridgette happily clapped silently.

"Cut!" Chris exclaimed as he fought back tears. "Okay, enough. It's too much for Chef to take. Noah clearly wins for best performance. The Screaming Gaffers win!"

"No fair!" Sierra complained. "I was cheated out of a win! I demand a rematch!"

* * *

After Noah and Sierra changed out of their costumes, The Screaming Gaffers had a mini party celebrating Noah's victory. The Killer Grips watched them from nearby.

"It's okay," Cody told Sierra. "You did well."

"I can't believe I was up against a Shakespearean actor," Sierra said, still upset over her loss. "That's cheating."

"Noah told me Duncan refused to do the part," Cody explained. "So he filled in."

"At least that explains why Noah was dressed like Duncan during the challenge," Sierra replied.

* * *

At the large stage, The Killer Grips sat on the wooden benches as Chris entered. "It's time to cast your votes," he explained. "Using your electronic voting devices, press the button of the person you want voted off."

When everyone placed in their votes, Chef gave Chris an index card. "If you get a Gilded Chris, you're still in the game," he said. "The ones who are safe are Tyler, Cody, Izzy, and Geoff."

The bottom two were Katie and Sierra. "I will now do a recap of each of your actions during today's challenge," Chris said. "Katie, you did a lot today, from helping your team win the first part to designing Sierra's costume. Sierra, you were the old lady, which should have been better if you memorized your lines. So the last Gilded Chris for tonight goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Katie."

Sierra annoyingly approached the Lame-O-Sine. "I was robbed in that challenge!" she hollered. "And Chris, the next time you do another acting challenge, make sure there's a rule that says Shakespearean actors aren't allowed to compete!"

When Sierra got in, Chef closed the door and the Lame-O-Sine drove off.


	4. Beach Blanket Bogus

The remaining eleven contestants were eating their breakfast, STILL missing Ezekiel. Duncan groaned as he ate a piece of bacon.

"Still missing Courtney and Harold?" Geoff asked.

Duncan nodded. "I bet McGrady can cook a nice breakfast for all of us," he said, calling Harold by his last name. "He can even make dirt taste like chocolate pudding."

Duncan wasn't the only one who was missing his friends. Cody sadly took a bite out of one of his pastries.

"Sorry about your girlfriend's elimination," Noah told Cody, referring to Sierra.

"It's okay," Cody replied. "I'll try my best in this game for her. She would have wanted me to do that."

**Confessional**

Noah: Cody's been acting stranger than usual lately. He refuses to eat nothing but his "diet food," he's incredibly strong, and he wakes up every morning saying some random loud outburst sweating like a pig. But when I try to talk to him about it, he shrugs it off like it's nothing. I'm sure I can handle anything he's going through.

**Next Confessional**

Cody: *writes a list in his notepad* I've been slaking my usual family traditions ever since the first season, so my dad wants me to make sure I didn't forget about my extended family. The first thing is to prepare a birthday cake for my oldest aunt's birthday, which is going to be in a few months. At least I'll remember it like every year.

**End Confessional**

Trent sprinkled some salt on his scrambled eggs, only for the top to come off. That made Duncan burst into laughter.

"Sorry about the morning asSALT," Duncan told Trent.

Gwen angrily slapped Duncan, not amused with the joke. "Third grade called," she said. "You're due back in class."

"Real mature," Trent told Duncan. "How am I supposed to enjoy scrambled eggs if there's more salt than food?"

Gwen gave half of her scrambled eggs to Trent. "This should be enough to make sure your food doesn't taste salty."

Bridgette, noticing that scene, cleared her throat as she glanced at Noah. "Isn't that sweet, Noah?" she asked. "Maybe you can give me some of your scrambled eggs. Mine wasn't enough to fill me."

"And leave me with less than I originally planned to eat?" Noah asked. "No way."

Chris arrived with a whistle. "Hang on to your coconuts," he said. "We're going back to the beach!"

"YES!" Cody cheered. "That's just what I need to re...lax from the hard work."

"Ever seen that 1950's surfer movie Beach Party?" Chris asked. "Where the kids get up to neat-o fun before the big bonfire twist-a-thon and the bully kicks the sand castle in the nerdy guy's face?"

Tyler shrugged, Leshawna raised an eyebrow, Noah slowly shook his head in confusion, Bridgette mouthed 'What?', and Trent and Gwen had blank stares on their faces.

"Uh...no, grandpa," Duncan told Chris. "We haven't."

"Well, get ready to recreate one, junior," Chris said. "Two reward challenges, followed by a tie-breaker if necessary. So, grab your swimsuits."

* * *

Soon, the contestants were in their swimwear, which was for the rest of the episode, in a freezing set. Bridgette wasn't in her usual wetsuit. Instead, she was wearing a lilac bikini that exposed her curved body, as well as a small peace sign-shaped tattoo on the right side of her lower hips.

"Why's it so cold in here?" Katie asked.

"As some of you can see," Chris said. "We're actually in the shooting studio."

"And the ACs cranked because...?" Duncan asked.

"All the cameras and lighting get hot quickly," Chris explained. "So for your first challenge, whoever stays on the surfboard the longest wins. Who's going first?"

"Cody aren't you cold?" Noah asked.

Cody smiled as he drank some iced lemonade. "Nope," he told Noah. "I learned how to deal with cold climates even since I was younger."

"The reward's going to be a big one," Chris said. "Well worth the effort."

"Fine, I'll go first," Noah told Chris as he stepped forward.

Noah got on the surfboard with ease. "Bring it on, Chris," he said.

"Did I forget to mention this water tank contains sharks?" Chris asked.

**Confessional**

Noah: Does Chris even remember about my allergy to seafood?

**End Confessional**

It wasn't long before Noah quickly got off the surfboard, not wanting to start an allergic reaction. Bridgette was a bit embarrassed by that moment.

"I heard Geoff's still single," Duncan told Bridgette. "If you want, you can trade that geek boyfriend you have for the party dude."

Geoff, however, looked worried.

**Confessional**

Geoff: What's Duncan thinking? The last time I came in contact with Bridgette, Noah beat me up. All I did was shoot her with a paintball gun. But I'm NEVER going near her at all. And I mean NEVER.

**End Confessional**

Duncan realized what he just said. "Oh, right," he said. "The paintball incident. Must have slipped my mind."

The contestants each went up one by one. Soon, it was Katie's turn. She did well...until Chris blew a giant fan at her. After Duncan's swim trunks accidentally fell off, Cody was next. The only strange thing that happened was the water mysteriously evaporating as soon as Cody got on the surfboard.

"Well, looks like the sharks are out," Chris said. "Gwen, you're next."

"No sharks equals no problem," Gwen said as she got on the surfboard.

It wasn't long before Trent was the last one to go. Surprisingly, he survived anything that Chris did to him.

"And with that," Chris said. "Trent secures victory for The Screaming Gaffers!"

Gwen happily ran over to Trent and gave him a congratulatory hug. Bridgette nudged her elbow at Noah's arm.

"Isn't that sweet?" Bridgette asked Noah. "Gwen hugged Trent as a reward for winning the challenge for their team."

"I don't think exchanging body heat can help warm us up," Noah replied, misinterpreting Bridgette's statement.

* * *

Outside the film lot, the contestants were waiting for a bus.

"Are we REALLY going to the beach this time?" Leshawna asked.

HONK! HONK!

"Does that answer your question?" Chris asked Leshawna.

**Confessional**

Noah: Chris actually told us the truth for once? *scoffs as he rolls his eyes* What's next? Being treated with actual respect?

**End Confessional**

"This bus will take us to the local boat rentals," Chris explained. "Where one is already there for us to use."

* * *

It wasn't long before the contestants arrived at their destination. "Yes, campers," Chris said. "We're actually back on your old stomping grounds: Total. Drama. ISLAND! Please take a moment to reminisce about the great times you had here."

Trent and Gwen held hands as they looked at each other, remembering when they became a couple. Noah, however, burst into laughter.

"'Great times'?" he asked between laughs. "More like 'crummy times'!"

That made Bridgette look a bit heartbroken.

"Fine," Chris said. "We'll skip the good memories montage. Screaming Gaffers, you've got a thirty-minute head start on the sandcastle-building contest. Make like prop masters, guys, and give me something awesome."

The Screaming Gaffers started their sandcastle. "I wish Harold was here," Duncan said. "He's a bit of a Gehry buff."

"As if someone with Frank Gehry's talent can help us," Noah responded. "And the only thing I'm thinking about right now is what's wrong with Bridgette. She's been acting odd all day, showing me Trent and Gwen's love moments and tell me about them."

* * *

When the thirty minutes were over, The Killer Grips started to build their sandcastle.

"I heard about your problems with Bridgette," Cody told Noah. "I can help you with that."

"How?" Noah asked.

"Well, first I secretly dismantled the rental boat's engine," Cody answered. "Now all you have to do is ask Bridgette out on a date."

"And what good will that do?" Noah asked.

"Bridgette wishes her relationship with you is just as romantic as Trent and Gwen's," Cody explained. "Treat her to a moonlit walk on the beach. I'm sure she'll like it."

Soon, both teams were done with their sandcastles. The Killer Grips built a replica of Yankees Stadium, while The Screaming Gaffers built what look like a medieval castle. Chris looked at both sandcastles.

"We have a winner!" he announced. "The Killer Grips! Which means we need a tiebreaker. Gather some wood for a fire of the bon variety."

* * *

At the woods, Trent approached Gwen. "Gwen, hey," he said. "I feel like it's been ages since we had any quality time together."

Gwen noticed Trent was carrying nine sticks. "Thinking about your grandfather?" she asked.

Trent shrugged. "This challenge reminds me of him," he explained.

"It's okay," Gwen replied. "You told me how devastated you were when he died."

The two then embraced in a hug before continuing the task.

* * *

That night, the bonfire was set up. "It's now time for the tiebreaking challenge," Chris announced. "A 'Watusi-Twist-Mashed Potato-Dorky-Old School' dance-off! Teams, choose your best dancer."

"You've got to pick me," Leshawna told her teammates. "I'm the dancin' queen back home."

"How about Cody?" Katie suggested. "He might surprise us with a dance move or two."

"Okay, I'll do it," Cody said. "I even know some special winning dance-off moves that helped me in family reunions back home."

With the two selected, Chris turned on a boombox, which played the song Pump It by The Black Eye Peas.

"Prepare for a world of pain!" Leshawna told Cody.

"Bring it on," Cody replied as he cracked his knuckles.

Leshawna was up first. She danced so well, Cody was too shocked to even start.

**Confessional**

Trent: No wonder Leshawna's known as the dancing queen.

**Next Confessional**

Bridgette: I didn't know she could dance like that. Those were some amazing moves she has.

**Next Confessional**

Noah: I've seen better dances on Dancing With The Stars. But yeah, I guess Leshawna's a good dancer.

**End Confessional**

Cody then started his dance performance...which was VERY confusing-looking. He was flapping his wings like a chicken as he hopped on one foot (and occasionally switching feet), all while hooting like an owl.

**Confessional**

Cody: So maybe The Dance of The Hooting Owl isn't well-known after all. But I still think it's a trophy-winning dance.

**End Confessional**

"Okay, that's enough!" Chris said. When both contestants stopped dancing, the host approached Cody. "That's not dancing!" Chris said.

"Uh...it's a modern dance," Cody tried to explain.

"Yeah, well it stunk," Duncan commented.

"Since Cody's bad chicken impression isn't a dance," Chris announced. "Leshawna and The Screaming Gaffers are the winners! And they win the greatest beach party ever pitched!"

Noah looked over at Cody, who gave him a thumbs up.

"Now if The Killer Grips could follow me to the rental boat-" Chris started to say, then Chef came over and gave him a note. "Which is broken," Chris continued. "Which means we all have to stay here overnight."

* * *

During the beach party, Noah had fun dancing with Bridgette as the other Screaming Gaffers watched them.

"You're a really good dancer," Bridgette told Noah.

"Thanks," Noah replied. "Do you want to go on a date with me after this? I was thinking a moonlit walk on the beach since we're stuck here for tonight."

"That sounds great," Bridgette said. "I'll be there."

* * *

**Confessional**

Cody: I feel bad about losing the challenge. Now a lot of people are going to think I'm some crazy guy all because of my dancing moves. *glances at his right wrist* I hope no one finds out about who I really am. It'll change how my friends see me, especially Sierra. She probably wouldn't want to date some freak who can do strange things. Hopefully.

**End Confessional**

Chris finished watching that confessional in his control room. "What secret is Cody hiding from his friends?" he asked the readers. "And how will they react when they find out what it is? For the answers to these questions and more, tune in next time to see what will happen in the next chapter of Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. ACTION!"


	5. 3:10 to Crazytown

It was a VERY hot day on the set. The contestants were trying to stay cool using any means necessary...except Cody, who was already in his swimwear for the rest of the episode.

"Oh, come on guys," Cody told his teammates. "It's a warm sunny day. I've never felt this great in my whole life."

"How can you be okay?" Leshawna asked. "It feels like a desert out here!"

"I know," Gwen agreed. "I could really go for some water right now."

Trent gave her a water bottle. "You need this for your strength in today's challenge."

"Thanks," Gwen replied.

Bridgette gasped in shock. "NOAH!" she hollered. "Are you okay?"

Noah let out a moan. He was soaking wet from his own sweat, being unable to say a word.

"He was never a summer person to begin with," Cody told Bridgette. "Poor guy can't deal with humid environments."

BANG!

That was Chris, who was holding a gun that was loaded with blanks. "This week's challenge is based on the western movie Wild Wild West," he explained. "Meet me at the set in...what's wrong with Noah?"

"Heat exhaustion," Bridgette explained.

"Can't risk a lawsuit for weather conditions," Chris said. "Noah, you have to sit out for all of the challenges."

Noah moaned in response, which sounded like a request for water.

"The first challenge will begin as soon as I take Noah to a spa that contains an AC," Chris told the other contestants. "He'll be back by tonight fully recovered."

* * *

When the remaining contestants arrived, Chris began the challenge. "In Wild Wild West," he explained. "There were heroes, outlaws, horses, and pretty dames. The heroes defeated the outlaws, then ride off into the sunset on the horses. The pretty dames hung out at the saloon during the bar brawl. For the first challenge, each of you have to get on this horse."

"You call this a challenge?" Duncan asked.

"Not so fast," Chris said. "You're going to have to get on the horse from a hundred-foot diving board. Since The Screaming Gaffers won last week, they get to go first."

Gwen was up first. Her teammates were cheering her on, mainly Trent. "Best of luck, Gwen!" he cheered.

Taking a deep breath, Gwen jumped off the platform and landed on the horse...in a painful split. She fell off the horse with a thud. Trent helped her get back on her feet, making sure he didn't pull her up by her left arm.

The contestants jumped off one by one. Tyler was hit by electrical wires (Chris: *reads from a sheet of paper* "We here at Total Drama Action care about the health and welfare of our competitors. Furthermore, no animals were hurt in the making of this show."), Geoff got on the horse, the same thing happened to Duncan, Cody was off-target, Trent made it, and finally, Izzy and Katie made it as well.

"The Screaming Gaffers and The Killer Grips are now tied at three each," Chris said. "Bridgette and Leshawna, who wants to take one for the Gaffers?"

"Surfers first?" Leshawna told Bridgette, who shook her head in fear.

"Sorry," Bridgette told Chris. "But we can't do it."

"Looks like the teams are still tied," Chris announced. "Time for the tiebreaker."

* * *

Over at a desert, the next challenge began. "The hallmark of Wild Wild West was the quick-draw cowboy showdown," Chris explained. "The team captains will pick their fastest teammate to compete in the showdown."

"I choose Cody," Tyler said. "He's very agile."

"Piece of cake," Cody said as he spun two water guns he was holding. However, when he tried to squirt water...nothing came out but steam.

"Cody!" Chris whined as he stamped his foot on the ground like a toddler. "We needed that water for the quick-draw cowboy showdown!"

"It's not my fault," Cody tried to explain. "The heat must have evaporated the water."

"Okay, new challenge!" Chris decided.

* * *

The contestants were inside a large pig pen. "The final challenge of the day will be calf-roping," Chris explained. "Grips are the cowpeople, Gaffers are the cattle. The cowpeople rope the cattle, they win. The cattle dodge the cowpeople, they win. Grips get to wear tan cowpeople hat, Gaffers get to wear cow-printed cowpeople hats. And...go!"

When the contestants put on their hats, they started the challenge. Geoff missed Bridgette, but Izzy caught her instead. Geoff then caught Trent. However, the remaining cattle found some extra rope, so they used it to catch The Killer Grips.

"Well, what do we have here?" Chris asked. "The cattle have roped the cowpeople. A bit unexpected, but what the heck? The Screaming Gaffers win! Killer Grips, you're all losers. And you know what happens to losers? They get branded. So who wants to take the heat?"

"Got anything in a 'G'?" Tyler asked. "As in 'Grips'?"

* * *

After the challenge, the contestants were each taking a shower in the washrooms. However, there were giggles coming from one shower stall, with two pairs of feet seen from below the curtain. That was none other than Trent and Gwen.

"You're taking a shower in the same stall?" Duncan asked the couple from outside the stall. "You two sure are taking this relationship thing awfully fast."

* * *

At the large stage, The Killer Grips sat on the wooden benches as Chris entered. "It's time to cast your votes," he explained. "Using your electronic voting devices, press the button of the person you want voted off."

When everyone placed in their votes, Chef gave Chris an index card. "If you get a Gilded Chris, you're still in the game," he said. "The ones who are safe are Katie, Izzy, and Geoff."

The bottom two were Cody and Tyler. "I will now do a recap of each of your actions during today's challenge," Chris said. "Cody, you're the reason we couldn't do the quick-draw cowboy showdown for some unknown reason. You were also one of the Grips who missed the horse. Tyler, you chose Cody to be in the quick-draw cowboy showdown. And you also missed the horse. So the last Gilded Chris for tonight goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Cody."

"Finally!" Tyler exclaimed as he approached the Lame-O-Sine. "I knew I was going home eventually. Katie, I'm letting you be our new team captain. With your leadership, The Killer Grips are sure to get a win."

When Tyler got in, Chef closed the door and the Lame-O-Sine drove off.

"That's a wrap for this chapter!" Chris told the readers. "See you next time on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. ACTION!"


	6. The Aftermath: I

Ezekiel and Sadie were in front of a large audience. They were in their very own talk-show now: TDA Aftermath.

"Hey, guys," Ezekiel said. "Welcome to the very first episode of TDA Aftermath."

"We're coming to you live to tell you all about what's been going on in the show so far," Sadie said.

"This is where the real action of the show is, eh," Ezekiel said. "And for those of you who don't know, I'm Ezekiel."

"And I'm Sadie," Sadie said.

"You might remember seeing us on Total Drama Island," Ezekiel said. "And Total Drama Action."

"Which we were voted off of for our little prank," Sadie pointed out. "And we lost out on a million dollars."

"I still think that prank was funny," Ezekiel defended. "But at least having our own show is better."

"That's so true!" Sadie agreed. "Because we get to hand out with the fans of the show. Yaysters!"

"What did you think of it so far, eh?" Ezekiel asked the readers. "You have to admit it's a great season. But me and Sadie are really glad to be here."

"Speak for yourself, homeschooled," Heather butted in.

"But I was," Ezekiel said. "But that reminds me, eh. We have all of our friends...and one mean chick...from season one."

"Besides the cold-hearted girl who's dating a Latin intern," Sadie said. "There's Owen, Harold, Justin, Eva, Lindsay, Beth...who got her braces off between seasons...Courtney, and DJ."

"Nice pennants, eh," Ezekiel told Harold and Courtney, who were both holding pennants that had Duncan's face on them.

"We promised Duncan we'll cheer for him," Harold said.

"So Harold made these pennants using what he learned at Sporty Steve's Sport Camp," Courtney finished. "Which is one of the many Steve camps he's been to."

"We'll also answer some of our fans' questions," Sadie told the readers.

"Which will be on webcam, eh," Ezekiel said.

"We also have Sierra and Tyler as this episode's special guests," Sadie said. "And we'll be talking about the hottest couples of the show."

"Which will include a recap of Gwent, Noette, and Coderra for up to the latest episode," Ezekiel said. "But first, it's time to introduce our first guest."

"She knows the theme from Grease on the harmonica and was known as being a bit reckless last season," Sadie said. "Currently number one on her boyfriend's list of pretty girls, it's Sierra!"

Sierra happily walked onstage and sat on the green couch next to the two hosts. "Hi, Sadzekiel," she said. "Glad to be here. And wow, those are a lot of fans out there."

"We love you, Sierra!" a random person in the audience exclaimed.

"You rock!" another random person in the audience exclaimed.

"So Sierra," Ezekiel said. "How did it feel to be the first one voted off a team, eh?"

"When I realized I wasn't getting a Gilded Chris award," Sierra sadly said with a sigh. "I can't lie to you."

"It's that painful to remember?" Sadie asked, in which Sierra nodded in response.

"But what did losing out on the Gilded Chris mean to you?" Ezekiel asked.

"It meant I missed out on receiving another metal trophy for my collection of awards," Sierra answered.

"Season two started off so well for you," Sadie told Sierra. "Where did things go wrong?"

"I think it was when I turned down that secret alliance with Chef," Sierra said with a shrug, which made the audience gasped.

"Chef really tried to form a secret alliance with you?" Ezekiel asked.

Sierra nodded. "He said he'll help me win the season if I shared the winnings with him."

"What happened next, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"I think Chef did the same thing to Trent," Sierra guessed. "Only he accepted it. That might be why Chef threw the acting challenge so Trent's team won and mine lost."

"If that's true," Sadie asked. "Do you think Trent will get caught?"

"I'm not even sure if that happened," Sierra admitted. "But if I'm right, Trent's probably one good actor. I wonder how Gwen will react if she finds out."

"If Trent really is in a secret alliance with Chef," Beth pointed out. "It wasn't brought up on the show."

"You're right!" Lindsay agreed with Beth. "But maybe Billy the Intern has some never-before-seen footage about that."

As if on cue, Billy the Intern walked onstage and gave Ezekiel a note. "Looks like he does, eh," he said.

**Footage**

While Noah and Sierra were getting ready for the challenge, Chef pulled Trent off to the side.

"What did you do that for?" Trent asked Chef.

"You need my help to win this season," Chef replied. "I'll help you win this thing, and you split the winning money with me. It's an offer you can't refuse."

Trent sighed. "Okay, I'll do it," he said as he shook hands with Chef.

**End Footage**

"Oh my gosh, that's so unbelievable!" Sadie commented.

"I can't believe he did that, eh," Ezekiel agreed. "Gwen's going to be devastated when she finds out."

"Speaking of that, let's talk about the couples of the show," Sadie said.

"As you all know," Ezekiel told the readers. "The couples of Total Drama besides me and Sadie are Gwent, Noette, Coderra, and the relationship between Heather and Alejandro. But since Heather's not in this season, let's focus on the other three."

"Trent only had his heart set on Gwen," Sadie said. "He even stayed with her when she was buried alive in the sand."

"And it wasn't long before those two officially hooked-up, eh," Ezekiel said. "From helping Gwen win the finale, to retrieving her lucky card, Trent was always willing to put his girlfriend before anything else."

"Then there's Cody and Sierra," Sadie said. "The only couple on the show that has been dating long before the first season. But it seems that the only person who's against this couple is Cody's long-time friend, Noah."

"But that didn't stop Cody and Sierra," Ezekiel said. "Cody seems to be completely devoted to Sierra, eh. Even taking a paintball gun shot for her during the challenge based on Aliens vs. Predators. Sierra, how did it feel when Cody did that?"

"I thought that was a very brave action," Sierra replied.

"And finally, there's Noah and Bridgette," Sadie told the readers. "A bookroom and a surfer. No one would expect those two to get together."

"But they didn't fall in love with each other overnight," Ezekiel said. "Noah's fear of pretty girls made him have trouble talking to her without getting nervous, eh."

"But when Noah finally did get the guts to tell Bridgette how he really feels about her," Sadie said. "She gave in and started to feel the same way towards him."

"The relationship has helped Noah as the days went by," Ezekiel said. "He got over his fear of pretty girls and he now feels more comfortable when it comes to using the confessional."

"Speaking of Noette," Sadie said. "We all know how Noah was going to take Bridgette on a date after the beach challenge."

"So we found a never-before-seen clip that shows us what they did that night," Ezekiel said.

**Footage**

While the other contestants were sleeping in their old cabins, Noah led Bridgette to the beach, where they walked near the lake as they held hands with each other.

"Thanks Noah," Bridgette said. "This is really sweet of you to do this."

"You're welcome," Noah replied. "I mean, you ARE my first girlfriend."

"Really?" Bridgette asked. "What about all those girl geeks who probably voted for you to win class president?"

"I still had Caligynephobia at the time," Noah explained. "Even the she-geeks at my school looked pretty enough to make me feel nervous."

"Guess I'm the only girl you felt comfortable talking to," Bridgette guessed.

"You can say that," Noah said. "Then again, you're different than the other pretty girls I met. You're really more along the lines of beautiful. My heart is, and will always be, yours."

Bridgette smiled warmly. "That's so sweet," she told her boyfriend. "I love you too."

They then embraced in a sweet kiss.

**End Footage**

"And that should cover up the love section on the show," Sadie said. "Should we bring in our next guest?"

"Might as well, eh," Ezekiel replied.

"Our last guest was eliminated last year due to a serious bike-related injury and is surprisingly great at sports," Sadie told the readers. "Please welcome Tyler!"

Tyler walked onstage and sat next to Sierra. "Glad to be here, guys," he told Sadie and Ezekiel.

"So what happened to you on the show?" Sadie asked Tyler.

"I'm not really sure," Tyler admitted. "Things were going great until the western challenge. I think Chris hates me for ruining the first tiebreaker challenge by choosing Cody."

"Chris probably ignored the votes in that episode," Harold guessed. "And what the host says is the final word."

"Well, here's what one fan has to say about that, eh," Ezekiel said. "Rosie Vernon from Winnipeg, Manitoba."

The overhead screen showed a red-haired girl wearing large square-shaped glasses. "Hi, Rosie!" Sadie said. "Anything you like to say?"

"Tyler, like many fans, I thought your elimination was very unfair," Rosie said. "And if you want to sue the show because of that, feel free to call my dad at 555-1937. He's a lawyer."

"Um...thanks," Tyler said, sounding like he wasn't going to sue the show some time in the future. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Thanks for stopping by, Rosie," Sadie said before the overhead screen turned off. "We also have Steve the Yeti from Vancouver."

The overhead screen showed a Bigfoot in the woods. "Anything you want to comment, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Chris McLean," Steve the Yeti said in a gruff voice that sounded vaguely familiar. "Is the best host ever! How'd you get your own show? You stink!"

"Yo, Chris!" Chef said from off-screen. "If I wanted to take a hot tub by myself, I- Oh. You on the webcam?"

"Chris?" Ezekiel and Sadie asked at the same time.

Chef walked on-screen. "Don't believe a word Sierra says," he said. "She's crazy." Then the overhead screen turned off.

"Well, we wish we could show you more viewer responses," Sadie told the readers. "But it looks like we're out of time for this episode."

"We have a huge season coming up, eh," Ezekiel said.

"Which means we'll be coming to you live for the next aftermath," Sadie said. "Don't forget to join Chris next time for the most dramatically thrilling part of Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. ACTION!"


	7. The Chefstank Redemption

Like always, the contestants were peacefully sleeping in their trailers...until Chris blew the foghorn to wake them up. However, both of the doors were locked.

"Why won't this door open?" Duncan asked as he yanked on the handle.

"Don't worry," Cody said. "I got this."

SNAP.

That was the sound of Cody accidentally breaking the handle out of the door. "Chris, if you're responsible for this," Noah said out loud. "This isn't funny!"

The girls were also having trouble opening the door of their trailer. "Something tells me Chris glued the doors shut," Gwen guessed.

"Girl, you couldn't be more right," Leshawna agreed. "I bet not even Cody can open it."

Bridgette noticed the overhead vent. "Maybe one of us can squeeze through."

"I'll do it!" Izzy volunteered. "I used to crawl around in my house's vents when I was ten years old."

Meanwhile, the guys also saw the vents in their trailer.

"I'll climb in it," Cody volunteered. "I should be able to fit."

* * *

By the time Cody and Izzy got out, Chris opened the doors to let the other contestants out. "About time you opened the doors," Noah said.

"Hope you all enjoyed your first taste of the goula," Chris said. "Today's challenge is based on the classic prison flick The Fugitive."

**Confessional**

Noah: I've seen The Fugitive before. It was part of English class last year. How bad can the challenges be, anyway?

**End Confessional**

* * *

On the set, the first challenge began. "Teams, take a prisoner from the competition for Chef to put in one of the cages."

"Any ideas who from The Screaming Gaffers we should pick?" Geoff asked.

"Definitely Duncan," Izzy said. "Being locked up must mean he's out of the challenge. And with him gone, the other team can't stand a chance."

"I say we choose Cody," Duncan said. "He's the strongest guy on The Killer Grips. If he's locked up, he's probably out."

"So who's getting caged?" Chris asked.

"Cody," Duncan said.

"Duncan," Cody said.

Chris then revealed two tables containing random ingredients. "Today's first game is an eat-off," he explained. "Each team will give their victims food made of any of these disgusting products. Bet you now wish you didn't vote off Ezekiel."

**Confessional**

Trent: So maybe voting off Ezekiel wasn't a good idea after all...

**Next Confessional**

Geoff: I knew I should have let that prank slip.

**End Confessional**

When Cody and Duncan were put in their cages, the other contestants started the challenge. The Screaming Gaffers used cockroaches, anchovy paste, and horse lips. However, when no one was looking, Noah slipped in some of Cody's pastries into the mixture, not wanting his friend to get ill. The Killer Grips used mud and uncooked rice.

When the foods were served, Cody and Duncan started to eat their bowlfuls. While Duncan was trying to hold it in, Cody was only eating the pastries, but it looked like he was eating large spoonfuls.

**Confessional**

Cody: Maybe it was great that me and Noah are on opposing teams. He knew about my diet.

**End Confessional**

However, during the eat-off, Duncan coughed up a piece of metal, which landed near Izzy. "Thanks, Duncan," she said as she picked it up. "I thought I lost my tongue-cleaner."

Unfortunately, Cody overheard that statement. Unable to hold it in any longer, he made some odd sound that was a combination of a cow moo and a moan...then he coughed-up dark green goop at high speed on Duncan. The other contestants were shocked to see that happen.

"Duncan keeps it down for The Screaming Gaffers and wins the reward!" Chris announced. "A golden shovel."

As the contestants were unlocked, Cody stumbled out of his cage. "I think I have some kind of virus," he complained.

**Confessional**

Cody: *uses a handheld mirror to realize his tongue is purple for some strange reason* Oh boy, that can't be good.

**End Confessional**

* * *

Outside the set, the next challenge began. "Since Cody can't seem to stop coughing-up his lunch," Chris explained. "He has to stay in the infirmary for the rest of the challenge. Each team must ride in a laundry cart while one teammate must push it through the obstacle course. When you reach the wall, start digging. The first team to reach the boxcar wins immunity."

"So which one of you is the heaviest?" Noah asked.

"I am," Duncan said.

"Then you're stuck on shoving," Noah told Duncan.

"I'm the heaviest," Geoff told his teammates. "I'll push."

With the pushers selected, the challenge began. It was quickly over since both teams reached the wall at the exact same time.

* * *

Underground, the teams were tunneling their way to the boxcar. The Killer Grips used spoons, while Leshawna shoveled for The Screaming Gaffers...until Gwen went into a total freak-out after a few minutes.

"My claustrophobia!" she hollered. "The walls! They're closing in! I'm like a caged animal, man! I CAN'T TAKE ANOTHER SECOND!" Gwen then grabbed the shovel from Leshawna's hands and hit Duncan over the head with it, smashing it in half and knocking him out.

**Confessional**

Noah: *laughs*

**Next Confessional**

Bridgette: *laughs*

**Next Confessional**

Trent: *laughs*

**Next Confessional**

Leshawna: *laughs*

**Next Confessional**

Duncan: *is holding an ice pack to his head* Not. Funny.

**End Confessional**

Duncan angrily got back on his feet. "If you did that on purpose..." he threatened, raising a fist to Gwen's face.

"Hey guys!"

That was none other than Sierra, who just came out of a wall with a grin on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Noah asked.

"Chris is letting me visit here for today," Sierra explained. "Since I'm not in the game anymore, I might as well help out. If you want, I can show you a shortcut to the finish line."

Leshawna shrugged. "What the heck?" she asked. "You're one of our friends, anyway."

* * *

However, by the time The Screaming Gaffers came to the surface, The Killer Grips already won.

"You have got to be kidding me," Gwen said.

Sierra burst into laughter. "I can't believe you fell for it!" she said.

"Alright, Chris," Duncan said. "What's going on?"

"The fans wanted more Sierra," Chris explained. "And what the fans want, the fans get."

"Wait until Cody finds out about your return," Izzy told Sierra. "He's in the infirmary, but he'll be okay in a few hours."

* * *

At the large stage, The Screaming Gaffers sat on the wooden benches as Chris entered. "It's time to cast your votes," he explained. "Using your electronic voting devices, press the button of the person you want voted off."

When everyone placed in their votes, Chef gave Chris an index card. "If you get a Gilded Chris, you're still in the game," he said. "The ones who are safe are Duncan, Bridgette, Trent, and Noah."

The bottom two were Leshawna and Gwen. "I will now do a recap of each of your actions during today's challenge," Chris said. "Leshawna, you shoveled for your team until Gwen used the golden shovel to attack Duncan while she was having a freak-out. Then you let Sierra trick your team into losing the challenge. Gwen, you smashed Duncan over the head with the golden shovel. It was funny, but something tells me Duncan doesn't agree with you and the rest of your team. So the last Gilded Chris for tonight goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Gwen."

"Should have seen that coming," Noah told Leshawna.

"It's okay," Leshawna said as she approached the Lame-O-Sine. "I knew it was going to come back to bite me in the butt."

When Leshawna got in, Chef closed the door and the Lame-O-Sine drove off.

"That's a wrap on this chapter," Chris told the readers. "Will Cody ever recover? How will Duncan act towards Gwen now? And what will happen now that Sierra's back? Find out next time on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. ACTION!"


	8. One Flu Over the Cuckoos

After Leshawna left, both teams headed for the trailers. Cody, who just got out of the infirmary, was with the other Killer Grips.

"Are you feeling well?" Sierra asked her boyfriend.

"Don't worry," Cody replied. "Just a high fever, dizziness, the feeling of motion sickness, and a purple tongue from having one too many dissolvable grape-flavored Airborne packets."

Katie approached the girls trailer, only to realize the door was locked...again. Duncan also had the same problem with the guys trailer. "Hey, who locked the door?" he demanded.

As if on cue, Chris arrived on a passing ambulance. "I'm here to get you guys ready for our most awesome challenge yet," he explained. "Each one of you must read a textbook that contains eighteen years of med school knowledge because tomorrow's challenge is based on the classic medical drama movie: Frankenstein!"

**Confessional**

Noah: Frankenstein isn't a medical drama movie, genius.

**End Confessional**

"To win this challenge," Chris continued. "You're gonna have to memorize the entire contents of these textbooks by morning. And in case anyone gets hungry, we supplied you with tons of pizza straight from Pizza Nova."

When Chris left, Duncan tasted a slice. "Yep, this really is Pizza Nova pizza," he said. "I recognize the sauce from when my parents used to order from the company."

* * *

While The Screaming Gaffers were reading in the Craft Service Tent, The Killer Grips were reading outside the trailers.

"I was top of my pre-med class," Izzy said. "So this challenge should be a snap!"

Cody, on the other hand, cringed a bit. "THAT'S how babies are born?" he asked. "EEEEEWWW!"

"Didn't your parents give you the talk, dude?" Geoff asked.

"S-Sort of," Cody responded. "They talked about a...different method."

* * *

At the Craft Service Tent, The Screaming Gaffers were reading as they ate pizza...except for Noah, who was only eating pizza.

"I'm not going to bother reading the textbooks," he said. "I probably know what's in it, anyway."

"Aren't you going to have some pizza?" Gwen asked Bridgette.

"There's pepperoni on it," Bridgette explained. "I'm a vegetarian. Besides, tomorrow's a reward challenge. Why bother reading when no one's going to get eliminated?"

"Might as well do the same thing," Noah agreed. "I'll do better tomorrow after a good night's sleep."

* * *

As Noah and Bridgette headed for the trailers, she got an idea.

"Noah, now that Leshawna's gone, we need to back each other up," she said. "What if the two of us formed a team-up with Duncan?"

"Did you hit your head?" Noah responded. "Duncan's dare was what made you quit last season!"

"But I'm serious," Bridgette said.

"I'm not trusting that guy," Noah disagreed. "He's a backstabber with face piercings. And there's no way you're forcing me to work with him AT ALL."

* * *

The next morning on the hospital set, Noah and Bridgette saw the other contestants, who were all dog-dead tired.

"I can't believe I didn't fall asleep on the toilet this time," Duncan complained.

Katie moaned. "I can't feel my head."

"Nothing like a good night's sleep," Noah said as he stretched his arms.

"You said it," Bridgette agreed.

Chris then arrived. "Morning, competitors!" he cheerfully said. "Today's reward challenge is called 'visiting hours'. And only one person from the winning team will get to enjoy the reward."

"If we win, who gets the prize?" Duncan asked.

"The person who helped out the most," Gwen answered.

"I'll tell you what the reward is after the challenge," Chris continued. "These two tanks contain various body parts from two giant identical dead bodies. Each person will answer a question about what they learned from the textbooks. If you answer the question correctly, you must climb the ladder, strap on the bungee cord, and jump into the tank in hopes of retrieving a body part. Any parts you find will be snapped in place on the platform. Use the chains to raise them all the way to the roof, where they'll be re-animated by a blast of lightning. First team to bring a Frankenchris to life wins. Now who can tell me how to treat someone with a bean stuck up their nose?"

"Administer two CCs of pain meds and probe the infected area with a sterile swab," Sierra answered. Then she retrieved a leg from the tank.

"Your patient has an itchy red inflammation on their butt," Chris said. "Diagnosis?"

"Diaper rash. Apply salve repeatedly to achieve humectant dispersion," Gwen answered. Then she retrieved an arm from the tank.

"Your patient's got a white tongue, red eyes, and their oozing gooey crud," Chris said. "Diagnosis?"

"Pinkus-Eyeacus. Treat with two rounds of floppidy gibbits," Cody answered. Then he retrieved another leg from the tank.

The challenge continued on, with some of the most unusual responses from the contestants.

"Pineappleitis," Trent said.

"Stick two horse feathers of the Wiz-Fang," Katie said.

"Wakka-Wakka Two-By-Four," Izzy said.

"Sissy-Pants McGee," Cody said.

During the challenge, Bridgette approached Duncan and Noah. "Guys, stop fighting for once," she said. "Besides, I was thinking about the three of us being in a team-up."

Duncan burst into laughter. "Like I'll ever team-up with your geeky boyfriend!" he told Bridgette.

* * *

Eventually, both teams assembled their Frankenchris' and the race was neck-and-neck. Sierra hugged Cody with excitement, then she noticed a red spot on his arm.

"Why do you have a sore on your arm?" Sierra asked.

"I'm not sure," Cody replied. "But I feel like I ate three pounds of lemons."

"Hold on a minute," Geoff said. "Aren't red sores and the feeling of three pounds of lemons in the stomach some of the symptoms we read about?"

"Mortatistical Crumples Disease," Izzy said. "A deadly disease that's also highly contagious."

"Okay, looks like it's quarantine time," Chris said. "See ya!" Then he quickly ran off the set, nailing the doors shut in the process.

"How the heck did Cody get a deadly disease?" Duncan asked.

"I don't know," Cody admitted. "But I feel worse than before."

As Cody was placed inside a quarantine bubble, Trent was then next to go inside one after Gwen saw a sore on his arm.

"How are we supposed to know no one else is sick?" Bridgette asked.

"I remember the other symptoms," Cody answered. "Explosive diarrhea, itchy lips, sudden hot flashes, sea sickness, speaking in tongues, and temporary blindness."

As Cody recited the symptoms, Katie rushed over to a nearby port-a-potty, Geoff's lips became inflamed, Sierra got hot flashes, Gwen stuck her head in a plastic bucket, Izzy started to speak gibberish, and Duncan claimed to be blind after bumping into a wall.

"Hey Bridgette," Noah said. "Didn't you notice we're the only ones who didn't study all night as well as the only ones who aren't sick?"

"I'm also starting to get suspicious about this deadly disease," Bridgette replied. "We need to look over one of the textbooks Chris handed out last night."

"Yeah, but Chris sealed the only exit," Noah reminded his girlfriend.

"Not the only exit," Bridgette said, then she and Noah were able to get outside using one of the platforms.

* * *

After a few hours, Noah and Bridgette broke open the doors. She had a container of shake-on cheese and he had one of the textbooks.

"It's okay, everyone," Noah said. "As someone who has been able to tell the difference between my parents' handwriting and that of one of my eight older siblings, the textbooks Chris handed out last night are nothing more than old cereal boxes and fake information." Then he rushed over to the port-a-potty.

"It can't be a fake textbook," Cody said. "None of us are acting ill."

"But this whole thing's still a trick," Bridgette said. "I went over to the Craft Services Tent, where I found what Chef used on the Pizza Nova pizza: itching powder and laxatives."

Noah emerged from the port-a-potty. "Which explains the 'explosive' diarrhea and the itchy lips," he finished.

"And I didn't get sick because I didn't eat the Pizza Nova pizza," Bridgette said.

"What about the sores on Cody and Trent?" Sierra asked.

Bridgette popped the quarantine bubbles Trent and Cody were in. "They're only slices of pepperoni," she said.

"But what about the other symptoms?" Katie asked.

"That's first year medical syndrome," Izzy explained. "Too much studying and too little sleep and make you think you've got every disease in the book."

As Duncan regained his eyesight, Chris arrived. "Congratulations Screaming Gaffers!" the host said. "You just won the challenge. And for your reward, one of you get a spa night away from this cruddy studio lot with the person you're closest with. So, who's the lucky teammate?"

Bridgette then started to quietly cry. "S-Sorry," she said. "It's been so stressful here and...I can't take any more pressure."

"Oh, what the heck?" Duncan told Bridgette. "You can have the reward."

* * *

Outside, Bridgette got in the Lame-O-Sine, where her mom was inside. She was a young woman in her early 20s with long wavy blonde hair, yellow-green eyes, and she was wearing a casual dark blue dress with matching sandals.

"Mom!" Bridgette happily said, still crying. "I can't believe I won!"

"It's okay, Bridgette," Mrs. Oceanic told her daughter. "Everything's over now."

"Sorry," Bridgette said as she calmed down. "I'm just so glad to see you. This whole season's getting to me, and I need to relax."

* * *

Over at the control room, Chris was watching Bridgette talking to her mom. "Wow," he told the readers. "I guess Bridgette really was stressed. What will happen after her spa day with her mom? Find out next time on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. ACTION!"


	9. The Sand Witch Project

The remaining ten contestants were relaxing outside the cabins one morning. Duncan and Geoff were playing soccer, while Cody was listening to a music player. Gwen, Trent, Izzy, and Noah were playing 3-13 as Sierra, Katie, and Bridgette were watching them.

"Hey Cody, your tongue's not purple anymore," Sierra commented.

"My dad sent over some medicine," Cody explained. "I'm cured of the virus I had."

"Aren't you worried you might get ill again?" Bridgette asked.

"The virus is like the chicken pox," Cody answered. "Once it's gone, I'll never get it again."

Izzy hit her hand on the table. "Alright, box me up!" she cheered.

"Hold on a minute," Noah said as he drew a card from the deck and put one of his own on the discard pile. "Let everyone else draw a card before you show us your hand."

"This is a really great card game, Noah," Gwen said as she replaced one of her cards with one from the discard pile. "Sure does kill some time."

Trent drew a card from a deck before putting it on the discard pile. "Yeah," he agreed. "It sure does."

"Attention all Total Drama victims," Chris said from over the loudspeakers. "Please meet me at the RVs corner of the studio-palooza."

* * *

When the contestants arrived at where Chris was supposed to be, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Chris?" Gwen asked.

"Maybe he racked-up too much overtime figuring out ways to torture us," Noah guessed.

As if on cue, Chris screamed as he fell from a mountain, landing on a spotlight. Everyone, except Noah, screamed in shock.

Geoff shrugged. "Guess the producers don't like paying overtime."

"I'm worth every dime!" Chris said.

"Aw, man," Duncan complained. "I was just gonna call dibs on your boat!"

Chris got off the spotlight, which turned out to be a fake. "Time for today's challenge, which is based on the horror movie Friday the 13th," he said. "In that movie, there were fantastic screaming from actor and the hockey mask-wearing killer who stuffed them. Each team will pick a killer. The rest of you will be the screamers. If your killer can make you scream the loudest, your team wins."

**Confessional**

Noah: When I was five years old, one of my older brothers scared me on Halloween. I screamed so loud, my parents sent me to the emergency room after I almost got a heart attack. But something went wrong during the surgery, and a rubber band fell into my windpipe. I've been unable to scream ever since.

**End Confessional**

* * *

"We have to pick Duncan," Gwen said. "He's perfect killer material."

"Hold on a minute," Bridgette said. "Noah told me he can't scream after a surgery mishap. He won't do well as a screamer."

"Fine," Duncan said. "Although geek here won't do a good job as the killer."

Over with The Killer Grips, they were confused on who should be the killer.

"We should let Izzy do it," Katie said. "She once said she actually scared her own pet dog."

"Oh, what the heck?" Cody agreed. "Izzy'll be our team's killer."

* * *

With the killer selected, the first challenge began at a forest set.

"Alright, Geoff and Trent," Chris said. "Prepare yourselves for your killers to enter. And then, I want you to produce loud screams. And...go!"

Izzy was up first. She jumped out of a prop bush and landed in front of Geoff, but he let out an 'eek' instead of screaming. When Noah was up, he grabbed Trent by the ankle and knocked him to the ground. Trent screamed in panic.

"One point for The Screaming Gaffers!" Chris announced. "Nice move, Noah. You really do know the element of surprise."

* * *

At two port-a-potties, Katie and Bridgette were inside. Izzy went first, successfully making Katie scream. Noah, on the other hand, did a not-so-great job.

"Oh...sorry about that, Bridge," Noah said, clearly embarrassed. "I didn't know you were in here."

"Can we just get this over with?" Bridgette asked, then Noah did a wimpy animal growl, making his girlfriend giggle and blush.

"Where's the scream?" Chris asked Bridgette.

"Sorry, Chris," Bridgette replied. "I'm not scared of my boyfriend at all."

* * *

Over at another set, Cody and Sierra as well as Duncan and Gwen were each sitting on a couch.

"Alright guys," Chris said. "This is the tiebreaker scene. You're gonna have to act your faces off."

Cody cleared his throat. "I'm not really a great actor..."

"What a great horror movie," Sierra said after she browsed through the script. "We have to make-out."

"That I can do!" Cody said, then he and Sierra happily embraced in a romantic kiss.

Gwen gasped. "Ew!" she said after reading the script. "I'm not kissing him!"

"That makes two of us, pasty-face," Duncan said with an equal amount of disgust.

"Don't forget, kiddies!" Chris mentioned. "It's a million bucks!"

Knowing what they had to do, Duncan and Gwen closed their eyes and their lips barely touched each other's for a split second. Their eyes opened and they separated, clearly revolted. They were so grossed out, they didn't notice Noah approaching them.

"I think I'm going to lose my lunch!" Gwen complained.

"I'd rather kiss Courtney if I didn't see her as only a friend," Duncan said.

Over at Cody and Sierra, Izzy approached them, but they were too busy kissing to notice.

"Hello?" Izzy asked. "I'm right here!"

Cody and Sierra took a brief pause to give out a very unenthusiastic scream before continuing their make-out session. Chef then came out with a mask and chainsaw, scaring Duncan and Gwen. Noah, on the other hand, looked terrified as he squeaked out an 'eek'.

"Chef, the producers would like to have a talk with you," Chris said. "As for the challenge, it's time for The Killer Grips to spend the night in the dining hall."

* * *

At the Craft Services Tent, Chris approached The Killer Grips.

"This place isn't so bad," Cody told Chris.

"Not exactly," Chris explained. "Ronita the Rent-A-Cop was a dedicated worker for twenty-five years, until her mysterious death right here on this very spot. Her spirit still walks the lot. No person has been able to spend the night here. Your task is to spend the whole night here. If you manage to do so, your team gets invincibility and no one goes home."

* * *

Outside the trailers, Chris approached The Screaming Gaffers. "The Killer Grips are over at the Craft Services Tent," he explained. "Your task is to frighten them. If you scare everyone out of the tent, your team gets invincibility and no one goes home. Also, I told them some cockamamie story about a security guard who died on set."

* * *

Outside the Craft Services Tent, Noah tied a clothed object to a fishing pole. "Okay, this should do the trick," he said. "Trent, you use the fishing pole to make it look like there's a ghost."

Inside, Izzy noticed the so-called 'ghost'. The other Killer Grips got scared...except Katie.

"Hold on a minute!" she said. "That looks like something attached to a fishing line." Katie then surprised her teammates by removing the cloth, revealing a soccer ball.

"You stuck a hook in my soccer ball?" Duncan asked Noah.

"Just one of the many paybacks I have in mind, toilet boy," Noah smugly replied.

* * *

After a few minutes, The Killer Grips freaked when blood came out of one of the walls...except Katie, who took a sample of the blood on her finger and licked it.

"Guys, this blood's fake," she said. "It's only ketchup and corn syrup."

"Does anyone else have any ideas?" Gwen asked.

"Well, Chris said he told a story about a dead security guard," Trent recalled. "What do you say we use that to our advantage?"

* * *

In the Craft Services Tent, the lights went out courtesy of Duncan. Bridgette used a megaphone to amplify the sound of ghostly moans. Then Noah used some rope and a flashlight to make Gwen look like a ghost. And finally, Trent set off a ghost detecting device by throwing a fork at it. That made The Killer Grips run out of the Craft Services Tent.

"The Screaming Gaffers win!" Chris announced. "Killer Grips, you're sending someone home tonight."

* * *

At the large stage, The Killer Grips sat on the wooden benches as Chris entered. "It's time to cast your votes," he explained. "Using your electronic voting devices, press the button of the person you want voted off."

When everyone placed in their votes, Chef gave Chris an index card. "If you get a Gilded Chris, you're still in the game," he said. "The ones who are safe are Sierra, Izzy, and Cody."

The bottom two were Geoff and Katie. "I will now do a recap of each of your actions during today's challenge," Chris said. "Geoff, you did poorly during the scare-off. I mean, what kind of man 'eeks' besides Noah? Katie, you're the team captain. Your leadership wasn't really that great. So the last Gilded Chris for tonight goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Wait!"

That was Trent, who arrived along with the other Screaming Gaffers. "I'm going to do something I should have done weeks ago: leaving the game."

"Trent..." Chef said. "Why don't you and I have a chat before you do anything stupid?"

Trent, however, ignored Chef. "Chef forced me into an illegal alliance during the acting challenge between Noah and Sierra," the contestant told the others. "He's been making sure my team wins most of the challenges. And if I won, I would have to evenly split the winning money with him."

"Trent, you can't go!" Gwen said as Trent approached the Lame-O-Sine. "Sure, you made a deal with Chef, but that doesn't make you a bad person!"

"It's for the best," Trent explained. "I was afraid you might hate me if you found out the hard way."

After giving his girlfriend a quick kiss on her lips, Trent got in and closed the door, then the Lame-O-Sine drove off with Gwen watching, tears coming from her eyes.

"Well folks," Chris told the readers. "Looks like Gwen's on her own without her boyfriend Trent. How will she deal without his help now? Find out next time on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. ACTION!"


	10. Masters of Disasters

The contestants were eating breakfast one morning. Gwen was still sad about Trent's farewell.

"It's okay," Bridgette told Gwen. "He said he didn't want you to find out the hard way."

"I just can't believe he made a deal with Chef," Gwen replied. "I still love him, but that was unbelievable."

"It could be worse," Noah said. "He could have had some kind of secret he refuses to tell you."

"Noah, I don't have a secret," Cody protested. "You're my bro. I'll always tell you anything that's wrong with me."

**Confessional**

Cody: Except my family. My parents were divorced on my 10th birthday, so my dad's been raising me ever since. He taught me unusual things that I grew used to, which explains my odd habits. But if anyone else finds out who my dad REALLY is, they'll either think I'm crazy...or my dad will ground me for life. *rubs his right wrist* Now if only I could control myself until this game ends...

**End Confessional**

As Noah grabbed some nearby bendy straws for some unknown reason, Chris arrived. "The theme for today's challenge is the disaster movie 2012," the host explained. "In that movie, people were running for their lives from volcanoes, earthquakes, asteroids, and tidal waves. The bigger the disasters, the better the action."

* * *

Over at an obstacle course, the first challenge began. "Each team has to run the course challenging your dexterity, maneuver ability, and other mad-monkey skills," Chris explained. "First team to the top wins. Best out of two wins an advantage towards the next challenge. And...go!"

When Chris gave the signal, the contestants ran up the obstacle course. They had to deal with a shaking set, Chef throwing old junk, oozing hot tomato soup, and pelted Ping-Pong balls. The Screaming Gaffers were ahead of The Killer Grips. It wasn't long before Cody and Sierra were the last ones up.

"Ladies first?" Cody asked.

"No, you go ahead," Sierra said.

But when Cody was about to climb over the final wall, Chef threw a large book at him. Cody tried to block the attack by holding his hands to his face, but the book hit him hard on the wrists, making him fall off.

Recovering from the hit, Cody quickly realized his right wrist was red for some odd reason. "Oh treason..." he muttered. "Not now!"

Sierra approached her injured boyfriend, worried. "Are you okay?"

"The bones in my right wrist are broken!" Cody angrily hollered with a terrified look on his face. "Do I LOOK okay to you?"

"Why's there a burned mark on the book?" Izzy asked, referring to the book Chef threw at Cody. "Unless it was always there, something strange is going on."

"Yeah, dude," Geoff told Cody. "What's your problem?"

**Confessional**

Cody: It was like I couldn't control myself. They were all asking me what was wrong with me. So I had no choice but to tell them the truth.

**End Confessional**

"MY DAD'S THE LEGENDARY POKEMON GROUDON!" Cody erupted as he revealed a red Groudon-shaped birthmark on his right wrist. "The reason I got a sunburn last season was so I could hide this, which was before I was able to deactivate it! My new look is because, like my dad, I have naturally quick-changing hormones and some of his powers like Overheat and Strength! The pastries I've been eating are actually specially cooked Poffins, the only thing I can eat without getting ill! I caught the Pokerus during the prison challenge and the only thing that can cure it is the soothing sounds of a Heal Bell, which is what my dad gave to me in the form of a music player! And I didn't really puke, I was using the move Mud Shot to make it look like I puked! I used the ability Drought to survive cold weather and humid environments! Lastly, I made the water in the water guns turn to steam because that's what my dad often does! HAPPY?"

Everyone was in complete and utter shock. "At least that explains why you live in a freakishly large house," Noah said.

"That still doesn't explain what's going on with you right now," Sierra said.

"When Chef threw that book at me, it triggered my powers," Cody explained. "I can't compete well with my powers all out of whack."

"What about your 'killer throw'?" Gwen asked.

"I really did get injured in a bike-related accident," Cody admitted.

"Too bad, Cody," Chris said. "Your misfortune cost your team the challenge. The Screaming Gaffers win!"

* * *

After Cody was sent to the nearest emergency room, the second challenge began.

"Because of Cody's book-related injury," Chris explained as he tossed a stethoscope to The Screaming Gaffers. "The Gaffers have an advantage for the next challenge: escaping a flooding submarine. Time for both teams to get inside."

With both teams inside the submarine, water started to come in. Both teams attempted to find an exit.

"This exit on the floor closest," Bridgette said. "Let's try that one first."

"At least that explains what this is for," Noah said, holding the stethoscope.

However, the water level was getting higher, making it harder for Noah to unlock the hatch.

"How's is going for you, geek?" Duncan asked.

"I need more time," Noah responded. "I can't hold my breath well underwater."

When both teams tried the ceiling exit, they were both dead ends. The Killer Grips saw a live shark while The Screaming Gaffers saw large flames.

"Th-This could be it for us," Bridgette said as tears streamed down her face. "Dying on a live TV show. I didn't want to end like this."

Noah hugged his girlfriend, rubbing her back as a form of comfort. "Shhh, it's okay," he said in a soothing tone. "Don't cry. I'm here with you."

"Wait a minute!" Gwen said. "Noah, you got some bendy straws during breakfast. You can use them to form a mini snorkel so you can unlock the exit."

And so, the plan was put into action. Bridgette kept on adding straws to the snorkel as Noah unlocked the safe with the stethoscope. Soon, he opened it, allowing him and his teammates to swim out. As for The Killer Grips, the water was drained from the room they were in.

* * *

Outside the trailers that night, both teams were drying themselves off.

"Looks like another reward win for The Screaming Gaffers!" Chris announced. "Your reward is some chips and pop."

As The Screaming Gaffers were enjoying their reward, Cody arrived from the emergency room on crutches, his whole right arm in a cast.

"Okay, here's the deal," Chris told Cody. "You can share the reward with The Screaming Gaffers if you promise not to tell your dad to make my life miserable like destroying my summer house with an earthquake."

"Wasn't going to," Cody replied as he headed for The Screaming Gaffers table to enjoy some chips and pop with his friends.

"That brings us to the end of this chapter," Chris told the readers. "What will happen to the teams next time? Tune in next time to find out on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. ACTION!"


	11. Full Metal Drama

Cody was much worse than before. His right arm was not only in a cast, but he was forced to wear a sling to keep his injured arm still.

"I still can't believe your dad's Groudon," Katie told Cody. "That's so cool!"

"Not really," Cody replied as he ate one of his special Poffins. "I'm just glad he didn't get upset at me when he visited me at the local hospital."

"Really?" Sierra asked.

Cody nodded. "Although Chef learned to NEVER mess with me again."

Speaking of Chef, he looked like he came out of a pool full of lava.

**Confessional**

Cody: I promised Chris my dad wouldn't hurt him, but that doesn't mean he can't use Eruption on Chef as payback for throwing that book at me and making my powers act strange.

**End Confessional**

* * *

After breakfast, Chris approached the remaining contestants. "Today you're all doing challenges based on the war movie Saving Private Ryan," he explained. "So look lively because this challenge will be tougher than you imagined."

"Piece of cake," Noah said. "This is going to be just like the challenge last season."

"Where you temporarily twisted your ankle after working too hard," Duncan reminded Noah. "This is my world you're living in, geek."

"And what exactly are you going to do, toilet boy?" Noah asked.

Duncan responded by taking out a pair of yo-yos tied together. "McGrady made what he calls 'Num-Yos' for me and Courtney last season," he explained, calling Harold by his last name. "These things can damage chestnuts in one hit. He has his own, too. They're only for anyone who's in the Juvie Nerds In-Training team-up."

"Which is only you, Harold, and Courtney," Gwen responded.

"The Juvie Nerds In-Training team-up only allows three people," Duncan said. "No one else is allowed to join."

* * *

"We've divided the camp into two halves," Chris explained. "Most creative and controlled paint bomb splatter wins."

"Talk about a challenge custom-made for me," Duncan said. "I'm all over this."

"Okay guys," Katie said. "As this team's general, I'm going to tell you how this is going to work. We need to lay the paint bombs in a wide interlocking pattern to ensure maximum paint coverage. Now let's win this challenge. Go Killer Grips!"

"Or we can let Sierra work on it," Izzy said. "Look! She's already done."

Sure enough, Sierra managed to lay out the paint bombs for her team. "I took art class once," she explained. "I'm good at paint-splatter art."

"Man, I love that girl..." Cody said.

* * *

Soon, both teams were ready to show what they designed.

"Gaffers, are we ready?" Chris asked.

"Time for a little punk-rock," Duncan replied as he ignited the paint bombs. The splatters were in the shape of a skull.

"And who says vandalism can't pay?" Chris asked. "Grips, are we ready to blow it up?"

"You bet!" Sierra replied with a grin on her face. Then she ignited the paint bombs-

KA-BOOM!

The explosion was so powerful, it broke the glass barrier.

"Uh...that's my creative and controlled explosion?" Sierra unsurely asked.

"Explosive? Yes," Chris said. "Creative and controlled? Not so much. The Screaming Gaffers are victorious! It's my honor to present your prize: the Trunk of Prizes. You'll be defending it with your very lives during a giant game of Capture the Flag. Whoever has the Trunk of Prizes by the end of the challenge wins invincibility from tonight's vote."

* * *

"How are we going to defend the Trunk of Secrets without shelter?" Bridgette asked.

"We'll dig an underground shelter to fool the opposing team," Noah said as he grabbed some nearby shovels.

"You guys do that, I'll set up some traps," Duncan said.

* * *

"What are they doing?" Izzy asked Katie, who was spying on The Screaming Gaffers with a pair of binoculars.

"Duncan's doing something while everyone else is digging," Katie reported as she put down the binoculars. "As this team's general, I say we attack immediately."

"Maybe they're tricking us," Cody suggested. "What do you say we approach with caution instead?"

"Guys, I know you're worried about going into battle," Katie said. "But I'm here to say be strong, fierce, and ferocious! Go fight for that Trunk of Prizes like it's Black Friday at the mall! SHOW NO MERCY!"

With Katie's words of encouragement, everyone on The Killer Grips ran towards The Screaming Gaffers.

* * *

By the time The Killer Grips arrived, The Screaming Gaffers were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are they?" Sierra asked. "They should be here."

Noah, Bridgette, and Gwen were in their underground fort. However, Gwen accidentally gave the team away by stepping on a twig. But when The Killer Grips approached them, they stepped on one of Duncan's traps, setting it off. Duncan then arrived and flung them back to their base camp.

"Congratulations Screaming Gaffers," Chris said. "You defended the Trunk of Prizes from The Killer Grips. You win the challenge!"

* * *

At the large stage, The Killer Grips sat on the wooden benches as Chris entered. "It's time to cast your votes," he explained. "Using your electronic voting devices, press the button of the person you want voted off."

When everyone placed in their votes, Chef gave Chris an index card. "If you get a Gilded Chris, you're still in the game," he said. "The ones who are safe are Izzy, Katie, and Cody."

The bottom two were Geoff and Sierra. "I will now do a recap of each of your actions during today's challenge," Chris said. "Geoff, you really didn't do much. Sierra, your carelessness cost an important victory for you team. So the last Gilded Chris for tonight goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Geoff."

"Bye, Sierra," Cody said as his girlfriend approached the Lame-O-Sine. "I'll miss you."

When Sierra got in, Chef closed the door and the Lame-O-Sine drove off.

"Well, that should be enough of Sierra to keep you happy," Chris told the readers. "Catch you next time on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. ACTION!"


	12. The Aftermath: II

Ezekiel and Sadie were in front of a large audience again. It was time for another installment of TDA Aftermath.

"Hello, fellow fans," Ezekiel said. "I'm Ezekiel."

"And I'm Sadie," Sadie said. "Great to have you back for another episode of our great show."

"Our two special guests are Leshawna and Trent, eh," Ezekiel said.

"We also have our peanut gallery," Sadie said. "There's Heather, Lindsay, Beth, Owen, Harold, Justin, Eva, Courtney, and DJ. Not to mention Tyler and Sierra. There's been three eliminations since our last episode. Would the peanut gallery like to comment on what happened so far?"

"I liked it when Duncan talked about the Juvie Nerds In-Training team-up," Harold said as he and Courtney were still holding their Duncan pennants.

Courtney nodded in agreement. "And he was right when he said people in that special team-up each get a set of Num-Yos."

"We also lost Sierra again, eh," Ezekiel said. "But since she already had her turn, she won't be interviewed again."

"I don't mind that at all," Sierra replied.

"The challenges have been very intense lately," Sadie said.

"I actually laughed when both teams wished I was still in the game during the challenges based on The Fugitive," Ezekiel said.

"Then there's Cody," Sadie said. "I so wasn't expecting him to be the son of legendary Pokemon Groudon."

"Let's not forget about his injury after Chef threw that book at him," Ezekiel mentioned.

"I think it's time to bring out our first guest," Sadie said. "He backed up Cody when he was singing a love song during the talent show challenge last year, is still dating the fan favorite, and wants to open his very own bike shop. Welcome Trent!"

Trent walked onstage and sat on the green couch. "Hey guys," he told Sadie and Ezekiel.

"How are you feeling after everything?" Sadie asked.

"I guess I feel great," Trent answered. "I might have got Chef in trouble, but at least I still have my integrity. That's worth more than money."

"Wouldn't you say taking advantage of your teammates was wrong, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"I didn't mean to get anyone upset," Trent said. "Chef forced me to team-up with him."

"Well, I got a different story from the producers," Ezekiel said. "You received spring-fresh clothes, performance-enhancing vitamins, helpful dairy products, therapeutic massages, packages from home, and beef jerky. How did that special treatment feel, eh?"

"Sure, it was great," Trent said. "But I felt bad about getting the star treatment while the other contestants didn't."

"Well, it looks like it's time for a webcam question," Sadie said. "Jim Richards from Charlottetown, Prince Edward Island."

The overhead screen showed a black-haired boy wearing a dark grey Mass Effect hoodie. "Hey, guys," he said.

"What do you want to ask Trent, Jim?" Ezekiel asked.

"There's this girl I like a lot," Jim told Trent. "She's a home-schooled nerd who gets emotional from time-to-time. The only problem is that I'm worried she doesn't feel the same way about me. Do you have any pointers you can give me?"

"Just be yourself," Trent replied. "She might like you for who you are, not someone you're not."

"Thanks!" Jim said. "I'll keep that in mind." Then the overhead screen turned off.

"Looks like it's time to bring out our next guest," Sadie said. "She has a fear of spiders, has two great female friends, and is allergic to pineapples. Please welcome Leshawna!"

Leshawna walked onstage and sat next to Trent on the green couch. "Hey, y'all! Glad to be here tonight."

"How does it feel letting your team down, eh?" Ezekiel asked. "I mean, you let Sierra trick you into a loss."

"How was I supposed to know Chris let her back in the game?" Leshawna responded. "She's one of my pals, and I'm always close with my pals."

"Well, stinks to be you for letting your team down!" Ezekiel said.

"But you should be thankful you still have a lot of friends," Sadie said.

"I'm still friendly with my former teammates," Leshawna said. "With the exception of Duncan. Man, it was hilarious when Gwen whacked him with a shovel!"

"I didn't think it was funny," Harold said.

"Neither did I," Courtney agreed.

"That reminds me, eh," Ezekiel told Courtney. "Everyone thinks you like Duncan."

"That's not true!" Courtney protested. "Duncan's only my friend!"

"Yeah," Harold agreed. "I've been with them at Playa Des Losers. They never showed any feelings for each other."

"Oh, really?" Ezekiel asked. "Well, here's a little never-before-seen clip from the night Courtney was eliminated."

**Footage**

Over at Playa Des Losers, Duncan and Courtney were stargazing on the hotel balcony.

"Is it just me, or does that constellation look like Heather's scrawny and flat butt?" Courtney asked. "With her fat thighs attached?"

Duncan, however, didn't respond.

"I just give you the perfect setup for a dig and you leave me hanging?" Courtney asked. "What's your damage?"

"Do you think I would have won this season if I didn't fall asleep on the toilet?" Duncan asked.

Courtney laughed as she gently punched Duncan on the arm. "Wow. Who knew you were desperate for some money?"

"Oh, you wanna make something of it?" Duncan asked as he gently punched Courtney on the arm.

"You can do better than that," Courtney said.

The two friends then play-wrestled, with Courtney falling on the ground and Duncan landing on top of her.

**End Footage**

"Oh yeah," Ezekiel said. "I get that close with all my female friends. Notice the one-centimeter distance between their lips."

Courtney's face turned red. "B-But I..." she stammered. "That didn't..."

"It's not what it looks like," Harold defended. "Duncan told me he and Courtney wrestled for about two seconds before going to bed in their own separate bedrooms."

"Tell that to this fan on the webcam," Ezekiel said. "Crissie Jones from Montreal, Quebec."

The overhead screen showed a blonde-hair girl wearing grey hoop earrings. "I have a question for Courtney," she said. "When will you and Duncan give up and make-out already?"

That made Courtney even more nervous. "But we're just friends!" she protested. "Nothing else!"

"Tell that to Duncan," Crissie responded. "He said he would absolutely LOVE to kiss you during the challenges based on Friday the 13th. A lot of fans agree with me, so-"

The screen was abruptly cut off. "Oh, darn," Harold said. "Looks like we lost her signal."

Courtney sighed in relief as she gave Harold a thumbs-up, knowing he secretly disconnected the signal.

"And that's all for today," Sadie said. "Join Chris and the cast next time for the most dramatically thrilling chapter of Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. ACTION!"


	13. Ocean's Eight  Or Nine

The remaining eight contestants were eating breakfast. Noah and Bridgette were gazing at each other.

"Get a room, you two," Duncan told the couple.

"You should let them be happy with each other," Gwen told Duncan. "One of them might be voted off today. They might not see each other again."

"I'll be back, Noah," Bridgette said as she got up. "I have a little surprise for you today."

As Bridgette left the Craft Services Tent, The Killer Grips were celebrating Cody's latest accomplishment: a fully healed arm.

"Man, I've never felt this great in my whole life," Cody said as he ate one of his special Poffins. "My powers are under control and I can finally act like myself." He then used Bulk Up by flexing his muscles triumphantly.

"Or stranger than before," Geoff replied as Cody stood up.

"You're just jealous that neither one of your parents are a powerful being," Cody told Geoff as he left the Craft Services Tent.

Soon, Chris arrived from the ceiling. "This week, we're paying tribute to the action-packed, bank heist, gangster caper film Catch Me If You Can."

"Uh, Chris? Our team's missing Cody," Geoff said.

"And Bridgette's gone as well," Gwen said.

"Rescuing them is the first part of your challenge," Chris explained. "They've both been locked up in state-of-the-art safes, along with all the tools each team needs to commit a movie-perfect bank robbery. Your job is to crack the safes, rescue your teammates, grab the equipment, and try to be the first ones to rob the first national bank of Chris."

* * *

Both teams arrived at the safes. Gwen tried to figure out what the combination is.

"Chris might have set the numbers to a combination only he would know," Gwen suggested.

"Cody told me Sierra knew a lot about him," Noah said. "Maybe the combination's his birthday, measurements, or the barcode number of his favorite hair gel."

Noah tried the numbers on the safe. The barcode number of Chris' favorite hair gel worked.

"Cody, the other team's ahead of us!" Izzy said. "Can't you use your powers to break out?"

"I guess so," Cody said from inside the safe. "But you might want to stand back."

With his teammates at a safe distance, Cody melted the door open using the move Fire Blast.

* * *

At the bank set, The Screaming Gaffers were the first to arrive.

"Yoo-hoo, anyone home?" Duncan asked. "This is a robbery."

"Welcome, Gaffers!" Chris said. "You've beaten the Grips to the scene, which means you get first crack at the bank teller."

A shadowy figure arrived. "Afternoon, ma'am," Duncan told her. "That's a great set of legs you got there. Alright now, I'd like to focus on those lovely hands of yours. I need them to start filling this pillow case with cash."

"Anything else I can do for you today, Duncan?" Courtney asked as she revealed herself.

The Killer Grips arrived. "Courtney?" Geoff asked. "What are you doing here, dude?"

Courtney laughed. "I can't believe you think I'm her!"

"Okay, what's going on?" Izzy asked Chris.

'Courtney' tapped a charm on her charm bracelet, making her appearance change. She was a sky blue-eyed girl wearing half circle-shaped glasses and her straight, long, dark brown hair was held in a ponytail by a dark red ribbon. There was also a beauty mark on the corner of her left eye. She was wearing a dark red tank top that exposed her cleavage, grey short-shorts, and wedged sandals with straps that came up to three inches above her ankles. She was just as tall as Cody.

"Teams, it is my honor to introduce you to miss Zoey Proton Crystals," Chris said. "The winner of the Total Drama Fanatics Contest. Besides her infinite amount of knowledge, she's an average teenage girl."

"'Infinite amount of knowledge'?" Noah asked. "That's impossible."

"Oh really?" Zoey asked. (A/N: Her voice sounds like Jimmy Neutron's when he was voice-impersonating Cindy Vortex in the episode Trading Faces.) "Can YOU recite pi to the hundredth decimal?"

"Looks like you have some competition, eh geek?" Duncan asked Noah.

"Shut it," Noah responded.

"So, Zoey," Chris told the girl genius. "Since you were our bank teller for the challenge, you get to decide which team deserves to win your bag of loot."

"The choice is obvious," Zoey said as she gave Gwen a small sack. "It's The Screaming Gaffers, since they were the first team that managed to get to my wicket first. Congratulations."

"So this means The Killer Grips win second prize," Chris said.

"What's that?" Geoff asked.

"Zoey!" Chris explained. "For the rest of the game, or until she's eliminated."

**Confessional**

Zoey: Am I happy with my choice? Yeah, I am. The Killer Grips need a genius on their team. Noah being on The Screaming Gaffers is an unfair advantage. I had to even things out between the teams.

**End Confessional**

"Zoey, how would you like to be the team captain?" Katie asked. "I'm not doing a great job."

"I'm okay with that," Zoey told Katie. "And my first act as team captain is letting you be my second-in-command."

* * *

Outside, Chris showed the teams two piles of garbage. "These are what you'll be using to make your getaway cars," he explained. "Whoever makes it to the finish line first wins."

Soon, The Screaming Gaffers were finish with their car. "Wait a minute," Noah said. "They look like go-karts."

"Stop whining and give me the lugnuts," Duncan responded.

"That's it guys," Zoey said. "We're doing great in this challenge. All this team needed was a little teamwork."

However, The Screaming Gaffers took off.

"Come on, teamsies," Zoey said. "Chris might have forgotten to include wheels for our go-kart, but that doesn't mean it's over for us. We can still improvise."

* * *

Meanwhile, The Screaming Gaffers were zooming down the mountain with ease. They drove through a clothes rack, a prop truck, some signs, cardboard police cars, and a replica of Mars. The Killer Grips, on the other hand, were carrying their go-kart as they ran.

"Don't slow down now," Zoey said. "Think about the invincibility we'll get tonight and we'll be ahead of the other team."

As for The Screaming Gaffers, their go-kart broke down, forcing them to push it. That allowed The Killer Grips to get a lead.

"I knew we could win this," Zoey said. "It's all thanks to teamwork!"

Unfortunately, The Killer Grips go-kart broke down as The Screaming Gaffers pushed their go-kart across the finish line.

"The Screaming Gaffers win!" Chris announced.

As Noah, Bridgette, Duncan, and Gwen cheered in victory, Zoey used a laser beam that was on her charm bracelet on a boom microphone, which hit Noah straight in the chestnuts.

* * *

At the large stage, The Killer Grips sat on the wooden benches as Chris entered. "It's time to cast your votes," he explained. "Using your electronic voting devices, press the button of the person you want voted off."

When everyone placed in their votes, Chef gave Chris an index card. "If you get a Gilded Chris, you're still in the game," he said. "The ones who are safe are Izzy, Katie, and Geoff."

The bottom two were Zoey and Cody. "I will now do a recap of each of your actions during today's challenge," Chris said. "Zoey, you did well in your first challenge. It would be a shame to see you leave as soon as you arrived. Cody, you were in the vault. You also got out by 'being yourself'. So the last Gilded Chris for tonight goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Zoey."

"Are you kidding me?" Cody asked. "Look, I'm sorry for destroying a set. I'll pay it back to you!"

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" the other Grips chanted.

"I don't see why not," Chris said. "Cody, anything you like to say?"

"I guess so," Cody replied. "I'd like to thank my great friends. This has been the greatest experience I ever had. Big thanks to Geoff, who inspired me every day with his fun-loving nature and partying attitude. To Katie, who is the most skilled fashion designer I ever met. To Izzy, who motivated me with her cheerfulness and go-getting nature in challenges. And to Zoey, who's both the smartest and prettiest girl I ever met, even if our time together was short. I'll miss all of you very much." Then he approached the Lame-O-Sine.

When Cody got in, Chef closed the door and the Lame-O-Sine drove off.

"And that wraps up a totally dramatic elimination," Chris told the readers. "What will happen now that the girl genius has arrived? Find out next time on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. ACTION!"


	14. One Million Bucks, BC

At the girls trailer, Zoey was telling her new friends about her inventions.

"This is the Multi-Purpose Charm Bracelet," she said, showing a typical silver charm bracelet. "It allows me to carry my inventions on-the-go. They'll go back to normal when I remove them. I also use the bracelet as a miniature laser beam."

Zoey then removed a dark green lizard-shaped charm, a silver hanger-shaped charm, a white spatula-shaped charm, a yellow cylinder-shaped charm, and a black TV-shaped charm. The lizard charm became a dark green cloak, the hanger charm became a silver miniature closet, the spatula charm became a white robotic arm, the cylinder charm became a palm-sized yellow cylinder, and the TV charm became a black 3D disc.

"This cloak is the Chameleon Skin," Zoey continued. "It transforms my appearance into any living being, which is what I used to make myself look like Courtney. This miniature closet is the Wardrobe-Bot, a device that scans any article of clothing and turns the scan into a suitable outfit that's stored for a later use. This robotic arm is the Robo-Chef, a personalized cook for any meals, including ones for people who have allergies. This palm-sized cylinder is the Storage Cylinder, an unlimited storage space. And this 3D disc is the Shoo-Whop Video Replacer, my latest invention. If it's used on a surveillance camera, the monitor shows a selected video footage instead."

"Why did you give it that name?" Gwen asked as Zoey put her inventions back on the Multi-Purpose Charm Bracelet.

"Observe," Zoey said as she pointed the Shoo-Whop Video Replacer on a nearby surveillance camera. Then light blue rings were fired at the camera.

* * *

Over at the control room, Chris was monitoring the cameras when...

**"Ain't no love of my man! Shoo-whop, shoo-whop! Ain't no love of my man! Shoo-whop, shoo-whop!"**

"Okay, who fooled with one of the cameras?" Chris angrily demanded.

* * *

Zoey turned off the Shoo-Whop Video Replacer, allowing the footage on the monitor to change back to normal. "That's why," she said.

* * *

Over at the guys trailer, they were getting ready for the day.

"Did anyone else notice that new girl, Zoey, has nice hair?" Duncan asked.

"Nope," Noah responded. "I was too busy noticing Bridgette's pretty blonde locks to notice."

"I did," Geoff told Duncan. "I heard the dudette goes for the natural look. But man, her hair looks the prettiest out of all the girls on the show."

"Don't even think about making a move on her," Noah told Geoff. "I heard she thinks boyfriends are a 'life distraction'. Trying to hook up with her is going to be as painful as licking a cactus."

* * *

When the contestants arrived on the set, Chris approached them. "Before I begin, I would like to address something," he said. "As the contest winner, Zoey is allowed to enjoy some special privileges during her time on the show."

"Well, I didn't ask for anything special," Zoey admitted. "But since you're allowing me to use my inventions, I might as well enjoy the other things you have."

"Notwithstanding that contestants are not permitted with contact from the outside world," Chris said. "Zoey may retain a brand new, state-of-the-art Personal Digital Assistant."

"That's the full name of a PDA," Zoey explained, showing the other contestants her new PDA.

"Whereas contestants shall continue to receive allocated meals provided by Chef Hatchet," Chris continued. "Zoey shall be entitled to an exclusive dining experience including all of her favorite foods with the peanuts removed. And while she's still sleeping in the girls trailer, Zoey will have a pure goose down pillow, extra comfy loftier, and a seven-hundred-thread-count sheet. Oh, and her own private bathroom."

Noah scoffed. "Great," he said. "The girl who's smarter than me, the child prodigy, didn't waste any time spoiling herself."

"Well, YOU didn't have to take care of yourself because your duck-loving toy-making dad and stay-at-home-mechanic mom never had time for you," Zoey responded.

"While I'm shocked about the people who are raising you," Noah said. "My life is none of your business."

"Earth to the child prodigy," Zoey said. "You're on TV. Your life is everyone's business."

"Then at least the fans know I play by the rules," Noah said. "Don't think you can win this season without your fancy machines?"

Zoey rolled her eyes, not amused. "I can kick your scrawny butt with both of my hands tied behind my back," she told Noah.

"That's going to be tough eating your peanut-free meals like that," Noah said. And sure enough, everyone knew a rivalry was born between the two smartest contestants on the show.

"While I'm loving the geek conflict," Chris said. "I think today's challenges will help bring out your more primal instincts. Today's challenges are based on the classic period movie-"

"Excuse me?" Zoey asked. "PERIOD movies exist?"

"Let me rephrase that," Chris continued. "Today's challenges are based on the classic stone age movie The Flintstones. In that movie, the cavepeople did two things: make fire and use tools made of bones. They also wore loincloths, which I have for each of you."

* * *

Soon, everyone was dressed in multi-colored leopard-printed loincloths for the rest of the episode. The guys wore ones shaped like briefs and the girls wore ones shaped like short one-strapped dresses that came down to their thighs. Geoff's was pink, Katie's was black and white striped, Izzy's was light green, Gwen's was dark blue, Noah's was dark red, Bridgette's was light blue, and Duncan's was black. Zoey, on the other hand, wore a two piece tiger-printed bikini-shaped loincloth and her hair was held in a ponytail by a medium-sized bone. (Chris: Please note, no animals were harmed in the making of this television program. *annoyingly looks at someone off-screen* Okay, we good?)

Noah chuckled. "Nice bikini," he told Zoey.

"I always thought I look great in tiger skin," Zoey responded.

"For your first challenge," Chris explained. "You have to make a fire using only flints. The first team to find the correct pair wins. And...go!"

With the two fire pits set up, the challenge began. "It's going to take a while to find the firewood if one of us is doing the challenge," Zoey said. "I want everyone to start hitting flints until we find the correct pair."

As for The Screaming Gaffers, only Duncan was hitting flints while his teammates cheered for him. After a few minutes, both teams managed to start a fire.

* * *

The next challenge began. Chef gave each person a bone. The Killer Grips got large ones, while The Screaming Gaffers got small ones.

"Hey, what gives?" Duncan asked. "I made fire before the other team!"

"Actually, you didn't," Chris replied. "We reviewed the footage caught on camera, and you made fire with a lighter, which was something that wasn't used in The Flintstones. That means Katie made fire. The Killer Grips are the winners!"

"Alright Katie!" Zoey cheered as the two girls exchanged in a high-five.

"For the second challenge," Chris explained. "Both teams will try to knock each other off the column into the water. The team with the least amount of wet teammates wins."

First up was Katie and Bridgette. Katie lost her balance as she swung her bone, the weight making her fall into the water. Izzy and Gwen were up next. Gwen swung her bone, trying to hit Izzy. However, she fell into the water while trying to maintain her balance. Finally, it was Geoff vs. Duncan. Geoff tried to hit Duncan, but he dodged every hit. However, when Duncan was actually hit, he grabbed Geoff's bone, then both guys fell into the water as one column was destroyed.

"That leaves us with the teams tied," Chris announced. "And a geek battle between Noah and Zoey on the same column."

When both contestants were on the column, they found it hard to attack each other.

"I'm not really a violent person," Zoey said.

Noah grinned triumphantly "Then this should make this easier-"

WHACK!

That was the sound of Zoey kicking Noah in the chestnuts, making him fall into the water. "But I didn't say anything about self-defense," the girl genius mockingly said.

"The Killer Grips win!" Chris announced. "And they win a set of mammoth-sized BBQ ribs. The Screaming Gaffers, on the other hand, get this large egg."

**Confessional**

Zoey: *is holding one of the ribs* Noah thinks he's so smart. Well, newsflash for you, brainiac. There's a new genius in town.

**Next Confessional**

Noah: *still in pain from the kick in the chestnuts* Like I'm going to let a girl intimidate me, even if she's smarter than me.

**Next Confessional**

Chris: I know everyone wanted Noah and Zoey to kiss. Trust me, so did I. But she's off the market. Doesn't want a boyfriend to weigh her down. See you next time for some more geek battles on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. ACTION!

**End Confessional**


	15. Million Dollar Babies

The contestants were peacefully sleeping one morning. Zoey's sleepwear was a very revealing dark red nightgown. She was smiling in her sleep as she muttered something that sounded like 'I would like to thank the academy...'. Then loud trumpets blared from outside.

Noah annoyingly put a pillow above his head. "That's it," he said. "I'm moving to London when this whole thing's over."

When the contestants got out of the trailers in their sleepwear, Chef tossed pasta balls at them. "This is breakfast," Chris explained. "Today, you're all going to give your one-hundred percent in challenges based on the sport movie Air Bud."

"Air Bud was about a basketball-playing golden retriever," Zoey interrupted. "It had nothing to do with sports."

"As I was saying," Chris continued. "We've got a training run for you to do."

* * *

The contestants arrived fully dressed at a stadium-designed set. "It's time for more action," Chris explained. "Today's competition is gonna require sweat, guts, heart, and strength. But before that, you all have to compete in an obstacle course that will determine who's going to be in which sport."

The obstacle course included pushing Chef across the field on a platform, walking on car tires, and crawling in a pool full of mud. The four matches were then decided: Katie vs. Duncan in boxing, Izzy vs. Gwen in badminton, Zoey vs. Noah in Greco-Roman wrestling, and Geoff vs. Bridgette in basketball.

"Badminton?" Noah asked Chris. "That wasn't a sport movie theme."

"Don't you remember Badminton: The Movie?" Zoey asked. "The greatest badminton zombie movie starring Chris McLean as lead character The Flipper?"

"What?" Bridgette asked.

"You really do know your movies," Chris told Zoey. "Would you like to recite my speech to your confused friends?"

"Gladly," Zoey said, then she cleared her throat and recited the speech. "I just want you to know, you guys are the best darn badminton players I've had the pleasure of coaching. You're beacons of freedom. Go show the Olympic Committee we deserve a shot. Show them...it's not badminton, it's GOODminton! Heck, it's GREATminton! Now get out there and win one for The Flipper!"

**Confessional**

Noah: "The Flipper"? Please. The movie's probably something Chris put together with the interns.

**End Confessional**

* * *

Over at a wrestling ring set, the first challenge began. "In the right corner," Chris announced. "From The Killer Grips, the fashion expert, the sweet and generous friend, the girl who DOESN'T have a crush on Noah despite fan rumors: Katie! And in the left corner, from The Screaming Gaffers, the deluded dork, the lightweight loser, the knock-kneed numbskull: Duncan! They will both use marshmallow gloves to avoid facial damage. And...go!"

The match started. Both contestants were going at it. However, there was one part when Katie took a bite out of one of Duncan's marshmallow gloves.

"Don't eat it, Katie!" Zoey cheered. "Block it!"

While Zoey was cheering, Izzy picked up her PDA and used it to browse the web. Then she came across a video on TooYube. "No way..." she whispered to herself.

After two rounds, Katie knocked-out Duncan. "And the winner is...Duncan!" Chris announced.

"But I knocked him out," Katie said.

"I had to dock you for biting," Chris explained. "Very unsportsmanlike, miss Mills."

"This match was fixed!" Katie protested. "Ref's goin' down!"

* * *

Next was the badminton challenge. "Battling supremacy in our second round," Chris announced. "Gwen and Izzy."

The two girls fought their hardest. It was anyone's game until Zoey gave Izzy some words of encouragement.

"You can do it!" the girl genius cheered. "Your chances are winning are just as real as our friendship!"

However, Izzy angrily hit the birdie with her racket so hard, Gwen was unable to hit back. "We have the winner!" Chris announced.

"Izzy, are you okay?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know," Izzy responded. "So-called friend."

"We ARE friends," Zoey pointed out.

"Oh, really?" Izzy asked as she snatched Zoey's PDA. "Your audition tape begs to differ."

"Audition tape?" Bridgette asked.

"It's on TooYube," Izzy explained. "This was apparently the video that made Zoey the winner of the Total Drama Fanatics Contest."

**Footage**

Zoey was at a bar with some unknown girls, holding a bar of chocolate.

"Gwen's the fan favorite," Zoey ranted between mouthfuls of chocolate pieces. "The least she can do is lighten up if that's even possible with her. Katie has a one-track mind on designing outfits, which probably often at parties with Geoff's womanizing personality. Duncan might be a 'bad boy', but without his little group of friends, he's a total weakling. And Bridgette's definitely the clumsiest girl in existence. She can't stand up without tripping over her own feet. Izzy's so crazy, she belongs in an insane asylum with those psycho friends she probably hangs out with. And Noah? What a show-off. That ego he has is so big, it's practically the size of Texas."

**End Footage**

Zoey groaned as she slapped her forehead. "That's the tape I filmed so I can remind myself why I shouldn't use the Brain-Changer to downgrade my brain to that of a normal teenage girl AGAIN," she explained. "I must have submitted that tape instead of my audition tape by mistake!"

"Well, the contest judges liked it," Chris said. "They declared you the winner because they thought you were nasty. And I love nasty."

* * *

Over at the wrestling set, Zoey still hated by the other contestants...with the exception of Gwen.

"All Zoey did was tell the truth," Gwen said. "There's nothing wrong with being honest."

"But she told you to lighten up," Katie said.

"Maybe she was right," Gwen admitted. "I'm the fan favorite. I can at least be more cheerful."

"Thanks, Gwen," Zoey said. "You really are a true friend."

"Anything for a fellow teammate," Gwen replied.

"Okay, enough with the chit-chat," Chris said. "It's time for the Greco-Roman wrestling match between the two geeks of the teams."

Both Noah and Zoey got in the arena. Using different self-defense techniques, Zoey was able put Noah in a one-armed deadlock. "And we have a winner!" Chris announced. "The girl genius!"

* * *

On the basketball set, the final challenge began. "The final faceoff is a slam-dunk competition with points going to the most creative dunk. The contests competing are Geoff and Bridgette."

Geoff went up first. He dribbled a basketball around Bridgette, bounced it between Duncan's leg so it would hit Noah, and bounced it off of Gwen's head so it would land in the basket. Bridgette was next. She bounced the ball at Geoff so he would land in the basket with the ball.

"Points go to Bridgette and The Screaming Gaffers!" Chris announced. "For the tiebreaker challenge, a person from each team will create a cheer for someone they think deserves cheering."

Bridgette was up for The Screaming Gaffers. She did an anti-Chris cheer making fun of the host. Zoey, on the other hand, did a cheer that went like this:

"Bridgette, Bridgette, she's my pal! She loves her nerd boyfriend and she's a very sweet gal! Katie and Geoff are not so smart, but I'll be so glad if they call me their friend! Izzy, Izzy, queen of nuts! She has a big heart for a psycho girl! Duncan and Gwen are quite the same! She's goth, he's juvie, but they are just friends! And Noah's the man, he's quite the catch! He's funny and so cute, yet he's not my type! Wooooooooooooo hoo!"

"That was amazing!" Chris told Zoey. "We have our winners!"

* * *

At the large stage, The Screaming Gaffers sat on the wooden benches as Chris entered. "It's time to cast your votes," he explained. "Using your electronic voting devices, press the button of the person you want voted off."

When everyone placed in their votes, Chef gave Chris an index card. "If you get a Gilded Chris, you're still in the game," he said. "The ones who are safe are Noah and Duncan."

The bottom two were Bridgette and Gwen. "I will now do a recap of each of your actions during today's challenge," Chris said. "Bridgette, your pathetic cheer cost your team the tiebreaker. Gwen, you must feel awful about your loss to Izzy in the badminton court. So the last Gilded Chris for tonight goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Bridgette."

"What?" Gwen asked. "Why am I going home?"

**Confessional**

Duncan: Another thing Harold taught me was how to hack into computers and modify some data. *holds an electronic voting device* NOBODY whacks me with a shovel and gets away with it.

**End Confessional**

Gwen approached the Lame-O-Sine with Bridgette following her.

"That was very brave of you to stand up to Zoey," Bridgette told her female friend.

"Zoey's a nice girl," Gwen replied. "She doesn't deserve being treated badly."

When Gwen got in, Chef closed the door as the Lame-O-Sine drove off.

"Yes, folks," Chris told the readers. "The fan favorite's gone. But you can't expect her to win every time. That wouldn't be fair for the others. Will Zoey be able to fix her conflict with Noah? Will Izzy be able to survive another elimination ceremony? And what else will Duncan use that Harold taught him? Find out next time here on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. ACTION!"


	16. Dial M for Merger

One morning, the contestants were relaxing outside the trailers.

"Noah," Zoey coldly said.

"Zoey," Noah coldly responded.

"You two have been butting heads since the challenges based on The Flintstones," Bridgette said. "Shouldn't geeks get along with each other?"

"I'll be friends with Noah when Pluto becomes a planet again," Zoey told Bridgette. "Which is another way of saying 'never'."

**Confessional**

Bridgette: Zoey and Noah can't seem to be friends despite having a lot in common. It's like Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex all over again, except for the switched genders. There has to be some way they can get along for once, but what?

**End Confessional**

"Um...guys," Katie said. "There's something wrong with the door."

"Try using the handle," Duncan said.

However, when Katie touched the door handle, her face was scanned, then she fell into a ditch. Then Duncan was hit by a tranquillizer dart and he fell into the ditch, while Noah was hit by a flying bowler hat and he fell into the ditch. Bridgette, Izzy, and Geoff ran into the guys trailer for shelter. They then passed out when a gas bomb was thrown through a window.

**Confessional**

Zoey: I always thought the producers were heartless, but now I'm worried that they're trying to kill us! It's probably a conspiracy to- *is knocked out when an intern hits her on the back of the head with a stick*

**End Confessional**

* * *

Soon, all of the contestants woke up in some kind of cave.

"What happened to my Multi-Purpose Charm Bracelet?" Zoey asked as she checked her wrists.

"Here it is," Izzy said, giving Zoey the charm bracelet.

"Thank you so much!" Zoey replied as she put the charm bracelet on her left wrist. "I don't know what I would do without it!"

A large screen was turned on, revealing Chris sitting in the control room. "Welcome to the Cloak and Dagger," he said. "Home of the spy movie Casino Royale. That movie had a spy who had two essential skills: the ability to deactivate bomb and the ability to escape an exploding building. You need both skills to get through today's reward challenges. Oh, and one last thing. Since I'm bored of the teams, I'm merging them together. Now it's every person for themselves. See you on the surface." Then the screen was turned off.

"Who cares about teams?" Zoey asked. "I'm still loyal to my former Killer Grips."

"This is unbelievable," Bridgette said. "Chris is splitting us up after all that we've been through."

***cue the 6teen spoof montage***

"How do we get out of here, dudes and dudettes?" Geoff asked after the montage.

"Well, the GPS device in my PDA indicates a hidden exit," Zoey said. "Everyone, start feeling the walls."

"GPSs have a ten percent chance of failing," Noah responded. "I'll take my chances the hard way."

Soon, Izzy kicked a rock, revealing a hidden elevator. "I found the exit!" she happily exclaimed.

* * *

When the contestants reached the top of a water tower, Chris came back on another screen. "For the first part of the challenge," he explained. "You have to get this case in the middle of this room while avoiding deadly lasers." Then the screen turned off.

While Geoff and Katie got stuck, Zoey ran through the lasers with ease, and Izzy used a mirror shard to deflect the lasers.

"This challenge is great with the three of us working together," Bridgette told Noah and Duncan. "Maybe we can form a secret team-up to back each other up. I mean, we ARE the last Screaming Gaffers."

"There isn't enough life-threatening diseases that would make me work with the biggest jerk in the world," Noah said.

"You really are a huge dork," Duncan responded.

"Come on, Noah," Bridgette said. "Do you really want someone who's smarter than you to win?"

Realizing Bridgette was talking about Zoey, Noah shook hands with Duncan.

"Geek," Duncan coldly told Noah.

"Toilet boy," Noah coldly responded.

Elsewhere, Zoey managed to get the sack by kicking over the glass case. That disarmed the lasers perfectly.

"This sack only has a pair of wire cutters and a grappling hook gun," Zoey said. "They're probably for escaping."

"Exactly," Chris said from the large screen. "You'll need both objects for the next challenge. Oh, and this building's going to explode in thirty seconds, so you might want to escape right now." The large screen then turned off.

Izzy found a window by pushing open one of the panels. "There's a nearby building over there," she said. "Zoey, use your grappling hook gun to help us escape."

"Not so fast," Zoey replied. "You're all welcome to join me, but I'm excluding Noah...unless he says some magic words."

Noah annoyingly rolled his eyes. "Zoey Crystals is a smarter, nicer, all-around nicer person than I am," he said. "Happy?"

Zoey fired the grappling hook gun on the nearby building. "You know I am," she told Noah.

* * *

When all of the contestants got outside and landed on the building's roof, the water tower exploded like Chris said it would.

"Time for your next challenge," Chris explained. "Deactivating a stink bomb. You have three minutes before they explode."

When Chris left, the contestants approached the bombs. "Shouldn't a know-it-all like you know which wire to cut?" Duncan asked Noah.

"Shouldn't a prison guy like you know how to defuse a bomb?" Noah asked Duncan.

"It's the blue wire," Katie decided. "It's the most fashion-forward color."

"Great idea," Zoey said as she cut the blue wire with the wire cutters then gave them to Noah. "You heard Katie. Everyone cut the blue wire on your stink bomb and pass them down."

The plan was put into effect. Noah cut the blue wire, then Duncan, then Izzy, then Geoff, then Bridgette, and finally Katie. However, the contestants still heard beeping.

"Why do I still hear beeping?" Bridgette asked. "All of the bombs are deacti-"

BOOM!

* * *

Outside the trailers, the contestants were soaking in a large pool of tomato juice. Zoey, on the other hand, was wearing a dark red one-piece swimsuit and she had her hair tied in a bun.

"What's with the swimsuit?" Noah asked.

"The Wardrobe-Bot is using its laundry function right now on my clothes," Zoey explained.

"Alright Zoey and Katie," Chris said. "As the winners of the challenges, you get the reward: an all-expense paid trip to a local cheese factory."

"Cheese factory?" Katie happily asked. "Yes! I always wanted to go to one!"

"Me too!" Zoey replied with an equal amount of happiness. "Maybe there's a cracker factory next door! I love cheese with crackers!"

"Oh my gosh, me too!" Katie replied, then she and Zoey happily cheered as they exchanged a high-five with each other.

"The teams are no more," Chris told the readers. "Let's see how these stinkers do on their own on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. ACTION!"


	17. Super Hero Geeks

That night, the contestants, who were now in their sleepwear, were just about ready to hit the sack for today.

"That was the best factory I ever visited," Zoey said.

"I know," Katie agreed as she took out a large slice of cheese. "I'm so glad the workers let us have a free gouda sample after the tour."

"There's enough for all four of us gal pals," Zoey told Bridgette and Izzy.

As the girls enjoyed the cheese snack, they also did some girl-talk.

"Noah's a sweet guy," Bridgette said. "He's practically the last nice guy left."

"I agree with you," Izzy told Bridgette. "Duncan and Geoff are both untrustworthy guys." (Chris: *as he's receiving a massage* The views of the contestants of Total Drama Action do not necessarily reflect the opinions of this network or parent company. They may, but not necessarily.)

"I just don't get why you hate Noah," Bridgette told Zoey. "The teams already merged."

"He just needs to learn that he's not the smartest person alive today," Zoey replied. "I'll be friends with him as soon as that ego of his decreases."

* * *

The next morning, the contestants (still in their sleepwear) arrived at the set. "Today's challenges are inspired by the superhero movie The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen," Chris explained. "In that movie, the superheroes did things no mere mortal can do. They had screaming ladies to rescue and bad guys to fight."

"I think you mixed-up movie summaries again," Zoey interrupted. "The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen was about a group of fictional novel characters working together. Allan Quatermain, Captain Nemo, Rodney Skinner aka The Invisible Man, Mina Harker, Dorian Gray, Tom Sawyer, and Doctor Jekyll."

"But that's not what the challenges are based on," Chris said. "As I was saying, there are three things the protagonists from the film had: superpowers, people to save, and costumes made out of spandex."

"The last one isn't true," Zoey interrupted. "No one from The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen didn't have to wear spandex. They just wore everyday outfits from their eras."

"But then there wouldn't be any challenges," Chris said. "Now go change out of your sleepwear and be back here to begin the first challenge."

* * *

When the contestants were in their everyday outfits, Chris explained the first challenge. "Just like in Beauty and the Geek, you will each create your own superhero identity," he said. "You can use anything you want to design your costumes as long as you use spandex. You will each be judged on originality, style of costume, the type of superpower you have, and the superhero name. Top score wins an advantage for the next challenge."

After a few minutes, the contestants were finished with their costumes. Izzy was up first. She was wearing a white spandex tank top and leggings with medium-sized red and white cardboard spirals attached to her wrists.

"State your name and superpower," Chris said.

"I'm Hypno-Girl," Izzy said. "And I can hypnotize anyone into my own personal mind slaves."

"Impressive," Chris said. "That would work well against your enemies. Six points. Next!"

Geoff was wearing black spandex shorts and yellow star-shaped sunglasses. He also had a yellow band on each of his wrists. "I'm Captain Hollywood," he said. "And this is my superpower." He then sprayed yellow silly string at Chris using his wristbands.

"Seriously?" Chris asked. "Silly string?"

"For spraying into camera lenses," Geoff explained. "So celebrities can still keep their good reputations."

"Lame," Chris said. "Do you know how many people try to do that without silly string? Three points. Next!"

Noah was wearing a dark grey spandex body suit with two trash cans on each shoulder and a black leather belt on the wrist. He was also holding a plastic light grey sword with a black handle. "I'm Cyber-Knight v2.0," he said. "Which is based on my Dragon Assassin avatar." Then he fired a laser beam with the sword at a tree, leaving a hole zapped through the trunk.

"Wow," Chris said. "That's one cool futuristic knight. Eight points. Next!"

Duncan only had a cardboard eye attached to his forehead. He was also wearing his usual outfit. "Where are your tights?" Chris asked.

"I don't do spandex," Duncan responded. "I'm The All-Seeing Eye, and I've got psychic powers. I can see into the future."

"That was so pathetic, there isn't even a word for it," Chris said. "Zero points for not using spandex. Next!"

Katie was wearing a pink spandex jumpsuit with a black and white striped cape attached to it. "I'm Fashionista," she said.

"And what are you gonna do?" Chris asked. "Accessorize your enemies into submission?"

"Not exactly," Katie explained. "I plant ideas into the minds of fashion designers, creating the latest trends for this season."

"Interesting," Chris said. "Odd, but interesting. Five points. Next!"

Bridgette was wearing a light blue spandex dolphin costume, complete with the front flippers in the form of gloves. "I'm Dolphin Girl," she said.

"And what's your superpower?" Chris asked.

"This," Bridgette answered, then she held her nose as water came out of a prop blowhole.

"Fair enough," Chris said. "Seven points. Next!"

Zoey was wearing a black spandex long-sleeved shirt and a knee-length matching skirt with high-heeled sandals. She also had monarch butterfly-styled wings attached to the back of the tube top, and her hair was held in a ponytail by a black and orange striped ribbon "I'm Lady Monarch," she said.

"Wow," Chris said. "I'm liking the costume. What's your superpower?"

"Beautifully-performed flight movements," Zoey replied. "I just put my arms on the wing handles, and I'll be able to stay in the air for as long as I want...as long as I don't go too high."

"You win!" Chris told Zoey. "You're the first person to create a butterfly-based superhero. Ten points. You also get an advantage in the next challenge."

* * *

Soon, the next challenge began. "We will be testing your powers," Chris explained. "First, you have to jump over a cardboard building using this trampoline while making sure you land on one of these soft, cushy mattresses. Next, you have to save a potato sack that Chef will drop. And finally, you have to walk across a power line while Chef throws beach balls at you. Whoever finishes the course in the shortest amount of time wins invincibility. Zoey, as the winner of the previous challenge, ten seconds will be removed from your final time. And...go!"

Katie was up first. She painfully landed on one of the mattresses, failed to catch a potato sack, and was hit by a beach ball. Noah went next. He easily landed on one of the mattresses, caught a potato sack with ease, and successfully dodged every beach ball Chef threw at him. His final time was thirty-six seconds.

**Confessional**

Bridgette: I'm not sure if it was the heat or the smell of baked beans coming from the Craft Services Tent, but seeing Noah as Cyber-Knight v2.0 made me feel a little light-headed.

**End Confessional**

"Top that, Lady Mon-Ouch," Noah told Zoey.

"You might have forgot that my other superpower is being able to triumph over show-offy jerks like you," Zoey responded.

Within a few minutes, the other contestants finished the obstacle course. "While Noah did a surprisingly good job," Chris announced. "The winner of the challenge is Zoey as Lady Monarch, with a faster time of thirty seconds."

* * *

At the large stage, the remaining seven contestants (who were now in their everyday outfits instead of their superhero costumes) sat on the wooden benches as Chris entered. "It's time to cast your votes," he explained. "Using your electronic voting devices, press the button of the person you want voted off."

When everyone placed in their votes, Chef gave Chris an index card. "If you get a Gilded Chris, you're still in the game," he said. "The ones who will continue on in the game with Zoey are Geoff, Izzy, Noah, and Katie."

The bottom two were Bridgette and Duncan. "I will now do a recap of each of your actions during today's challenge," Chris said. "Bridgette, as Dolphin Girl, you hit the cardboard building you were supposed to jump over. Duncan, and The All-Seeing Eye, you did well in all three parts of the second challenge. So the last Gilded Chris for tonight goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Duncan."

"What?" Bridgette asked. "Who voted for me?"

Noah sighed. "I'm so sorry," he told his girlfriend. "Duncan forced me to vote you off since he and Geoff were doing the same thing. We formed a guys team-up after the previous challenge."

"It's okay," Bridgette replied as she approached the Lame-O-Sine. "You know I'll always forgive you. I'll be rooting for you from the sidelines. And kick Duncan's butt for me!"

When Bridgette got in, Chef closed the door as the Lame-O-Sine drove off. Noah sadly watched it drive off as tears streamed from his eyes.

"That wraps-up this elimination," Chris told the readers. "Will Zoey, a girl who hates all things frilly and pink, regret winning both challenges? Find out when she discovers the theme of the next challenge in Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. ACTION!"


	18. The Aftermath: III

A/N: Since the original version of this Aftermath episode premiered during the beginning of Cartoon Network's Scare-Scare-Scaresday lineup throughout October, this will be a Halloween special, so some of the characters will be wearing costumes for only this chapter.

* * *

Ezekiel and Sadie were in front of a large audience again. It was time for another installment of TDA Aftermath, only both hosts were each wearing a costume. Ezekiel looked very feral thanks to the make-up department and special affects artist. His skin was pale green, he was missing his toque and most of his hair, and he wasn't wearing his shoes and socks as well, revealing three clawed toes on each animal-like bare foot. His pupils were both smaller, as well as black, and his clothes were slightly ripped. Sadie, on the other hand, was wearing a Tinker Bell-like dress with silver wings on the back of the dress.

"Happy Halloween, everyone," Ezekiel said. "Welcome to a special episode of TDA Aftermath. I'm Ezekiel."

"And I'm Sadie," Sadie said. "A ton has happened since the last Aftermath episode. Cody, Gwen, and Bridgette were all eliminated. Plus, girl genius Zoey Crystals joined the cast."

"We also have the peanut gallery, eh," Ezekiel said. "And it looks like some of them are also wearing costumes. Great job on them, by the way."

Heather was an Egyptian queen, Owen was Survivor season one winner Richard Hatch, Harold was Stephen Hawking, Lindsay was Wonder Woman, and Courtney was Joan of Arc. The only ones who didn't wear costumes were Justin, Eva, Beth, DJ, Sierra, Tyler, Leshawna, and Trent.

Thanks, Harold's portable computer said. I'm just glad the studio owners allowed us to wear costumes for tonight.

"I'm supposed to be Queen Ankhesenamun," Heather said. "Alejandro's King Tut this year, so I wanted my costume to match his."

"It's now time to bring out our first guest," Sadie said. "He has a very heavenly singing voice that makes all of the female fans swoon, is currently dating Sierra since before the first season began, comes from a very rich family, and was revealed to be the son of legendary Pokemon Groudon. Welcome, Cody!"

Cody walked onstage and sat on the green couch. He was wearing a grey and red-sleeved t-shirt, a pair of red and dark grey fingerless gloves, dark grey jeans with red and black markings below the knees, red and black sneakers, and a helmet that was shaped like Groudon's head with the exception of the face. He also had a black triangle below each of his eyes using face-paint.

"Hi, Sadie and Ezekiel," Cody said.

"Your costume looks great," Sadie said.

"Thanks," Cody replied. "It's based on my dad. I've been wearing it every year on Halloween since I was ten years old."

"How'd you feel about Chef when he hurt your wrist, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Very annoyed," Cody said. "I was doing so well keeping my powers a secret until he threw that book at me."

"What about when you were booted off the show, eh?" Ezekiel asked. "That must have been hard on you."

"I kind of was expecting that," Cody admitted. "I did wreck one of the sets."

"Well, are you aware that you're currently broke?" Ezekiel asked.

"Of course I'm broke," Cody replied. "I'm only sixteen years old."

"I mean your whole family's broke, eh," Ezekiel explained. "Your dad was so sure that you were going to win the previous season, he blew fifty grand in one day."

"He did?" Cody asked. "What did he buy?"

"I'm glad you asked, eh," Ezekiel said. "I'm just going to let him tell you the rest of the stroy on webcam."

The overhead screen showed a torsoshot of Groudon, who roared, getting some of the peanut gallery worried.

"Dad, your translator isn't on," Cody said.

Groudon then looked at his chest, then pressed a button on a small circular device that was on his chest. "Sorry," the legendary Pokemon said in perfect English. "I thought I turned it on this morning."

"Ezekiel told me you spent a lot of money during the previous season," Cody told his dad. "What happened?"

"I didn't really mean to blow fifty grand," Groudon admitted. "I guess I was excited about you being on the show for a long time."

"But what did you buy?" Cody asked.

"A basement battle arena," Groudon answered. "You had fun at the one Mia the Ninetales and Niam the Empoleon have, so I decided to get you your very own."

Cody grinned. "Really?" he happily asked. "Oh, for the love of Uncle Arecus, THANK YOU!"

"Aren't you upset, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Why would I be?" Cody replied. "I always wanted a basement battle arena! Dad, I can't wait to try it out when I get home. Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," Groudon said. "And I hope you come home soon. Your aunt Moltres is planning a huge party for when you return." Then the overhead screen turned off.

"Why are you getting excited over a battle spot, eh?" Ezekiel asked Cody. "It's nothing special."

"But basement battle arenas are VERY special for Pokemon," Cody explained. "They need one so they can get stronger for future battles. My dad even told me physical exercise and a strong workout routine are two key factors for my health."

"Well, as much as I love hearing about Pokemon culture," Sadie said. "I think it's time to bring out our next two guests. They once found Cody's love letter for Sierra, are both good friends with Leshawna, and have been on the same team two seasons in a row. Please welcome Gwen and Bridgette!"

Gwen and Bridgette walked onstage and sat next to Cody. Neither one of the girls were wearing a costume.

"Great to see you guys," Bridgette told Ezekiel and Sadie. "And congratulations with your show."

"Awww...thanks, Bridgette!" Sadie replied.

"So Gwen, before you were voted off, you defended Zoey after her audition tape was revealed," Ezekiel said. "Did you really mean what you said, eh?"

"I meant every single word," Gwen replied. "Zoey's a very nice girl, and I know she was honest when she said that video was supposed to be a recording of her testing a brain-changing device. I've seen a scenario happen once before. The person has no memory of what happened, so they watch a video they recorded so they know not to use the device again."

"Well, did you know that Duncan rigged the votes so you would be eliminated?" Ezekiel asked. "We'll even play that clip we got thanks to The Zoey Cam."

"The Zoey Cam?" Lindsay asked.

"The girl genius has a camera of her own," Sadie explained.

**Confessional Footage**

Duncan: Another thing Harold taught me was how to hack into computers and modify some data. *holds an electronic voting device* NOBODY whacks me with a shovel and gets away with it.

**End Confessional Footage**

"I was robbed!" Gwen exclaimed. "I can't believe Duncan would do something so horrible!"

"I can," Courtney replied. "But I agree with you. That was so mean of him to do that to you."

Maybe we should explain to Duncan that there are some limits to what he can do, Harold's portable computer told Courtney.

"Now for Bridgette," Ezekiel said. "Were you really stressed after the Frankenstein-themed challenges, eh?"

"Yeah, I was," Bridgette replied. "I was getting stressed before that, but I really needed a break. And no, I didn't fake that nervous breakdown."

"We also have one of your fans on webcam," Ezekiel told Bridgette. "Shane Guineay from Edmonton, Alberta."

The overhead screen showed a blonde boy wearing a grey hat. "Hi Shane," Bridgette said. "What would you like to ask me?"

"Are you mad at Noah for voting you off?" Shane asked.

"Why would I be?" Bridgette replied. "Noah didn't mean to vote me off. Duncan got to him."

"Really?" Shane asked. "I thought you were going to be devastated."

"But I'm not," Bridgette said. "I love Noah with all my heart. I'll never be upset at him."

"Oh..." Shane said. "Well, thanks for answering my question...even if I was expecting a different answer..." Then the overhead screen turned off.

"Well, that's all for this episode," Sadie said. "Join Chris and the cast next time for a totally suspense-filled chapter of Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. ACTION!


	19. The Princess Pride

During breakfast one morning, Duncan was having a mini contest.

"Ten more seconds!" he told Noah, Izzy, Katie, and Geoff. "Biggest burrito wins!"

"You sure you don't want to participate?" Izzy asked Zoey.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Zoey replied. "I eat my food, not play with it."

"Okay, time's up," Noah said.

"Alright, what did you come up with?" Duncan asked.

"Me and Izzy tied our burritos together with string," Katie said. "It's not much, but it's awfully big."

"I guess it qualifies," Duncan said. "You managed to make yours any bigger, geek?"

Noah's burrito looked like a miniature sculpture of a Snorlax. "This is supposed to be a replica of the largest Pokemon in existence," he explained.

"That's nothing," Geoff said. "Mine's in the shape of a right triangle. Is that creative or what, dudes?"

"Noah, I'm not really a huge fan of Pokemon," Duncan said. "But you made the biggest burrito, so you win."

"I'm not surprised," Zoey said. "Snorlaxs are the heaviest non-legendary Pokemon in existence. They weigh exactly 1,014.1 pounds."

**Confessional**

Noah: I've been thinking about my conflict with Zoey for a while. Why are we even fighting if we're the smartest people in the show? I think it's time we bury the hatchet.

**End Confessional**

Noah approached Zoey. "Look, I know you hate me, and I hate you," he said.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious," Zoey responded.

"I'm not done," Noah continued. "The teams merged and we have a lot in common. What do you say we end this and become friends?"

After thinking for a few seconds, Zoey shook hands with Noah. "Okay," she decided. "But we're JUST friends. You really aren't my type."

Chris arrived holding a glass high-heeled shoe. "Today's challenges are based on the fairy tale movie A Cinderella Story," he explained. "Whoever has the foot to perfectly go in this shoe, she will be the princess. The rest of you will be the knights. The candidates will be the ones who won last time. Oh, wait. Wasn't Zoey the only winner of both challenges?"

**Confessional**

Zoey: I have a fairy tale policy; ALWAYS the ugly stepsister, NEVER the fair princess. I'm not the girl who would be princess material.

**End Confessional**

"Actually Chris," Zoey said, coming up with a false story. "I did this once before in the audition for my high school's production of Cinderella. The shoe fit, but I got a glass shard stuck in my foot. I had to be taken to the emergency room to get it removed."

"Then who's going to be the princess?" Chris asked. "Someone has to put this on."

"How about Katie?" Zoey suggested. "The shoe looks like it would fit her."

Katie then easily put the glass shoe on her foot, which fit perfectly.

"Looks like you're the princess," Chris told Katie.

"Thank you so much, Zoey!" Katie said. "You really are a great friend!"

* * *

Over at the set, the next challenge began. "Once upon a time," Chris said, explaining the challenge in the form of a story. "Five brave knights went on a quest to rescue a princess from an ivory tower. But, it wasn't gonna be easy. First, the knights had to get past Chef the terrible toothless troll and his bridge. To get past the troll, the knights had to wear disguises, which unfortunately made them blindfolded. There was Geoff the frog prince, Zoey the ugly stepsister, Izzy the sleeping beauty, Noah the eight dwarf, and Duncan the little red riding hoodlum. And so, the ugly stepsister approached the troll."

Worried, Zoey put on a wig Chris gave her and walked on the bridge. Chef then threw apples at her. "Come on, steppie," Chris said. "What's wrong with you?"

"Did it even occur to you that I freak-out when I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S IN FRONT OF ME?" Zoey exclaimed. Then she accidentally walked off the bridge, falling off of it.

"The eight dwarf was next," Chris said. "He grabbed a fistful of courage and headed across the bridge."

Noah put on a wizard's hat Chris gave his and walked on the bridge. Then he ran past Chef by getting on one of the ropes that held the bridge steady. Izzy was next. She put on a blindfold Chris gave her and walked on the bridge. Chef threw goose eggs at her. She then fell off the bridge when she stepped on a loose plank. Geoff and Duncan, on the other hand, made it across the bridge.

* * *

"And so, the troll knocked-off two losers," Chris said, with Izzy and Zoey watching from the sidelines. "But three semi-brave knights made it to the other side and continued on their noble quest. Where upon I, in my wisdom, inspired them a vision of Princess Katie."

Katie arrived on a wooden stage. She was wearing an elegant pink dress and matching high-heeled shoes. Her hair was down and held back by a diamond-studded headband. Katie then performed a song.

_"When I was a little girl,_  
_I'd dream of my first kiss._  
_It would come from my perfect prince._  
_And in my dream, it went like this._  
_My prince will be tall and handsome._  
_My prince will be tough as nails._  
_My prince will have lots of money._  
_My prince will tame wild whales._  
_When we kiss, my prince will be you."_

"Wasn't that song brilliant?" Chris asked when Katie was done with her song. "It was so brilliant, I know everybody wishes they could hear it over and over and over again! And now they can. Relive the magic of Katie for only $12.99. Call 555-SELLOUT to get your authentic Princess Katie CD before everyone else downloads it illegally!"

"That was really nice of you to let Katie be the princess," Izzy told Zoey. "I've never seen her this happy before."

"It's my fairy tale policy," Zoey explained. "ALWAYS the ugly stepsister, NEVER the fair princess."

Geoff approached Katie. "After risking my life for you, I realized how wrong I was about you," he told her. "You're the most beautiful dudette I've ever seen."

"Thank you, sir Geoff," Katie said, a blush forming on her cheeks.

That's when Chef arrived and Katie got on his horse. Then he rode off. "Then the troll made a getaway on a swift steed," Chris said. "And that's how the three knight-dudes lost the princess. But fate wasn't finished with them. They followed the troll all the way to a fight to the death."

"Sir Geoff," Katie said. "I want you to know that I hope you rescue me."

"I won't disappoint you, princess," Geoff replied.

"As good luck, I give you my favor to carry into battle," Katie said, then she tossed the glass shoe over to Geoff, who caught it with ease.

* * *

"Sir Geoff, sir Duncan, and sir Noah reached the ivory tower in which the troll had stuck the fair princess," Chris said. "But there was only one way to rescue her: one of the brave knights had to slay the dragon."

The animatronic dragon arrived (which looked exactly like Toothless from How To Train Your Dragon). The three boys were each given a wooden sword, with Geoff getting the biggest one.

"Godspeed, brave knights," Katie said from the ivory tower, then she a blew a kiss to each of the boys as she said their names. "Sir Noah, sir Geoff, and sir Duncan."

"Hold on a minute," Noah told Geoff and Duncan. "I already have a girlfriend. I don't need another one."

"Katie really isn't my type," Duncan said. "And Courtney would probably freak, so she's all yours, Geoff."

Geoff then jumped on the dragon and used his sword to activate the off switch. Then he headed for the ivory tower.

"Wanna rescue Princess Katie too?" Chris asked. "Now you can for only $79.95! Order your very own Princess Katie limited edition 'Glass Shoe' doll! Playing with the Princess Katie doll is more fun and less dangerous than playing with the real Katie, guaranteed!"

Geoff then made it to where Katie was. But before he could kiss her...

"Wait, wait, there's no kissing," Chris said. "Prince Geoff and Princess Katie must swordfight to determine the true winner."

"I thought all fairy tales end with a kiss," Izzy pointed out.

"But this challenge is based on A Cinderella Story," Chris explained. "Which was a modern-day fairy tale movie. Gals have to fight for themselves nowadays."

"If that's the way it has to be..." Katie started to say, then Geoff threw his sword off the tower.

"I would never hurt you, dudette," he told Katie. "I refuse to swordfight you. You're the one girl I would love to party with forever."

Touched by those words, Katie hugged Geoff as the two embraced in a kiss, officially becoming a couple.

"Well, looks like there won't be a swordfight," Chris said. "Which means no one gets immunity from tonight's elimination."

* * *

At the large stage, the remaining six contestants (with Katie now in her everyday outfit instead of her princess costume) sat on the wooden benches as Chris entered. "It's time to cast your votes," he explained. "Using your electronic voting devices, press the button of the person you want voted off."

When everyone placed in their votes, Chef gave Chris an index card. "If you get a Gilded Chris, you're still in the game," he said. "The ones who will continue on in the game are Zoey, Izzy, Katie, and Noah."

The bottom two were Geoff and Duncan. "I will now do a recap of each of your actions during today's challenge," Chris said. "Geoff, you did well rescuing Katie. That is, until you refused to swordfight her, costing you immunity. Duncan, you also did well, even though you probably cheated in the bridge challenge like Noah said you did. So the last Gilded Chris for tonight goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Duncan."

"WHAT?" Katie exclaimed. "This can't be happening! I just hooked-up with Geoff!"

"Thems the rules," Chris said.

"I'll miss you, Geoff!" Katie said as her new boyfriend approached the Lame-O-Sine.

"Don't worry about me, babe," Geoff replied. "You can win this game for me. Don't give up, and I know you'll win that money."

When Geoff got in, Chef closed the door and the Lame-O-Sine drove off.

"Looks like Katie got a boyfriend only to say farewell to him," Chris told the readers. "Make sure you don't miss the next kiss-filled chapter of Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. ACTION!"


	20. Get a Clue

The contestants were eating breakfast one morning, which was breakfast tacos.

"I can't believe Chef's down to cooking Mexican food," Izzy said.

"Sadie told me Ezekiel said raw eggshells are good for colons," Katie said.

Then Noah bit into a crunchy piece in his breakfast taco, which turned out to be a USB device. "Okay, why did Chef started to cook computer devices into meals?"

"There could be something on it," Duncan suggested. "I haven't seen Chris all day, so this should explain what the challenge is."

Zoey took out her PDA. "I think there's a slot in here that should be able to fit into the USB device," she said. Then Noah gave the girl genius the device and she inserted it into a slot on her PDA.

**Footage**

Chris was seen inside the control room. "I hope you all had a filling breakfast," he said. "It was so delish. I was practically on CLOUD NINE. I could've had a DOZEN of them. But enough about breakfast. It's time to EIGHTY-SIX this combination- Uh, I mean, conversation. Right now, I'm gonna relax in a nice SAFE and secure place, and get ready for today's challenge. You're probably wondering what the challenge is. It will remain a mystery until you find me. Hopefully, you'll CLUE in and track me down. But in the meantime, I'm gonna CRACK open a soda and relax. See ya!"

**End Footage**

"I'm not gonna bother finding Chris," Duncan said. "I could use a day off from that wiener."

"Did anyone else notice Chris was emphasizing some of his words?" Katie asked as she showed the other contestants a notepad. "I think he was giving us hints. I wrote down the words that he probably wanted us to remember, but I can't figure out what he was trying to tell us."

Katie gave Zoey her notepad, allowing the girl genius to see the words. "Cloud Nine, Dozen, Eighty-Six, Safe, Clue, and Crack," Zoey said. "That's a great idea you came up with, Katie. And I think you could be right about looking for clues in Chris' message."

"So what did you get from those words?" Noah asked.

"Chris said he was in a safe place," Zoey explained. "And he said he was going to crack open a soda. That means he's in the bank vault set from the Catch Me If You Can-themed challenge."

* * *

The contestants arrived at the bank vault set. The vault on the right was still damaged from Cody when he used the move Fire Blast to escape.

"So what's the plan, Neutronette?" Duncan asked Zoey.

"Chris also mentioned some kind of combination," the girl genius continued as she tried to open the safe. "It sounded like he MEANT to bring that up. He also said he was on cloud nine, that he could have had a dozen breakfast tacos, and he blurted out eighty-six."

"9 12 86 is the barcode on Chris' favorite hair gel," Noah recalled. At that point, Zoey opened the safe, where Chris was.

"Thanks for releasing me," the host said. "It was getting stuffy in there."

"Don't thank me," Zoey replied. "It was Katie who came up with the brilliant idea to look for clues in your message."

"So what's the challenge?" Noah asked.

"Today's challenges are based on the mystery movie Sherlock Holmes," Chris explained. "The one that stared Robert Downey Jr. and Jude Law. You all need to be at the train station set tonight. But first, I need fingerprints and hair samples from each of you. Each contestants has to gather the evidence from someone else."

* * *

Over at the girls trailer, Zoey was putting ink on her fingers and stamping them on a notecard.

"What are you doing?" Izzy asked.

"I'm getting my own DNA samples for Chris," Zoey explained as she cut a lock of her own hair with a pair of scissors and putting the lock in a plastic baggie. "I'm too smart to fall for any traps."

"Zoey, thanks for crediting me with the idea to look for clues," Katie said.

"That reminds me," Zoey told Katie. "I wanted to treat you to a spa session in return for helping me."

"Spa session?" Izzy asked. "Are you sure you're not trying to get some more DNA?"

"Why would I do that when I already have some?" Zoey pointed out.

* * *

Within a few minutes, Katie had a cucumber slice over each of her eyes. Zoey then applied some blush to each of Katie's fingertips.

"I've never had a manicure done on the bottom of my fingers," Katie said.

"It's all the rage in France," Zoey explained as she placed both of Katie's hands in a bowl of cooled mud. "I learned about it while I was studying French so I would be able to represent the country in my high school's model UN debate."

"Okay, but how long should this take?" Katie asked.

Zoey started a small timer that was in the Storage Cylinder "Three minutes," she replied. "Your fingertips should be smooth by then. And the cucumbers are to get rid of any dark circles so you won't look tired."

"Thank you so much," Katie said. "I love being trendy."

* * *

Meanwhile, the other contestants started to get samples from each other. Duncan accidentally activated a trap when he got out of the guys trailer, but he quickly avoided getting caught in it. Then he got Noah's fingerprints and a bag of hair he was carrying.

**Confessional**

Duncan: *takes a lock of blonde hair that was held in a dark blue ribbon out of the bag* Why the heck would geek carry this with him?

**Next Confessional**

Noah: *refers to the lock of blonde hair Duncan took from him* That was my good luck charm. I hope I get it back from him.

**End Confessional**

Elsewhere, Katie (who was now done with the spa session by now) got Duncan's footprint by tricking him into stepping in a paint dish then a sheet of paper, Izzy got Katie's fingerprints by making her stick her hands in sauce and then sticking the hands on a notecard, and Izzy fell into one of Noah's traps and he got her samples.

* * *

Outside the train set, the contestants gave Chris the samples they got.

"Why do you have your own?" Chris asked Zoey.

"I'm too smart to fall for any traps," Zoey explained as she gave Chris her samples. "And I would like to get my hair sample back when this challenge is over. I don't want anyone else to get into my underground lab."

"You have an underground lab?" Noah asked.

"It's where I make all of my inventions," Zoey told Noah. "I programed a special DNA scanner so it would accept my own hair in order for me to get in."

"That sounds like something you got from a Nickelodeon cartoon," Duncan commented.

"No, the company got the idea from me," Zoey corrected.

"By the way, Zoey," Chris said as he gave the girl genius a small snack bag. "Here's a bag of cheese puffs. It's a little something to thank you for getting me out of the safe earlier today."

* * *

When the contestants got on the train, they each sat in a seat. Chris then took out a wheeled tray of various desserts.

"Okay, I'm starting to think there's a catch to this," Noah said.

"Oh relax, Noah," Izzy said. "Chris is being nice to us for once."

"Just relax," Katie agreed with Izzy.

Zoey opened her bag of cheese puffs. "There's enough here for everyone," she said.

"Can I have one?" Izzy asked.

"Why have one when you can have a handful?" Zoey replied as she gave Izzy several. "Heck, I'll even share with everyone else."

"No thanks," Duncan said as he took a bite out of a caramel apple. "I don't like cheese puffs."

As Zoey, Izzy, Noah, and Katie were enjoying the cheese puffs, the lights went out.

"Who turned off the lights?" Noah asked.

"Um, you can't kill the host!" Chris exclaimed.

WHACK!

POW!

THUD!

CRACK!

Then the lights came back on. Chris was seen lying dead on the ground.

"Okay Chris, you can come out now," Noah said. "I'm not falling for the rubber dummy trick."

Zoey inspected the corpse. "Noah, this doesn't feel like rubber," she said. "And I don't feel a pulse."

Izzy gasped. "That means Chris really is dead!" she exclaimed.

"Would you pull it together?" Duncan asked. "We need to figure out who killed Chris."

"I'm going to draw an outline around the corpse in case the body disappears," Katie said as she did that with a tube of lipstick.

"Great idea," Izzy said. "I'll start dusting the place for fingerprints." Then she did that with some blush.

"I'm going to collect the evidence," Zoey said as she put the now empty cheese puffs bag in a large Ziploc bag.

"I found some evidence," Duncan said as he showed Zoey the lock of blonde hair he took from Noah.

The girl genius looked at the lock carefully. "This is Bridgette's hair," she said. "It smells like the ocean with a hint of vanilla."

"Who would be carrying around a lock of Bridgette's hair?" Izzy asked.

As if on cue, Noah grabbed the lock from Duncan. "I'll take that back," he said as he put it in a brown paper bag and sealed it closed with some tape.

"Why do you have a lock of Bridgette's hair?" Katie asked Noah.

"It's my good luck charm," Noah explained. "Bridgette gave it to me after the Beach Party-themed challenges during our date."

"Then it's settled," Duncan said as he handcuffed Noah to one of the train seats. "Noah's the murderer."

"WHAT?" Noah exclaimed. "That's bologna! Duncan stole my good luck charm from me before we got on the train!"

"Yeah right," Duncan told Noah. "I've seen plenty of mystery movies before, and there are only two answers to who killed someone: the butler did it, or the guy genius did it. And since there aren't any butlers here, then it must have been the guy genius."

That's when Katie found a napkin near the body. "Guys, I think I know who REALLY killed Chris," she said. "This napkin is perfectly clean. Noah's innocent because the napkin isn't covered in orange-colored fingerprints. However, Duncan was the only one who didn't eat any of the cheese puffs Zoey had, so HE'S the true killer. And he must have suffocated Chris with this napkin."

Suddenly, Chris arrived on the set, leaving Zoey completely baffled. "Wh-What's going on?" she asked. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"But I'm not," Chris said. "What you thought was me was really a stunt dummy. And I thought Zoey would have figured it out, seeing how she's the girl genius."

"Chris, you HAVE to show me how you pulled it off," Zoey said as Chris gave her back the lock of her hair. "I actually thought you were dead."

"Well, looks like I fooled the smartest contestant," Chris said. "But nonetheless, the winner is the person who solved the crime: Detective Katie. Her reward is a night at the movies with the person of her choice."

Zoey freed Noah from the handcuffs as Katie approached them. "You helped me throughout all of the challenges," Katie told Zoey. "I wouldn't have been able to win without your help. Wanna go to the movies with me?"

"Sounds like a great idea," Zoey replied.

* * *

At the large stage, the movie Zoey and Katie were watching was Badminton: The Movie. Zoey was thrilled to see the movie again.

"It's not badminton," Zoey said along with The Flipper. "It's GOODminton! Heck, it's GREATminton!"

"Wow, this really is a great movie," Katie said. "No wonder you like it so much."

"Who wouldn't?" Zoey replied. "This flick has everything I love in a great movie."

* * *

Over at the control room, Chris was watching the two friends as they enjoyed the movie. "Looks like the girl genius and the fashion designer are getting along well," the host told the readers. "Tune in next time for more movie madness on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. ACTION!"


	21. Rock n' Rule

Over at the trailers one morning, Zoey entered the girls trailer after taking a nice warm shower. She then used the Wardrobe-Bot to get dressed in her usual outfit, including her glasses. The only difference was that her silky dark brown hair was still down. The girl genius then took out a dark red ribbon from the Storage Cylinder and she approached the nearby mirror. She then brushed her hair as she sang a song everyone probably knows.

_"This is real, this is me._  
_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now._  
_Gonna let the light, shine on me._  
_Now I've found, who I am._  
_There's no way to hold it in._  
_No more hiding who I want to be._  
_This is me."_

"Oh my gosh, Zoey," Katie said. "Your singing voice sounds just as heavenly as Cody's."

"It's nothing much," Zoey said as she tied her hair in a ponytail with the dark red ribbon. "All I'm doing is using the correct pitch that goes well with each note." She then continued to sing the song with her voice being able to be heard from the guys trailer.

"Is that Zoey singing?" Duncan asked. "I've never heard a girl sing so beautifully before."

"Do you mind?" Noah responded as he kept on looking at pictures of Bridgette. "I'm trying to remind myself that I have a girlfriend."

Then drums were heard from outside the trailers. The remaining five contestants left the trailers. "Today's challenges are based on the rock and roll movie Camp Rock," Chris said. "And it looks like the girl genius is a fan of that movie, seeing how she was singing one of the songs from the film."

"I just felt like it," Zoey said. "Don't you get the urge to sing one of your favorite songs just because you wanted to?"

"As I was saying," Chris said. "Camp Rock is about a young girl who falls in love with the lead singer of a rock group at a summer camp. He's enchanted by her song, but he doesn't know it's her until the very end of the movie, when she performed her song after a sing-off between the other campers." (Chris: Camp Rock is owned by Disney Channel, NOT Cartoon Network. I had to go through copyright laws so I could get the rights to use the movie as a theme for the challenges.)

"Camp Rock?" Duncan asked. "Couldn't you find a better rock and roll movie?"

"Camp Rock was the ONLY rock and roll movie that was appropriate for the target audience," Chris explained. "And it's the only rock and roll movie Stinkfly3 knows. But before I begin the first challenge, I have an announcement to make. I decided to bring someone back to the show. Can anyone guess who that might be?"

"Geoff?" Katie asked.

"Bridgette?" Noah asked.

"Gwen?" Zoey asked.

"Courtney or Harold?" Duncan asked.

"Eva?" Izzy asked.

"Not even close," Chris said. "Come on out and reveal yourself."

That's when Cody approached the group, smiling wide. "Hey, guys," he said. "I'm back."

Zoey grinned. "Cody!" she cheered as she high-fived her male friend. "Dude, I'm so glad Chris let you back!"

**Confessional**

Noah: Did you just hear that? Zoey called Cody "dude". I didn't even know she uses that word. That made me realize something. Those two are already close friends, and she came on the episode he left. The only thing that can make it better is if Cody dumps that stalkerlicious girlfriend of his and hook up with the girl genius. That is, if she decides to give love a chance.

**End Confessional**

"Okay, what's going on?" Duncan asked Chris. "Why'd you decide to let Cameron Vortex back in the game? Did Jamie Neutron request it?"

"No, Zoey didn't ask me to bring Cody back," Chris explained, knowing who Duncan was talking about. "Cody filed a lawsuit, and won. Chef DID make his powers act all whacky by throwing a book at him. Besides, the fans wanted more Cody."

**Confessional**

Cody: Actually, I didn't really file a lawsuit. Heck, I'm not really a contestant again. My dad blew fifty grand when he bought me that basement battle arena I always wanted, so Chris offered me enough money to pay off the debt as long as I do my part and be the mole of the show. That shouldn't be hard. I'm friendly with the remaining contestants. No one will suspect me when something bad happens, anyway.

**End Confessional**

* * *

When the contestants arrived at the large stage, the first challenge began. "For your first challenge, each of you will be participating in a special version of Guitar Hero," Chris explained. "Whoever plays a wrong note will be zapped by a very mild shock from your guitar. Last person standing wins. And...go!"

The challenge began. Izzy was playing a banjo, Zoey was playing an acoustic guitar, Katie was playing a Flying V guitar, Duncan was playing a Skull-like guitar, Cody was playing an electric guitar with Britain's flag on it, and Noah was playing a normal solid-colored guitar with Canadian leaves on it. The song that was playing was We Rock from the movie Camp Rock. Noah was playing so fast, his guitar was on fire, making Chef throw water at him. That electrocuted him. Zoey simply gave up after failing to play her guitar correctly.

**Confessional**

Zoey: I never played Guitar Hero, so I don't know how to use the controls. They're too hard for me to use.

**End Confessional**

Katie was electrocuted after asking for a different guitar, then Izzy's guitar exploded. That left Cody and Duncan still in the game. Cody was playing every note with ease. Duncan, on the other hand, was playing every tenth note...then he broke his guitar by smashing it on the ground.

"Nice one Duncan," Chris said. "You broke it. That means Cody wins."

"Are you kidding me?" Duncan exclaimed. "I was playing like a rock star by not trying!"

"Exactly," Chris explained. "Cody, on the other hand, played every note. And Duncan, you're going to have to pay for that guitar you broke."

* * *

Over at another set, the next challenge began. "Each contestant must participate in an obstacle course," Chris explained. "Start at the red carpet and work your way to the room. But this isn't like a typical obstacle course. You have to interact with the cardboard people without causing the least amount of damage. The best paparazzi photo wins. Cody, for winning the first challenge, you get this backstage pass, so you'll start halfway."

**Confessional**

Cody: *looks at the backstage pass* "All access membership to the Buff and Tone Spa"? Thanks Chris!

**End Confessional**

The challenge began. Zoey went up first. She posed in front of the paparazzi, signed the autograph hound's notepad, posed in front of the duel paparazzi, hugged the groupie, accepted a bag that was offered to her, took a sandwich from the food server, and showed the bodyguard DNA evidence. When she was done, Zoey found out that her new item was Chris' autobiography, much to her delight.

**Confessional**

Zoey: *happily reads the autobiography* What can I say? I never read this book before.

**End Confessional**

Duncan was next. He spit on the female paparazzi's foot, punched the male paparazzi's camera, gave the autograph hound a thumbs-down, wrote his phone number on the groupie, knocked the sandwich tray out of the food server, and punched the bodyguard. Cody was next. He posed in front of all of the paparazzo, kissed the autograph hound's hand, and winked at the groupie. Izzy was next. She also posed in front of the paparazzo, but she took three sandwiches from the food server instead of just one. Noah was next. He put his hand in front of the camera lens and signed the autograph hound's notepad. And finally, Katie went up. She posed in front of the duel paparazzo, signed the autograph hound's notepad, hugged the groupie, accepted a Chris t-shirt that was offered to her, took a sandwich from the food server, and flirted with the bodyguard.

"And now it's time for me to check the photographic evidence," Chris said. "Zoey grinned and waved, Duncan punched into a camera lens, Cody did the point-and-wink combo, Izzy...did...something strange, Noah tried to avoid having his picture taken, and Katie did an outstanding pose. Looks like the fashion designer wins an advantage in the final challenge."

* * *

Over at a hotel room set, the final challenge began. "You've got thirty seconds on the clock to trash this set," Chris explained. "Katie gets an additional ten seconds for winning the second challenge. And...go!"

The final challenge began. Noah smacked a telephone off a table, Izzy threw a lamp at a framed picture, Zoey was doing more cleaning than trashing, and Katie was pounding a sofa with her fists.

**Confessional**

Zoey: I couldn't help myself. My parents are kind of neat freaks, so I grew used to their habits.

**End Confessional**

Duncan, on the other hand, did a better job of trashing. He used a palm tree to smash a table, threw a TV out a window, tossed a plate of sandwiches off to the side, lifted the cart, then-

**Control Room Footage**

Chris: The following footage is too graphic for our young viewers. So instead, I will skip the part of Cody doing his our version of trashing the hotel room and go straight to the part when the thirty seconds are up.

**End Control Room Footage**

"Wow," Chris told Cody as the host inspected what was left of the room. "You burned the whole set into a crisp so only the ashes remained. And since there's nothing for Katie to trash, you win invincibility."

* * *

At the large stage, the remaining six contestants sat on the wooden benches as Chris entered. "It's time to cast your votes," he explained. "Using your electronic voting devices, press the button of the person you want voted off."

When everyone placed in their votes, Chef gave Chris an index card. "If you get a Gilded Chris, you're still in the game," he said. "The ones who will continue on in the game with Cody are Izzy, Noah, and Cody."

The bottom two were Katie (who looked a bit nervous) and Duncan. "I will now do a recap of each of your actions during today's challenge," Chris said. "Katie, you managed to complete the second challenge well. Duncan, you did well in all three challenges, but you still have to pay for that guitar you broke. So the last Gilded Chris for tonight goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Duncan."

"Wait a minute!" Izzy exclaimed. "How the heck could Katie go? The two of us and Noah all agreed to vote off Duncan!"

"Not exactly," Chris explained. "As seen on this instant replay, Katie voted herself off."

"I don't get it," Katie said as she hit her electronic voting device. "I tried to vote for Duncan, but this thing must be malfunctioned."

"I'll try to fix that later," Chris said. "But for now, it's time for Katie to go."

"Bye Katie," Zoey said as her female friend approached the Lame-O-Sine. "I'll see you at the finale!"

"Don't worry," Katie replied. "Saying 'bye' isn't so bad. It's really sounds a lot like 'hi' when you think about it."

When Katie got in the Lame-O-Sine, Chef closed the door and the Lame-O-Sine drove off.

"And there goes this show's most fashion-savvy contestant," Chris told the readers. "Tune in next time for another hot-rockin' chapter of Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. ACTION!"


	22. Crouching Zoey, Hidden Cody

That night, the female contestants were in their sleepwear as they got in the girls trailer after a quick shower.

"I can't believe how exhausting all that rock and rolling was," Izzy said.

"No kidding," Zoey agreed. "I didn't even know Cody's THAT strong."

**Confessional**

Izzy: Now that Katie's gone, me and Zoey are the only two girls left in the game. Maybe I can form a girls team-up with her.

**End Confessional**

"Speaking of Cody, you seemed thrilled when he returned," Izzy told Zoey. "A little too thrilled."

"Well, he's a very nice guy," Zoey replied. "Besides, he already has Sierra. I can see why she loves him, with his heavenly singing voice, and his gentle smile, and the way his cute brown hair hangs in front of his sparkling turquoise eyes..."

"Awww...you like him!" Izzy commented.

"What? I do not!" Zoey protested. "He's dating Sierra. I would NEVER steal someone else's boyfriend. I was just saying that any girl would immediately see him as a hot guy."

**Confessional**

Zoey: Sierra, if you're watching this, I really am speaking for all of Cody's female fans. And to make sure that my words are honest, I just want to let you know that I'm a huge Coderra fan. *takes out a Coderra pennant* See?

**End Confessional**

* * *

Over at the guys trailer, Noah and Duncan were also in their sleepwear. Cody, however, was only wearing a pair of dark red boxers. Noah was trying to sleep when he realized his bed was covered in snails.

"When are you going to stop torturing me?" Noah asked Duncan, putting the snails outside the trailer.

"When it stops being funny," Duncan responded.

**Confessional**

Duncan: As in never.

**End Confessional**

Cody sighed as he smiled. "Thinking about Zoey?" Noah asked his brother-like friend.

"Why?" Cody replied. "I already have my sweet Sierra."

"I noticed she has been giving you signs," Noah said. "Like that you're the only person she calls 'dude'."

"Zoey's a very nice girl," Cody said. "But she reminds me of Sierra."

"I don't see any resemblance," Noah said.

"She just does," Cody insisted. "Not sure why, though."

**Confessional**

Noah: Yeah, Cody's starting to fall in love with Zoey. Now to convince him to dump Sierra, and everything will be much better.

**End Confessional**

* * *

The next morning, the remaining four contestants and Cody woke up in a forest at the sound of a gong ringing. They were all still in their sleepwear.

"Where the heck are we?" Izzy asked.

"Probably one of the sets," Noah guessed.

"This is just great," Zoey said. "I don't have my glasses and charm bracelet with me. How am I supposed to get dressed?"

"You look fine," Cody told the girl genius. "You don't need to get dressed."

"I'm one of the few people in the world who's both near-sighted AND far-sighted," Zoey explained. "I can't see a thing without my glasses."

Chris arrived. "Welcome to today's panda-filled Kung Fu Panda-themed reward challenge," he said. "The challenges will have the guys compete against the girls."

"I can't participate," Noah said. "Panda dander gives me hives."

"I'll give you a hazmat suit to protect yourself," Chris told Noah.

"Wait a minute!" Izzy said. "There's more guys than girls."

"Cody got himself a penalty last night when he snuck off-set to go skateboarding," Chris explained.

"Oh, come on, Chris!" Cody protested. "All I did was flag a taxi and went into town to hit the skatepark!"

"Sorry Cody," Chris said. "Rules are rules." That made Cody groan in frustration.

**Confessional**

Cody: Chris wants me to spy on the two teams and choose one to sabotage. Zoey's a great friend, but I'm going to sabotage her and Izzy. Noah's my bro, and everyone knows pals come before gals.

**End Confessional**

"Each team will have a trainer and a fighter," Chris explained. "The fighters will be trained in the different techniques the trainers come up with. And Zoey, you might need these." He left as he tossed an oval-shaped case to Zoey, who caught it.

"My glasses!" Zoey said as she put them on. "At least Chris is kind enough to let me see."

"I take back my comment," Cody told Zoey. "You look much prettier with your glasses on."

* * *

After a few minutes, Duncan and Zoey started to train Noah (who was now wearing the hazmat suit Chris mentioned) and Izzy. Duncan had Noah wax the Lame-O-Sine, while Zoey had Izzy walk through a pool of mud with a spoonful of peanut butter in her mouth. Duncan made Noah do push-ups, while Zoey made Izzy balance three beach balls on her head like a seal. Duncan served live mosquitos to Noah, while Izzy stood on a log with Zoey tossing slices of bread to her and fixing any leg cramps.

**Confessional**

Zoey: Training Izzy was easier than I thought. I used special techniques that helped me train my pet, Kira, back home.

**End Confessional**

* * *

Four hours later, the first challenge began in a set that had several pandas in the background. Chef opened a large crate, revealing two robot suits. "The fighters go in the robot suits, and the trainers operate the robot suits using these joysticks. When the Groudon prince sounds the gong, the match will begin."

The 'Groudon prince' was actually Cody wearing his Groudon costume from the Aftermath Halloween special. While he was giving Noah and Duncan pointers, Zoey made some adjustments to Izzy's robot suit.

"What are you doing?" Izzy asked.

"I'm rewiring your robot suit so it controls my joystick instead of the other way around," Zoey replied. "It'll trick Chris into thinking I'm controlling you."

When Zoey was finishing her work, Cody approached Chris. "So, which team got the inside track?" Chris asked.

"Noah and Duncan," Cody replied. "Zoey and Izzy might be my friends, but pals come before gals."

"Nice work," Chris said. "It's times like these where I'm glad I hired you instead of Owen. You can now hit the gong."

When Cody hit the gong, the battle began. Duncan made Noah kick Izzy, but she retaliated by punching Noah. The two fought hard, with Duncan controlling Noah's movements and Izzy doing her own battle moves while controlling Zoey's joystick. However, Duncan made Noah propel towards Izzy with such force, it knocked her out of her robot suit.

"And the winners are the boys!" Chris announced. "They'll be continuing on to compete for the reward. Girls, you're out. Guys, each of you must carry a glass of water to the top of this mountain. There, you'll find a bonsai tree guarded by a mysterious Kung Fu master. Try not to spill any water on your way up. You'll need it to brew Kung Fu tea in payment for the bonsai tree. First guy to bring back the bonsai tree wins. And, as an added bonus, the Groudon prince will act as a guide during the climb. As for the girls, you're assigned to kitchen duty."

* * *

The guys started their challenge. As Noah and Duncan tried not to spill any water, Cody climbed the mountain with ease.

"Since when are you part mountain goat?" Duncan asked Cody.

"I'm using the move Rock Climb," Cody lied as he was hoisted up by a hidden wire. "It allows me to scale rocky surfaces."

* * *

At the Craft Services Tent, Zoey and Izzy started their challenge.

"You will be using these knives to cook a meal fit for a warrior: Kung Fu noodle soup," Chef explained. "It includes vegetable stock, noodles, and the seven deadliest fish in existence: rabid piranha, poisonous blowfish, electric eel, toxic jellyfish, lethal swordfish, man-eating shark, and killer octopus. Now who's ready to start?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the guys continued the mountain climb. Cody was trying to stir up some drama between the two.

"Do you know what would be funny?" Cody asked Duncan. "Spilling Noah's water glass on his crotch."

"No thanks," Duncan replied. "Just don't feel like it."

"Duncan's barely holding his water glass," Cody told Noah. "If you punch him right in the jaw-"

"You're joking, right?" Noah interrupted. "I need every drop of water so I can get the bonsai tree." Then he lost his balance, but Duncan helped him from spilling his water glass.

"Thank you," Noah coldly told Duncan. "Although I didn't ask for your help."

That's when Cody was hoisted up by Chris. "It ain't called 'Total BORING Action'," the host angrily said. "You've gotta stir up some juice for our bloodthirsty fans back home."

"But I'm trying!" Cody complained.

"If you don't break up the lovefest, we'll give you the pink slip and forget about the money we promised you," Chris threatened. Then he sent Cody back over to Noah and Duncan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zoey and Izzy had trouble trying to cook the deadly fish.

"Got any plans?" Zoey asked.

"I guess I could take care of all the fish," Izzy suggested. "Think you can take care of the noodles?"

"Hold on a minute," Zoey said. "How about we cook the foods separately? We can always put the cooked fish in the noodles if Duncan wins. Noah IS allergic to seafood."

"Great idea!" Izzy replied. "You really are a great friend, Zoey."

* * *

Meanwhile, the guys reached the top of the mountain. "Well, we're here," Duncan said. "Now what?"

"This," Noah responded. Then he yanked Duncan's water glass from him without spilling a drop and headed over to the Kung Fu master.

"I'm not here to cause trouble," Noah said. "I only wish to give you this water for your tea in exchange for your bonsai tree."

Understanding this, the Kung Fu master accepted the water glasses from Noah and allowed him to have the bonsai tree.

* * *

Over at The Craft Services Tent, Noah was happily enjoying the fish-free noodle soup. He and the other contestants were back in their everyday outfits, while Cody was still wearing his Groudon costume.

"Would you like more fish-free noodle soup?" Cody asked Noah.

"Thanks, bro," Noah replied. "You're welcomed to have some if you want to."

"No, I'm good," Cody said. "But thanks for the offer." Then he bumped fists with his brother-like friend.

Zoey and Izzy were drinking some water nearby. "We made such a great team today," Izzy told Zoey. "Have you ever thought about the two of us forming a girls team-up?"

Zoey grinned. "Great idea, Izzy," she happily replied.

"Wow, looks like the two girls are getting along well," Chris told the readers. "Find out what will happen next time on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. ACTION!"


	23. 2008: A Space Cody

One night, the remaining four contestants and Cody were sleeping in the trailers. However, they were awaken to the loud music coming from giant loudspeakers. The five teens walked out of the trailers, still in their sleepwear.

"What's with the mattress?" Duncan complained as he was suffering a backache. "Is it filled with rocks or something?"

**Confessional**

Noah: *holds a rock in each of his hands* Yeah, Duncan. Your mattress IS filled with rocks.

**End Confessional**

Chris approached the group. "Good morning cast," he said. "Hope you're all well-rested and ready for today's challenges that are based on the outer space movie WALL-E. But first, I have a very special surprise for each of you. Your family or friends have sent over a special care package from home."

Each of the contestants were given a box. Cody happily opened his, which contained a blue digital watch that had the time shown in red font. "Sweet!" he happily said. "A watch!"

"So?" Duncan asked.

Cody put his new watch on his right wrist. "This watch contains energy from the Blue Orb, an object that gives my dad a power boost in battles. What he gave me will help me control my powers."

Zoey opened her box. "My copy of Girl Parts!" she exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Izzy asked.

Zoey took out a book. "It's my favorite book," the girl genius explained. "It's about a robot girl who falls in love with a human male who has awkward social experiences. The male lead kind of reminds me of you, Cody."

"You also got something else," Chris told Zoey.

Izzy opened her box. "Alright, my tranquilizer dart gun!" she said as she posed with her prized procession.

Noah opened his box. "A framed picture of Bridgette posing in a white bikini on a beach?" Duncan asked.

"Exactly," Noah said with a pleased expression on his face. "That girl knows what my motivations are."

Duncan opened his box. "My lucky handcuffs!" he said. "Perfect."

"'Lucky handcuffs'?" Noah asked.

"These things have been giving me luck since I arrived at juvie," Duncan explained.

"KIRA!" Zoey squealed. "Oh, I missed you too, girl!"

The other teens saw who Zoey was talking to: an actual Snivy.

"Is that a Snivy?" Cody asked.

Zoey nodded. "I extracted Kira from my video game," the girl genius explained. "She might have lost the ability to evolve as a result of the process, but she doesn't mind that at all."

"Wow," Noah commented. "Never knew that was possible."

"Well, I think Kira's the cutest little thing I've ever seen!" Izzy commented. Kira then nuzzled Izzy's leg as she happily chirped. (A/N: Think back to the Snivy's in-game cry from Pokemon Black and White versions.)

"Alright gang, time to begin the first challenge," Chris said. "I'll meet you at the thrill ride set in ten minutes."

* * *

The contestants and Cody arrived at the set in their everyday outfits. Zoey still had Kira with her.

"Your first challenge is to spend the rest of the night on this shuttle simulation on zero-gravity condition," Chris explained.

When the contestants got on the simulation (which was built on a roller coaster), the ride began. They all started to float inside the fake space shuttle.

"Wow Zoey," Cody said. "Kira's taking a liking towards me."

"She watched the show back home," Zoey said as she petted the happy Snivy's head. "So she knows who my friends are."

"I can't believe you're still single," Noah told the girl genius. "Don't you think it's time for you to give love a chance?"

**Confessional**

Zoey: *skims through her Girl Parts book* Holy Articuno, Noah told me to give love a chance! If I wasn't smart enough to see that boyfriends are a distraction towards life, I would have thought this is Rose's life all over again. Noah's David, while Cody's Charlie. But I'm ONLY Cody's friend, and he's dating Sierra. Besides, Rose ended up being forced to go back to her company so she could be destroyed, so she never saw either one of the guys again. Just goes to show you what happens when you give love a chance.

**End Confessional**

Suddenly, an alarm went off. "You've been hit by an asteroid," Chris said from over the loudspeakers. "And your guidance system are toast."

"Don't worry," Noah said. "I'm on it." Then he grabbed the joystick, turning off the alarm. However, while no one else was looking, Cody punched open a nearby window, shattering it.

"Looks like you have a damaged window," Chris explained from over the loudspeakers. "You have exactly two minutes to plug the hole or you'll lose oxygen quickly."

"We need some kind of sturdy patch," Izzy said.

"Don't worry," Zoey replied. "Kira's a good weaver."

"Since when can Snivys weave?" Duncan asked.

"Since I taught her," Zoey said. "Okay Kira, do your thing!"

Kira jumped and turned upside down, then she swished her tail, whipping up a green tornado with glowing leaves.

* * *

Eventually, the ride was over. The contestants and Cody got off the ride with Kira following Zoey.

"That was smart sealing the breach with a leaf blanket," Chef commented.

"Actually, Kira made that leaf blanket using the move Grass Mixer," Zoey explained. "That's how she's able to weave so well."

"Nice going, ladies," Chris told Izzy and Zoey. "It was your quick thinking that saved the group. As a reward, you'll both get to decide the order of who goes first to last at the next challenge."

"Zoey, do you want to field this one out?" Izzy asked.

"Noah, Duncan, Cody, Izzy, and me," Zoey told Chris.

"What?" Izzy asked. "But we could have gone first!"

"Relax," Zoey explained. "We can watch the other contestants try the challenge first so we can learn what NOT to do."

* * *

Over at another set, the second challenge began. "The next challenge will see who can last longer on the G-Force trainer," Chris explained. "Zoey and Izzy already selected the order, so Noah's up first."

"I hate to be going last on the G-Force trainer," Noah told Zoey. "Thanks for taking one for the team."

Noah rode the G-Force trainer for 5.6 seconds. "That is just sad," Chris commented.

As Duncan was approaching the G-Force trainer, he moaned in pain. "It's that stupid mattress," he complained. "I still have a stabbing pain in my back!"

Duncan rode the G-Force trainer for 10.3 seconds. Then Cody was up. During the ride, he made a familiar sound that sounded like a moo. He got out of the G-Force trainer after 23 seconds. "That was impressive, Cody," Chris said. "But I'm deducting ten seconds for using Mud Shot. Izzy, your slightly muddy chariot awaits."

"I'm not going on that," Zoey told Izzy. "I have a very weak stomach. But you can go on if you want to."

"Thanks," Izzy said, then she happily got on the G-Force trainer.

When Chris start the machine, Izzy enjoyed the ride. "WOO-HOO!" she happily cheered. She was on for 35.5 seconds.

"That wasn't so bad," Izzy said as she approached Zoey. "At least the mud cushioned my seat."

"Last chance, Zoey," Chris said. "Ride the G-Force trainer now, or risk a ride in the Lame-O-Sine later."

"I can't do it," Zoey said. "I have a weak stomach."

"Then I declare Izzy the winner of today's challenge!" Chris announced.

* * *

At the girls trailer that night, Zoey was celebrating Izzy's victory with her best female friend.

"Alright, Izzy!" Zoey cheered. "Congradulations for winning today's challenges!"

"Well, you helped me out every step of the way," Izzy said. "Our girls team-up is working perfectly."

Kira happily chirped as she hugged Izzy's waist. "And of course I won't forget about you," Izzy told Kira as she patted the Snivy's head.

"To the girls team-up!" Zoey cheered as she high-fived Izzy and Kira.

"The girls team-up!" Izzy agreed. Then Kira chirped in response.

* * *

At the large stage, the remaining five contestants sat on the wooden benches as Chris entered. "It's time to cast your votes," he explained. "Using your electronic voting devices, press the button of the person you want voted off."

When everyone placed in their votes, Chef gave Chris an index card. "If you get a Gilded Chris, you're still in the game," he said. "The ones who will continue on in the game with Izzy are Cody and Duncan."

The bottom two were Noah and Zoey. "I will now do a recap of each of your actions during today's challenge," Chris said. "Noah, you were first on the G-Force trainer, but you were only in for 5.6 seconds. Zoey, you and Izzy worked together to fix the hole in the shuttle. However, you refused to ride the G-Force trainer for having a weak stomach. So the last Gilded Chris for tonight goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Zoey."

"Bye Noah," Zoey said as her friend approached the Lame-O-Sine. "I'll see you at the finale."

"Whatev'," Noah replied. "Just beware of eels."

When Noah got in, Chef closed the door and the Lame-O-Sine drove off.

"How will the remaining contestants do in the next challenge?" Chris asked the readers. "Find out next time on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. ACTION!"


	24. Top Snivy

At the Craft Services Tent, the remaining three contestants and Cody were eating breakfast. Zoey was using a yellow and blue striped blender to make a drink for Kira.

"What's that?" Cody asked.

"The PokeBerry Drink Blender," Zoey explained. "I input the type of a Pokemon and the device creates a special drink for that Pokemon using berries that go with his or her type weaknesses and an additional berry for added strength. Kira can't digest solid foods yet, so she always gets a special drink that's made out of a Coba Berry for flying-type moves, a Kebia Berry for poison-type moves, a Tanga Berry for bug-type moves, an Occa Berry for fire-type moves, a Yache Berry for ice-type moves, and a Salac Berry for a speed boost."

Cody noticed Kira was happily consuming the drink. "Can you make one for me?" he asked the girl genius.

"Sure," Zoey replied as she typed on the blender's digital screen. "Your dad's Groudon, a ground-type Pokemon, so that means you also have his weaknesses. A Passho Berry for water-type moves, a Rindo Berry for grass-type moves, a Yache Berry for ice-type moves, and a Chesto Berry for less drowsiness."

When Zoey gave Cody the drink, he took a sip of it. "Wow, thanks!" he said. "I feel better already!"

**Confessional**

Zoey: I've been doing a lot of Pokemon research, so I know how to treat them properly. Cody might be a human, but he's still part Pokemon. Maybe that's why we're such great friends.

**End Confessional**

When Cody was finishing his drink, Chris arrived. "Attention cast," the host said. "Today's challenges are based on the animal buddy flick Because of Winn-Dixie."

**Confessional**

Chris: You try coming up with twenty-two different movies for the challenges! It was either the animal buddy movie Because of Winn-Dixie or the guy-in-a-coma movie Hard to Kill!

**End Confessional**

"In that movie," Chris continued. "A young girl named Opal met a wild dog at a local supermarket. With the dog's help, Opal became friends with a lot of the townspeople, which included a kind gardener, a guitar-playing pet shop owner, and a sweet old librarian with a recipe for magical lemon candies. The first challenge will be to choose an animal and teach it to be just like you. The best impression your animal comes up with wins the challenge."

* * *

Outside the Craft Services Tent, Chris presented the remaining three contestants and Cody three different animals: a chameleon, a squirrel, and a rattlesnake.

"Choose one of these three animals and get started with the training," Chris instructed.

"Where's the fourth animal?" Duncan asked.

"Zoey's allowed to use her pet Snivy for the challenges," Chris explained.

"I'll take the chameleon," Duncan said. "It reminds me of my pet tarantula, Scruffy, back home."

"I'll take the squirrel," Cody said. "My dad always said my Pokemon form would be a Pachirisu, a squirrel-like Pokemon."

"Guess that leaves me with the rattlesnake," Izzy said. "Can't wait to teach this little guy my special dance."

While the contestants were training their animals, Cody was assigned to sabotage them. He tricked Duncan into making him think the chameleon wasn't going to change into the correct color and threw a small pebble at the rattlesnake, making it attack Izzy. However, he couldn't bear to ruin Zoey's friendship with Kira.

* * *

Soon, the judging began. "Alright cast," Chris said. "Time to judge the animal buddies. Izzy, you and your rattlesnake are up first."

"Okay, Mr. Hissers," Izzy told the rattlesnake. "Time to perform The Dance of the Rattlesnake." Then Izzy performed her dance as the rattlesnake tried to copy her moves. The act got a 10/10.

"Alright squirrel," Chris said. "Show us your best Cody impression."

"Just like what we practiced, Nutsy," Cody told the squirrel, who then chittered something that sounded like singing. The act got a 6/10.

Duncan was up next. He got a 8/10 when his chameleon changed colors so its scales were bright green. Finally, Zoey was up next.

"Where's Kira?" Chris asked Zoey.

The girl genius sighed. "I was trying to teach her an ice-skating trick, but she freaked-out as soon as she set foot on the ice."

**Confessional**

Kira: *looks petrified* Vyyyyyyyyyy... *holds a white board that says "So treason cold!*

**End Confessional**

"Points have been tallied," Chris said. "And the winner of the first challenge is Izzy."

* * *

Izzy, Duncan, and Cody were sent to a forest set for the next challenge with their animal buddies. "Your next challenge is to find your way back to the film lot," Chris explained. "First one back with the shortest time wins invincibility. Izzy gets to remove thirty minutes from her final time for winning the first challenge."

"Where's Zoey?" Cody asked.

"She's with Kira," Chris explained.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at a stream, Zoey removed a yellow blender-shaped charm from the Multi-Purpose Charm Bracelet, which was actually the PokeBerry Drink Blender. She used the device to create an all Yache Berry drink for Kira.

"It's okay, Kira," Zoey said as she fed the terrified Snivy her drink. "It was only ice, not an ice-type move."

Kira, however, spit the drink out in fear, chirping crazily.

* * *

As for the other teens, they began the challenge, with Cody being allowed to have a GPS. Izzy got lost at first, but she found shelter in a nearby cave. Duncan, on the other hand, lost track of his chameleon.

* * *

Outside the trailers, Chris was waiting for the contestants and Cody. Izzy was the first one to arrive with her rattlesnake.

"Izzy and her rattlesnake friend Mr. Hissers," Chris said. "Nice one. You two are the first ones to arrive."

"Where's everyone else?" Izzy asked.

"They should be here any minute," Chris answered.

{Two days later...}

The other contestants and Cody arrived. Zoey was trying to calm down a shivering Kira, Duncan looked tired and he somehow found his chameleon, and Cody and his squirrel looked perfectly okay.

"Welcome back, cast," Chris said. "Better late than never. Izzy easily won the challenge with Mr. Hissers' help, which means she gets invincibility from tonight's vote."

When Chris left, Zoey's PDA started to beep. "It's a message from my parents," the girl genius said. "I wonder what they want to tell me."

**Confessional Footage**

Cody: Actually, I didn't really file a lawsuit. Heck, I'm not really a contestant again. My dad blew fifty grand when he bought me that basement battle arena I always wanted, so Chris offered me enough money to pay off the debt as long as I do my part and be the mole of the show. That shouldn't be hard. I'm friendly with the remaining contestants. No one will suspect me when something bad happens anyway.

**End Confessional Footage**

Zoey gasped. "So you're who Noah was talking about when he said 'beware of eels'!" she told Cody.

"Um...sorry?" Cody asked, trying to apologize.

* * *

At the large stage, the remaining four contestants sat on the wooden benches as Chris entered. "It's time to cast your votes," he explained. "Using your electronic voting devices, press the button of the person you want voted off."

When everyone placed in their votes, Chef gave Chris an index card. "If you get a Gilded Chris, you're still in the game," he said. "The ones who will continue on in the game with are Izzy and Duncan."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Zoey, since Cody and Duncan both voted for you, it's time for your ride home," Chris said.

Zoey approached the Lame-O-Sine with Kira following her. "So..." Cody said. "We're still friends, right?"

Kira angrily hissed at Cody as Zoey gave Izzy a farewell hug. The girl genius then got in the Lame-O-Sine with her pet Snivy.

"By the way, Cody," Chris said. "You're fired. There's no point with you being here now that you've been caught."

When Cody sadly got in, Kira fiercely attacked him as Chef closed the door and the Lame-O-Sine drove off.

"And with that, Duncan and Izzy are in the final two," Chris told the readers. "Will Duncan win like he did in the original version? Or will fate allow Izzy to have a chance at the million? Tune in next time to find out in Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. ACTION!"


	25. Mutiny on the Soundstage

Duncan and Izzy were in their trailers, trying to get some sleep.

"I never thought I'd be the last girl here," Izzy told the readers. "It's just me and Duncan now. I wouldn't have been able to make it this far if it wasn't for all of you fans, mainly cakedecorator, TotalDramaKingdomHearts, and AerisSerris. If I was Stinkfly3, I would thank you three for reviewing most of the chapters in this fanfic. You guys rock!"

Duncan was also talking to the readers as well. "I'm not surprised that I'm in the final two," he said. "Although Stinkfly3 has come up with some bizarre things ever since she created this fanfic series. Course, she DID keep Trent and Gwen a couple since she HAD to be the super Gwent fan she is, but I was shocked when she had Cody being the son of Groudon. I mean, even I know that wouldn't happen in the real deal."

**Control Room Footage**

Me: Actually, the signs are pretty obvious if you pay close attention to the show. How else would Cody be able to knock-out Duncan in a single punch?

**End Control Room Footage**

Suddenly, both Duncan and Izzy were knocked-out by sleeping gas that was thrown into their trailers.

* * *

Duncan and Izzy then woke up at a pirate ship set in their everyday outfits for some strange reason.

"I think I know how we can escape," Izzy told Duncan. "Reach over to unite me, then I'll untie you."

"Scoot over," Duncan replied. Then the two managed to untie each other as Chris approached them.

"Congratulations for making it to the final two," the host said. "Today's challenges are based on the pirate movie The Goonies. First, clean a toilet stall using only a cotton swab. Next, grab a flag climb up a greased mass and wave your flag. And finally, cannonball yourself over to the Cloverfield-themed set. By the way, since you'll both finish on different times, I'll go with Izzy while Chef goes with Duncan. And...go!"

The challenge began. Izzy managed to finish cleaning her toilet before Duncan. However, she had trouble climbing the mass. Duncan then climbed the mass, allowing him to launch himself over to the Cloverfield-themed set. At that point, Izzy finished climbing the mass as well.

* * *

When Duncan arrived at the set, Chef was there waiting for him. "For the rest of this challenge," Chef explained. "You have to perform challenges based on what you and the other fourteen contestants went through this season. But if you correctly answer a trivia question, you get to skip the challenge and move on to the next one. Now who was eliminated after the Aliens vs. Predators-themed challenges?"

"Duh! Ezekiel and Sadie," Duncan said. "They pulled a prank on everyone else using suction cups."

"And what did they do that forced Chris to give them their very own show?" Chef asked.

"How am I supposed to know that?" Duncan asked. "I didn't even know about them having their own show!"

"Then in the spirit of the homeschooled kid and his plus-sized girlfriend," Chef explained. "You have to climb the animatronic monster that Billy the Intern is controlling using only these suction cups."

* * *

"Who left after the challenges that were based on The Godfather?" Chef asked Duncan. "And what's her special talent?"

"Cody's ultra-friendly girlfriend, Sierra," Duncan said. "But I was out long before she arrived last season."

"Then you have to move this trailer up the hill," Chef explained.

* * *

After a few minutes, Duncan got ANOTHER question wrong.

"Since you don't know where Tyler's chicken fear came from," Chef explained. "You have to sit on this target as the horse lands on you."

* * *

After a few minutes, Izzy also arrived at the set, where Chris was waiting for her. "If you answer a trivia question correctly, you get to skip a challenge and move on to the next one," the host explained. "Now who was eliminated after the Aliens vs. Predators-themed challenges?"

"Sadzekiel," Izzy answered.

"And what did they do that forced me to give them their very own show?" Chris asked.

"That's easy!" Izzy replied. "I remember seeing it on a security cam tape. They..."

**Flashback**

_Chris arrived in his private quarters. "Ah, privacy," the host said. "Time to catch some sweet artificial rays."_

_However, when Chris opened his tanning bed...he saw none other than Ezekiel and Sadie already using the machine._

_"MY TAN-O-MATIC 3000!" Chris angrily exclaimed. "IT'S BEEN TAINTED!"_

_Sadie sighed in content. "It sure smells nice in here," she said._

_"Like coconuts, eh," Ezekiel agreed._

**End Flashback**

* * *

"I'm supposed to remember what Leshawna's favorite movie is?" Duncan asked Chef. "WHO CARES?"

"Then you have to go through this obstacle course with dogs chasing you," Chef explained.

* * *

"...so Tyler was confronted by all those chickens that his uncle owned, and he's been scared of them ever since," Izzy concluded.

"Correct!" Chris replied. "You get to move on to the next challenge."

* * *

"I-I don't know," Duncan told Chef. "Trent wants a driver's license?"

"Nope," Chef replied. "And for incorrectly answering the question, you have to watch the scariest horror movie ever created: The Rise of Darkrai."

* * *

"And what's Leshawna's favorite movie?" Chris asked.

"Step In It 3D," Izzy answered. "She loves dance flicks."

* * *

Duncan wasn't doing so well answering the questions. For not correctly answering the questions, he had to run through a mine field while wearing a blindfold, compete in four sports against a guy in a bear suit, carry a large boulder while walking across a rope bridge, and ride on the G-Force trainer. Izzy, on the other hand, correctly answer all of the questions.

"Sierra's talent is being able to play the theme from Grease on the harmonica."

"Cody's dad is Groudon, his grandparents are Lucario and The Great Mew, his great-uncle is Mewtwo, his now dead uncle is Latios, his aunts are Articuno, Moltres, Suicune, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Celebi, Latias, Kyogre, Deoxys, Mesprit, Cresselia, Manaphy, and Shaymin, his uncles are Zapdos, Raikou, Entei, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Uxie, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia, Heatran, Regigigas, Giratina, Darkrai, and Arceus, and his cousins are Cresselia's daughter Reshiram and Darkrai's son Zekrom."

"Gwen's lizards are named Angus and Vampyra."

"Sierra was unsure about dating Cody, but she had to say 'yes' after he gave her the world's cutest puppy dog-eyed face."

"Geoff was conceived on a beach by his carefree parents."

"Noah's online crush is Cinderhella243, who's really none other than Bridgette."

* * *

Soon, both Duncan and Izzy were at the final challenge.

"Who was voted off after the Because of Winn-Dixie-themed challenges?" Chris asked.

"Zoey," Duncan and Izzy said in unison.

"And where's the girl genius' hometown?" Chris asked.

"I don't know," Duncan responded. "Probably somewhere in Canada."

"Nope!" Izzy said. "Zoey came from New York City, where she was raised by her parents in an apartment near Bryant Park."

"Not so fast," Chris told Izzy. "That was Duncan's question. You have to tell me which video game Zoey extracted Kira from."

Izzy had no idea. "I don't know," she said. "Uh...Pokemon LeafGreen?"

* * *

Over at the Aftermath greenroom, Zoey was watching the episode with Kira.

"Now I'm starting to regret not telling anyone you came from Pokemon Black," the girl genius told her pet Snivy, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Tough luck," Chris said. "You both have to do the last challenge: the 2012-themed earthquake challenge."

When Chris gave the signal, Duncan and Izzy started the final challenge. The set was shaking as Chris pelted Ping-Pong balls at the two finalists. However, Duncan was hit so hard by a Ping-Pong ball, he was about to fall into a hole. Instead of finishing the challenge, Izzy rescued Duncan, then she carried him over to the t-line.

"Maybe I can ask Courtney and Harold if they can let you join the Juvie Nerds In-Training team-up," Duncan said.

Izzy gave Duncan a small kiss on the cheek. "It's okay, D-Skull," she said. "I don't want to ruin what you three have."

When Izzy and Duncan completed the final challenge, they landed inside a studio. Then they raced to the finish line when...

* * *

...they both arrived at the exact same time at the Aftermath studio. Everyone was in shock.

"It's...a tie?" Sadie asked.

"So...what are we going to do with the million dollars, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

**To Be Continued...**


	26. The Aftermath: IV

"Any ideas with what we should do next?" Sadie asked.

"Can somebody please tell me there's a plan here?" Duncan demanded.

"Well, me and Sadie cut together some footage from the whole season," Ezekiel said. "But I guess we're choosing a winner instead."

"You guys can join us in the winner seat," Sadie said, referring to a large chair.

Duncan and Izzy got on it, trying to share the seat. "You think we can at least get another seat?" Duncan asked.

"I don't think they have another seat," Izzy answered.

"So how are me going to choose a winner?" Sadie asked. "Chris didn't tell us what to do if there's a tie."

* * *

Speaking of Chris, he and Chef were in the Lame-O-Sine, heading for the airport.

"You call this driving?" Chris angrily asked the driver. "What are you doing?"

"Well, Chris," Chef responded. "When a lot of cars are stuck on the same road, it's called 'traffic'."

"We have to get there NOW!" Chris said. "I've been waiting for this vacation at Sunset Beach all season!"

"So have I," Chef said. "But you don't see me complaining 'bout it."

"Dude, I want a first class seat!" Chris argued. "If we don't get to the airport quickly, I'll end up in the economy class! Do you understand?"

"What do you want me to do?" Chef asked. "Engage the wing button and fly the car?"

"I bet Ryan Seacrest's driver would be able to fly the car!" Chris said.

* * *

"Then just give one of us that colossal stack of cash!" Duncan said.

"I have an idea for a tiebreaker," Courtney said. "A quiz show that will determine who gets the million."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Zoey said. "But can you be a bit more specific?"

"The peanut gallery will ask questions to Duncan and Izzy, then the audience votes for the winner," Courtney explained.

"Then let's do that!" Sadie decided. "Billy the Intern and the other employees will work on the voting method. In the meantime, we'll let the peanut gallery ask question in alphabetical order."

"Beth, you're up first," Ezekiel said. "Me and Sadie won't ask questions since we're the hosts."

"What would you do if you first saw a pig?" Beth asked.

"Wrestle it, of course," Izzy said. "I actually did that on my uncle's farm when I was five years old."

"Wouldn't know," Duncan said. "There isn't any pigs where I live."

"What's your favorite beach-related activity?" Bridgette asked.

"Swimming," Izzy said. "I get to hold my breath underwater and talk to the sea creatures."

"Um...volleyball," Duncan said, a bit embarrassed. "It feels great to pound the ball with my fists."

"What do you think your Pokemon form is?" Cody asked.

"Spinda!" Izzy said. "They're so crazy and they all look unique from one another."

"I'm not really a Pokemon expert," Duncan said. "But I'll have to say Houndoom. I saw one on TV and it looked just as hardcore as me."

"What's your favorite part from the Diary of a Wimpy Kid movie?" Courtney asked.

"Zoo Wee Mama!" Izzy said. "That comic sure was funny."

"I was impressed with the whole 'cheese touch' thing," Duncan said. "Someone refuses to touch you all because of some phony bologna disease."

"You are riding a bicycle quickly down a path and there's a fork in the road," DJ said. "On one side are beautiful daisies, on the other side are dandelions. You're gonna have to roll over one of them to get where you're goin'. Which path would you choose?"

"Dandelions," Duncan said. "They're weeds. Who cares?"

"I'd turn around and try to find another way to get where I'm going," Izzy said. "It's wrong to ruin nature's artwork."

"What do you see as a good leader?" Eva asked.

"Good plans and a smart mind," Izzy said.

"I would choose anyone who can land a good punch," Duncan said.

"What is your wildest party memory?" Geoff asked.

"Stuffing seventy-five whole eggs in my mouth in one go," Izzy said.

"My 'happy nude year' stunt," Duncan said. "It's the only wildest party memory I remember."

"I wanna know how each of you plan to use the money you'll win to help save the environment," Gwen said.

"I'll buy lots of trees that are sold in fundraisers," Izzy said. "Then I'll donate them to local orphanages so the kids there can bond with nature."

"I've been thinking a lot about how cool those Greenpeace guys are," Duncan said. "They hijack ships and get arrested like all the time. I'm gonna donate some of my winnings to them."

"I will require you both to do your best drawing of a made-up animal," Harold said as he gave the two finalists a sheet of paper and a pencil.

After a few minutes, Harold inspected the pictures. "A panda-bunny," he said. "Very good, Izzy. What's this, Duncan?"

"It's half samurai sword, half stealth bomber," Duncan explained.

"Interesting," Harold commented. "Not exactly an animal, but interesting."

"I don't have a question to ask Duncan and Izzy," Heather said. "But I hope the audience makes the smart choice with who they should vote for."

"I've been noticing the girls have been calling me a show-off," Justin said. "Any pointers?"

"Well, I can see why you don't have a girlfriend," Izzy said. "I never thought you were cute."

"Stop taking your shirt off every time you drink a bottle of water, and MAYBE you might get a girl to like you," Duncan said.

"In honor of my embarrassing incident from the Camp Rock-themed challenges, what was the most embarrassing moment you ever had?" Katie asked.

"What would I have to be embarrassed of?" Izzy asked. "I'm pretty normal by Venutian standards."

"Oh man, one time I accidentally put up my hand to answer a question," Duncan said. "Not cool."

"How'd you spend the money if you win?" Leshawna asked.

"I'll rescue the giant pandas from being an endangered species," Izzy said. "I'm sure the local zoo can offer an exhibit for those lovable creatures."

"I'd bail myself out of jail," Duncan said. "I really need that money."

"If you could spend a day in Paris, what's the first thing you'd do?" Lindsay asked.

"I'd bungee-jump off the Eiffel Tower," Izzy said. "I want to be in the book of world records as the first person to do that."

"I'd try the local pasties," Duncan said. "They might be different than the ones in Canada."

"What was the craziest dream you ever had?" Noah asked.

"I only dream in math," Izzy said. "Last night I mathematically proved we don't exist. Weird!"

"It was whack!" Duncan said. "I worked at this ice cream shop and had never missed a shift. I wore a creepy pink shirt and a loser hat and didn't even set the place on fire after I punched out. Creepy!"

"What's your favorite food?" Owen asked.

"Nose meat," Izzy said.

"Anything I can hide a weapon in," Duncan said. "I call it prison food."

"I have a bizarre talent with playing the theme from Grease on the harmonica," Sierra said. "What's your bizarre talent?"

"I can speak to raccoons," Izzy said. "They talk to me, and I can hear what they're saying in plain English."

"I can make my arms look numb," Duncan said. "I can show you if you want to see it."

"No, I'm good," Sierra quickly said.

"Who's your secret admirer?" Trent asked. "And you have to be honest."

"This person," Duncan and Izzy said in unison, pointing to each other.

"I-I mean, Courtney," Duncan lied.

"Oh, it's okay," Courtney said as Harold put an arm around her waist. "You can like her." That made Duncan sigh in relief.

"Which sport do you want to be in if you had the chance?" Tyler asked.

"British football," Izzy said. "It looks exactly like soccer for some crazy reason."

"Boxing," Duncan said. "It's a good stress reliever."

"What's your favorite movie-themed challenge from this season?" Zoey asked.

"Cloverfield," Izzy said. "I liked seeing that giant monster stomping on everything in its path."

"Saving Private Ryan," Duncan said. "The challenges were made just for me."

"Well, now that the peanut gallery has asked the questions, it's time for the audience to vote," Ezekiel said.

"You will each be handed out an index card and a pen," Sadie explained. "Make a check mark on the box on who you want to win."

The audience made their vote. Some voted for Izzy, while others voted for Duncan.

**Audience Footage**

Sarah: *makes a check mark on one of the boxes*

**Next Audience Footage**

Hannah: You're not seeing my choice. I refuse to be predictable.

**Next Audience Footage**

Sam: I really hate to choose, but... *makes a check mark on Izzy's box* I vote for Izzy. She's a nice girl who would do good things with her money instead of wasting it all on a yacht.

**Next Audience Footage**

Liz: *makes a check mark on one of the boxes*

**Next Audience Footage**

Dave: *makes a check mark on Duncan's box* I vote for Duncan for being a good competitor. And I see him as one of my pals back home.

**Next Audience Footage**

Amy: *makes a check mark on one of the boxes*

**Next Audience Footage**

Mike: *makes a check mark on one of the boxes*

**Next Audience Footage**

Jordon: *makes a check mark on one of the boxes*

**Next Audience Footage**

Charlotte: *shakes her pen* I can't believe this stupid show cheaps-out on production. How much can I decent pen cost? *points the pen tip at her face, then it squirts ink all over it; she groans in frustration* Zobe, if you're reading this, I am NOT doing another cameo for this fanfic series!

**End Audience Footage**

Within a few minutes, all of the votes were counted.

"Okay, all of the votes have been tallied," Ezekiel said. "And the winner of Total Drama Action is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Izzy!"

"WOO-HOO!" Izzy cheered as she got up from the winner's seat. Sadie happily gave her a silver briefcase containing the million dollars.

"Congratulations," Duncan said as he approached Izzy. "I figured you would win anyway."

Izzy responded by hugging Duncan and kissing him on the lips for a few seconds. "At least you did your best on the show, D-Skull," she said.

"As a constellation prize," Ezekiel said, giving Duncan a small check. "You receive $500,000. That should be enough to bail you out of jail, eh."

"And that wraps up another season," Sadie said. "Thanks from me and Ezekiel, as well as our winner Izzy. We hope you readers liked this version than the original version, so be on the lookout for more of Stinkfly3's version of the...Total. Drama. SERIES!"


	27. Many Months Later

Noah, Justin, Tyler, Cody, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Eva, Bridgette, DJ, Izzy, Leshawna, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, Owen, and Zoey were all at the Craft Services Tent. Chris wanted to explain the rumors that were about Total Drama Dirtbags.

Alejandro put a silver-chained ruby necklace around Heather's neck. "What's this?" she asked.

"The Burromuerto family blood diamond medallion," Alejandro explained. "The men from my family have been giving it to the women they choose to marry in the future."

"Oh, Alejandro," Heather said as she looked at the medallion. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"I have an announcement," Chris said. "Now, we all know nobody does drama like you guys."

"But what about Total Drama Dirtbags?" Courtney asked.

"It was a trick," Alejandro explained. "There never was any Total Drama Dirtbags."

"Well, it's mostly true," Chris said. "I did come up with the name. But anywho, I want to know if you kids still have it."

"What about Alejandro?" Heather asked. "He's clearly upset about you lying to him."

"He'll be piloting the plane," Chris said.

"What plane?" Noah asked.

"The one you'll be riding on as you compete around the world for another million dollars," Chris explained. "So who's in?"

Heather smiled. "You had me at 'Alejandro is piloting the plane'."

* * *

**Confessional**

Courtney: Looks like I'm back for another season. Maybe I'll be lucky enough to be on the same team as Harold, Izzy, and Duncan. Go Juvie Nerds In-Training team-up!

**Next Confessional**

Leshawna: I hope I make it further this time, like maybe when the teams merge. That hasn't happened yet, but I hope the third time's the charm.

**Next Confessional**

Zoey: I can't believe I'm returning to the show. And I sure was wrong about Kira losing the ability to evolve. My friends are going to be surprised when they see the new her.

**Next Confessional**

Heather: Well, I'm back this time. But I'm not here for the money. I just want to see how far I can go with Alejandro.

**Next Confessional**

Bridgette: I'm here again, and so are my friends. Maybe I'll win this time.

**Next Confessional**

Gwen: So, this is the first time I'm competing without Trent. At least I have my friends, like Zoey, to help me out. Besides, Trent will be cheering for me from the sidelines.

**Next Confessional**

Duncan: Hey, I'm game. Bring it Chris. *brandishes a pocketknife, twirls it, and sticks it in the counter*

**Next Confessional**

Cody: Man, it seems like it was yesterday when Izzy was announced the winner of Total Drama Action. I changed a lot. I'm now a famous singer with a good reputation. The only downside is that Sierra brutally dumped me on The Jimmy Kimmel Show, but maybe I can use this opportunity to bond with Zoey. How bad can it be, anyway?

**Next Confessional**

DJ: I hope I'll win this season. I need the money so my family can move back to Jamaica. I'll just have to see what Chris has planned this season.

**Next Confessional**

Noah: I might be stuck here AGAIN, but at least I get to hang out with my friends. Plus, Sierra FINALLY dumped Cody. That should allow him to hook-up with Zoey. Those two were born for each other.

**Next Confessional**

Zoey: I'm not sure about being on the same season Cody's in. I'm still a bit upset about the whole mole thing. But I'm sure I can shrug it off as long as he's still the nice guy I remember. Kira, on the other hand, probably still hates him. I just hope I can convince her Cody's an okay person to trust.

**End Confessional**

* * *

Chris and Chef were standing near a large plane at an airport. "Seventeen teens, a trip around the world, and a million dollars," the host told the readers. "What more could you possibly want?"

"What about Kira's big surprise?" Chef asked.

"Of course," Chris continued to tell the readers, realizing what Chef was talking about. "I wonder what Zoey was talking about, anyway. See you in the summer on Stinkfly3's version of...Total. Drama. WORLD TOUR!"


End file.
